MeguNyaaa
by BetweenIandGirl
Summary: Megumin accidently got fused with Chomusuke and suddenly she's having Chomusuke personality when still being a Cat Girl. beware of LN spoiler.
1. prologue

Warning: Fuse!Catgirl!MeguminxChomusuke, little OOC, Rate Can Be changed, etc

Konosuba Belongs to Akatsuki Natsume

Author: BetweenIandGirl

Presenting: MeguNYAAAA

Prologue

Megumin POV

"Why am I following you inside a dungeon, Kazuma?"

I'm in a dungeon right now, I'm really useless when it come to dungeon.

"Aren't you the one who proposing you will carry my things inside a dungeon? Remember what you said before I letting you join my party?"

And I'm just being a mole that carrying Kazuma's items.

"Well, this is this, and that is that… Ah! Whatever! But why are you just asking me alone to go through this quest with you? What about other two?"

But the only thing weird is he just doing this quest with me alone, although it's more safe than sorry if we bringing other two.

"Because Aqua reckless behavior, we're in red again… wait a second, actually we still have much of money but I don't want our finances going to waste just for paying HER. ONLY. DEBT."

"So then why we help her paying her debt if Kazuma don't want too."

I know Kazuma usually didn't do something like this except if thing gets annoying.

"She is threating me that she will tell everyone about my secret."

"Uh…"

Yeah, thing gets annoying for Kazuma.

"But like I said, I don't want our finances going to waste just for Aqua alone. As a result, we're going to do separated jobs."

"Isn't that more dangerous?"

"Nope, I just tell Aqua that she's only allowed going to work in town but not a single quest from guild… However, I hope she isn't making any more debt."

Ah, yeah… I know that Aqua probably making more debt than she getting paid for.

"How about Darkness?"

"Ah, she have landlord meeting right now, so it's out of choice… and I tell her to watch over Aqua when she's done."

"And it's leaving just us to do a real quest."

"Pretty much like that Megumin, dungeon have a lot of treasure, also the one we investigating right now are new and seemingly don't have much monsters after first investigator party here… we're the second here, so I'm sure there's some treasure which first party didn't touch yet!"

"Yeah, it's nice to see Kazuma so motivated once in a while. Is that right Chomusuke?"

"Nyaa~"

"You still bring that cat with us, where do you hiding her?"

"That's a secret."

"Nyaaa~"

We continued walking, on our way we find some easy monster that can Kazuma kills without me. In fact, I barely do anything at all and just carrying items and treasure around.

I don't really mind carrying a treasure, actually we already have one or two bar of gold that I found. Sometime Kazuma found a rare crystal on the way like high manatite and diamonds, it seem like Kazuma luck is high if you doesn't put him together with Aqua and prepared to do an easy quest.

We suddenly stopped at one room, the one that's too suspicious for me… it's so bright and room is colored white. But it seem Kazuma know what is this room. I put down whatever I'm carrying

"Uh… is this one of Japanese doing? Making a dungeon like this…"

"There's a stone script here… I can't read it, can you read it Kazuma?"

"How to do a fusion…. Stand in front of the biggest pillar in this room and push a Fuse Button… And…"

PIP

"Uh…. Kazuma?"

"NYAAAAA!"

"HOW CAN YOU BE TRAPPED THERE!? Wait a second, biggest pillar and a fuse button… YOU JUST DO WHAT'S WRITTEN IN STONE SCRIPT !? ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?"

"How rude!? I'm the smartest in my village!?"

Apparently, because word fusion and fuse is such a strange word to me making me wonder and do whatever stone script that being read by Kazuma.

CHIIIIIIIIIING

"Uh…."

"KAZUMAAAA! HELP ME!"

"NYAAAAA!?"

There is suddenly a bright light on my back and I feel very strange, even Chomusuke appeared scared… it's really time when I'm in panic.

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAST

"MEGUMIIIIIIN!"

Kazuma POV

I tried my best to break the glass before that light really hit Megumin, but it's futile… and she already getting hit, I just hope she just still fine even if percentage was zero decimal in percent.

I just stare blankly at glass that trapped Megumin. There's smoke inside.

After some moment, glass are being opened like an automatic door… gust wind of smoke starting to coming out.

And what I saw in shadow, I believe it's Megumin… she's still pretty much human like, just laying down.

I approach her, worried if she's getting hurt or anything. However, she give me a big surprise.

Her human ears somehow replaced by cat ears, having a tail, and out of ordinary for normal cat girl, wings that look like belonged to Chomusuke.

I-is she got fused with Chomusuke?

Twitch, I see her eyes twitch and after several second she wake up.

I help her getting up.

"Nyaaaaa~"

"Eh?"

I thought she still can speak in human way, but I guess not.

"NYAAAAAA!?"

It seem she surprised herself and check her own body, only to realize she's not much a human anymore but rather a demi-human who can't speak in human way but cat way.

"Nyanyaya…."

It seem making her sad.

"Nyaaaa!?"

She's hugging me, while it's nice and all but I know better that she unsettled with how her body is right now.

"Don't worry Megumin, I surely help you turning back into normal human."

I patted Megumin head and it's making her calm, did I hear a purr coming from her right now?

"Purr….."

"On other hand, you look so cute right now."

She's still purring and blushed at my comment, it looks like she's happy that me calling her cute.

Whether she's a human or a demihuman right now, I will help her.

End of Prologue

I'm making a new fanfic again… somehow this idea keep bothering me and I decide to write it down. Enjoy the story of mine! See ya next time!


	2. chapter 1

**Warning: Fuse!Catgirl!MeguminxChomusuke, little OOC, Rate Can Be changed, etc**

**Konosuba Belongs to Akatsuki Natsume**

**Author: BetweenIandGirl**

**Presenting: MeguNYAAA**

Chapter 1: An Explosive Cat Girl

Part 1

Megumin POV

"Nyaaa…"

I tried to speak, but whatever I want to say being translated as cat sound.

"Can you stop that? The way you speak it so moe that might give me an heart attack."

"Nyanyanya… Nyanyanyaaa…"

I tried to argue with Kazuma, but cat sound again is coming out from my mouth.

"I said stop….you look like a feline that being abandoned by her owner."

"Nyaaa…."

"I really mean it, Megumin."

I hang my head low… I'm really downgraded into the being of familiars.

Because an incident happened in dungeon we're investigating, I became something similar to one of those attraction back in my village. A cat girl.

I don't see Chomusuke along the way, but I have wings that look like belonged to Chomusuke. I think that I'm becoming one with Chomusuke, I and my familiar are now one same individual.

We're on the way back to town, I don't want anyone notice there's something strange in me. Luckily, my hat can cover my new cat ears and my mantle can cover both tail and wings.

But I need to be cautious or else I will speak in cat way, I need to remain silent in town.

"We need to know if we can turn your body to human again and search how to undo it, Megumin."

"Nya~"

I know Kazuma, I agree that it's uncomfortable for me.

I can't talk like normal, it's infuriating. I want my former body back please.

While I'm holding my hat too close to my head, Kazuma is the one carrying items now.

It's supposed to be me but because current condition, I'm out of service... and Kazuma seem don't mind it.

The city are on my horizon view right now, we're so close to the gate.

As we're entering the gate, I noticed some people giving me a glance or two. Maybe worried why am I pull my hat so close. After that, they seem to be glaring at Kazuma… who's somehow unsettled about it too.

After sometime, we're reaching the guild.

Guild lady, Luna-san's walking closer to us.

"Ah, are you done investigating the dungeon? Kazuma-san?"

"Luna-san, did first party have reported a strange room? Like a room is so white, clean, and bright?"

"After I remember, first party reported the dungeon can be handled by at least two newbie because weak monster but they also found a particular strange room… please wait…"

Luna-san walks back to the counter and took some document. After several second, she founds what she's searching and running back to us.

"Look at this map, this is a map of that new dungeon. Apparently, there's room is so white and bright in… here… in there room's a stone script, maybe some memorial or something."

Luna point her finger to one specific area on map. As for stone script… Well, actually… it's a instruction for making me as a cat girl… that's what I want to say, but I can't afford my self making a cat noise in front of this many people.

"I know what that stone script are…"

"Really? What it is?"

Uh… please Kazuma, don't make me regretting your action or MAKING ME EMBARRASEDD.

"That's an incantation of curse spell. Because of it, Megumin can't speak right now."

Oh right, I forgot sometimes Kazuma does whatever he can to our party… and also teases us.

"Uwaaa… that's really heavy, is Kazuma-san really saying the truth? Megumin-san?"

I just nod, at least I acknowledge this transformation as curse in itself.

"If Megumin speak, she will sounds like a cat."

"NYAA!?"

Kazuma!? Don't spill the bean! Ah, I let out a cat noise… Kazuma, you dummy…

"Ahaha… look like really a curse, did Kazuma-san know how to break it?"

"No, but Vanir might know one or two."

I can't hear what Kazuma and Luna talking about, because I'm too distracted pounding Kazuma shoulder repeatedly. It's embarrassed that I already let out a cat noise in front on this many people. I feeling their eyes keep staring at me.

"All right, is there any new information about dungeon Kazuma-san get after going there?"

"Biggest Pillar in that strange room are glass trap, be careful not coming closer to it." "Oh, very strange indeed… a trap that's plain to see… and straight forward."

Luna-san adds some writing at map paper, though I don't know what she's writing.

"Ny-"

I want to speak to Kazuma, why am I keep forgetting my voice will sound like a cat. I instantly close my mouth with both of my hand.

"Okay, any other?"

"None, but apparently there's so much rare mineral there… although, I'm sure it's just my luck on work."

Kazuma puts down a leather bag that's already being separated with other luggage. With a thud sound, we're showing to others what we're already acquiring in that dungeon. Luna-san took a good look on it.

"Hm, although we can't afford diamonds and other minerals but things like manatites, especially the high quality like this, are high demands in Capital City… we can buy some of it from you and later sell it to Capital guild branch or some high noble and royalty soldiers."

Ah, yeah… with diamonds this much, you only can sell it to really some fancy rich noble… not much use for guilds and adventurers at beginner town like Axel which income are unstable... normally.

"About the pay Luna-san?"

"Ah yeah, I almost forgot… wait a sec."

Because Luna-san said guild only buying manatites for now, we put back other minerals and diamonds into luggage. Meanwhile Luna-san running back and forth to give our quest completion reward and dropping items we sell for money, it's around 2 million eris this time we're getting. It's mean we actually acquiring more if all items being sold off, even maybe rivaling Demon Kings General bounty.

"…Here's your money."

"Thanks… Hey, can you give me a rest about being unwillingly give our reward!?"

Apparently, Luna-san is still the same as ever. She didn't giving our moneys that easily.

We're the richest adventurer right now, so I understand her unwillingness to give more on us.

She's quite busty but still single compared to me, despite fla… I mean having small breast, still recognized as Kazuma potential girl… or so that's what I believe because our between lover and friend relationship.

Is Luna-san old hag now that she's passing the prime year? Although I don't know how old she's.

"…."

Why I feel suddenly there's a dead threat near me?

"…."

Somehow I sense Luna-san giving me a death stare right now as if she read my mind, it's kinda chill…. KAZUMA!! Let's get out of here!!

"Hm? What's up Megumin?"

I tug Kazuma sleeve hard enough to making it understand what I mean!

"NYAAAAA!?"

I can't holding back my scream… Ah, I let out my cat noise… it's embarrassing that I let out cat noise again!

Gah! So many curious stare at me!

I just drag Kazuma with me as I run! STUPID CAT SOUND!?

Part 2

Kriiing

We're in Wiz shop right now

"Welcome costumer! Oh, is it brat and one-trick mage! What do thou want now?"

"Nyaaa!?"

I have more than one trick! Vanir! I claw Vanir but he dodge me, somehow I really want hurting Vanir right now…. What a strange feeling.

"Hmm, what happen to your one-trick mage, young brat? I can't see her future."

"NYAAA!?/ EEEEH!? I though you will know what's happening… what's the meaning of this Vanir!?"

I'm in panic right now, if Vanir can't see my future… there's no way I can be normal human again.

"Just some explanation Moi have, she's becoming either a goddess or a very powerful mage like Wiz."

"Nya?"

I became a goddess? That's weird despite I constantly declare myself as destruction goddess reincarnate… But I'm pretty sure, I'm a powerful arch wizard.

"S-so, can you feel Megumin's aura?"

"Hmm, her aura art divine but weak one… probably from her violence and sloth cat goddess."

"EH!? Chomusuke is really a goddess!?"

"Nyaaa!?"

My familiars are actually a goddess!?

"No wait, that's just half true. more correctly… half consciousness of her is."

"What do you mean Vanir? Ah! Forget it!"

I actually curious what Vanir want to say.

"Nya?"

"Why art this one trick mage always say 'Nyaaa' young brat? It reminds moi about wild cat in backyards."

Why Vanir not just look into Kazuma memory if he want to know how I end up like this.

"Well… you see… When explore the dungeon-"

"Hm… hm… Moi understand, one-trick mage and her familiar became one individual in front of moi because artifact of your ancestor."

"I'm not even finishing my first sentence! And that other Japanese might not even be my ancestor!"

I see, he just want to get dark emotion from Kazuma.

"Alright, Moi believe thou coming here for getting information how to return one-trick mage to be human again?"

Kazuma is nodding, while me trying to claw Vanir again which he dodge. I said I have more than one-trick, Vanir!

"NYAAA!?"

"Well, Moi isn't giving information for free thou know? But this one-trick mage have becoming one-trick cat goddess! It's annoying to Moi!"

"Huft, then just tell me… what I need to made Megumin back to normal?"

"Normal as in society or normal as in her previous self?"

"Of course as her previous self! Damn it! Vanir!"

"Fuahahaha! Moi fill for dark emotion coming from thy art second rate compared to delinquent adventurer who's hiding his past … but it's still filling me! Moi goodness! Oh, this one trick mage… or is it cat goddess right now? Have a very dark emotion! Delicious as dark it is!"

I still try to claw Vanir but he keeps dodging.

"Stop joking around Vanir!"

Vanir finally stop dodging after being shout by Kazuma, but he's now stop both of my hand with his one arm.

"Moi already satisfied for now, because both of thou art giving Moi free plates of dark emotion. Moi will gladly give thou some information what thou really need for this one trick mage."

"Really? What I need?"

"First of, a milk."

"Yeah, a milk."

"Then a baking soda."

"Baking so… stop messing around with me Vanir! That's receipt for a specific cake! BAKING SODA!? WANT TO MAKE A FLUFFY BREAD!?"

"Nyaaa!"

Kazuma is right Vanir! Eh wait, fluffy bread? Somehow I'm drooling at the thought of Kazuma make a fluffy bread for me. I wonder how it taste.

"Muahahaha! Both of thou art will be a weird couple if this continue! Alright, this time is real deal then."

"If it isn't, I will make sure you have becoming Vanir pt-III."

"Don't worry! Thou can trust devil like Moi!"

"Seem like bad idea, but only Vanir know how can turn your body back Megumin."

"Nyaaa…"

Agreed.

"What art thou really need is splitting curse or splitting power seal."

"Wait a minute, can you explain what exactly is both of that? A splitting curse and power seal?"

"Anymore information, thou will pay."

"…"

Kazuma just give him some money, damn greedy devil.

"A splitting curse is a curse that making thou having two body but different mindset. Splitting Curse usually used for making of bad clones in devil society because clones from this do the opposite of thou."

"Isn't it really like cloning yourself?"

"Depends on what creature getting cursed. If it's something like slimes or devils, they're just cloned and new consciousness are formed on clones. If it's humans or some high intelligence monster, they're splitting from one into two body. They're same individual, but different mindset. As for this trick mage, Moi don't sure how it will work but Moi feel it will do something at least."

"Just something? That's just risky, how about splitting power seal?"

"Power seal, it's usually used for sealing magical power. However, if magical power are pretty high than power seal can deals with, splitting the person thou are sealed are necessary. In the past, Wolbach and Chomusuke art one being but because the seal they became two individuals. It's called splitting power seal because it's splitting the person and their power art separated."

"So Chomusuke is really Wolbach half, I still suspect it along time ago but can't believe it's even real. Even so it's impossible to thinking that cat is anything normal because her wings."

I just listen what Kazuma and Vanir talking about like a good girl, even if I feel being left out right now.

"Nya…"

"Oh right, where I can find these two? Curse and seal?"

"Thy must pay if want to know more! Foresight without my consent isn't free thou know?"

"Are you trying to suck me dry!?"

"Nyaaa!"

Vanir still is still greedy about money! I can't let him making Kazuma paid unnecessary spending!

Despite that, I still can't stop Kazuma from throwing money to Vanir.

"Hmm, hmm, this will do… Splitting Power Seal art possession of Axis cult. If thou want it, visit Alcarentina again."

"Ugh, no thanks."

"Nya."

Alcarentina is already hell enough, I don't want to be there just for solving this.

"Art thy sure? That's just curse option left for thou. Thou want to search it?"

"At least it do something right? I just give it a try."

"Nya."

Yeah, at least it will do something to me. It isn't making me death or anything, so why not.

"Alright, splitting curse is a skill for a specific demons and unfortunately Moi am not one of them."

"Then where we can search that specific demons?"

"Needs more money for more information."

"You know what Vanir? I'm already done for today… just continue it tomorrow."

"Good choice then, Moi just think this one trick mage want to spend more time with thou."

"Nyaaa!"

Vanir can't see my future for now right!? Then why he can read my mind!?

"Ah, Megumin didn't cast her explosion yet today… by the way, where's Wiz?"

"Deep Fried at back of the store… Stupid storekeeper… why she always spend money on useless stuff?"

I deeply feel pity… for both undead storekeepers and devil in part-timer. Hope they're happy together after this.

Part 3

"NYANYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANYAAAA!"

BOOOOOOOM!

An explosion erupted from the lake because my spell, I don't sure how it still works.

"I can't believe you still can casting your beloved explosion despite only speak like cats."

"Nyaaaa~"

I don't know either, but my heart is at ease right now knowing this fact. I collapsed with my face toward ground and grass.

"How the ground taste when you have cat tongue?"

"Nya…. Nyanyaaa?"

Like a dirt of course, silly Kazuma. But somehow dirt taste... different now.

"This time, somehow your explosion drastically stronger… like 3 times stronger than 120 points explosion I gave in the past."

"Nya?"

It piqued my interest, that means I having 360 points in today explosion? What a huge improvement!

"But I believe it as after effect of your new body, Megumin and Chomusuke became one now."

"Nya."

Yeah, I know… but if that's the case, why am I leading the control? I'm feeling Megumin in control right now, that include my thought so far. This's indicating me as Megumin's mind, not Chomusuke… so where is Chomusuke mind?

"I will give you a ride back, hop on."

"Nya~"

I hop on Kazuma back, it's so comfortable as ever… even better, it's more relaxing somehow than before. So much at ease.

"Purr…."

"Are you purring again?"

I close my face near Kazuma cheeks… somehow I want myself to touch Kazuma cheek with a tip of my nose.

When my nose touch Kazuma cheek, I embrace myself to give him full nose kiss. As if Kazuma is unable to comprehend my action with his sense, his face is blushing right now.

"Uh… I know it's one of cat trait, sticking their nose to their owner as signal of trust or hungry… but it's still embarrassing, Megumin."

"Nyaa~"

I trust in you, Kazuma. Even so, I'm not a pet. But I don't know why I do that? It feels that Megumin isn't in control, usually it will embarrass me but for now I'm not having a regret and rather happy about it. Is it now Chomusuke control or Cat instinct?

We continued our way to mansion without anymore conversation other than Kazuma telling me how my explosion today.

I look forward and sometimes look at Kazuma's face from behind. Then suddenly I laid my eyes to his ear.

"…. Nyom."

"That's ticklish Megumin."

Somehow I compelled to brush his ear between my lips. Not so mush grate it with my teeth, only lips.

"… Nya?"

My lips still brush Kazuma's ear stop for a moment, I suddenly remember what I do is actually something like sexual harassment. Why am I doing it?

"Why are you stop? Something's wrong?"

"… Nya. Hmm hmm."

I just thought too much, Kazuma seem don't mind it. So I just continue brushing my lips on Kazuma's ear.

But when we reach town, I stop it… it's actually quite bold act and embarrassing if someone see I'm flirting with Kazuma despite not a single word coming out form me, just a mere act of flirt through action.

We bought some food along the way for dinner.

"I'm home!"

"Nyaaa!"

We already reach our mansion. There's no sign about other two, maybe we're too early?

Kazuma with me on his back is entering mansion. Next on he lay down me on sofa and storing our food for dinner later. I keep watching him on so much interest than before despite not having a little energy to walk but still can follow his trail with my gaze.

After Kazuma's done, he suddenly catch my gaze which I quickly avert my gaze. I sensing he's smiling right now. He's now removing hat and mantle from my body then put it near him.

"Maybe it's not so bad after all…"

"Nyaa?"

I confused what Kazuma means. Suddenly my head are being little lift off by Kazuma and put me down again.

I'm now in Kazuma's lap as he sat down near me, he's patting my head right now.

"I feel your quality as Megumin and Chomusuke are so good, it's perfect combination… Feels so right."

"Nyaaa~"

I turn my body around from Kazuma, I feel my face blushing. He only can see some part of my face now but I feel some strange sensation and… isn't it cats pose when they're being patted?

"Ah… are you excited Megumin?"

"Purrr..."

Maybe Kazuma see my new tail are so wild right now and I just purr right now… ugh, cats life… it's so humiliating but the thought I'm being spoiled by Kazuma putting me at highest peak of happiness… no, wait… I'm cat girl now so can I claiming Kazuma as my own territory? My own lover…

No wait! I must think about that later when I'm human again! GAH!? STUPID CAT INSTINCT!

"Purrr…"

"Hahaha… you seem more excited than before… Hey, your tail is hitting my face!"

Part 4

Kazuma POV

"Kazuma! Wake up! What are you already done!"

I suddenly feel someone shaking me. I slowly open my eyes, only to see I'm being shook by Aqua.

"Let go out of me, Useless Goddess."

I just push her out.

"I'm not useless! I'm a reliable Goddess!"

I still tired and now Aqua's throwing a tantrum.

"Kazuma…"

"Oh Darkness, what's the matter?"

"What already you done to Megumin!? What she does until you treat her like this!? Tell me! And please punish me like her too!"

"Shut up Darkness! I'm not a sadist!"

"Then, why Megumin have cat ears and tail right now?"

Eh? Megumin have cat ears and tail? What is this masochist talking about?

"Nnn… Nyaaa…"

Suddenly, there's a sound near me. It's Megumin… but different. Now she have cat ears, wings, and tail.

She slowly open her eyes and sit for a while, then she look at me a little weird. Her eyes are glimmering.

Without me notice or prepare, she suddenly push her face near me until our end of nose touching each other.

"Nyaaaaaaa~"

She let out a cat noise in dreamy tone and her eyes are intense red and glimmering… and suddenly I remember what happened today.

"WHAT ARE YOU DONE TO MEGUMIN! KAZUMA! TELL ME!"x2

Ah, it seem a long interrogation about to broke out. Despite those two said the same word, their intentions are different.

Anyway, I let those two know what's happening to Megumin in dungeon.

"So, you're saying Megumin and Chomusuke became one? You didn't lie, are you?"

"Stop doubting me about every single thing Aqua, you're way worse in lying or matter of facts so why am I lied to you? this is just like I said, she became a cat girl now!"

"NYAAAAAA!"

Without me notice the person, I grab both Megumin cat ears and tail then trying to pull it off.

"Ah, sorry Megumin."

"HISSSS!"

I taken aback by her new sound, is she really going into cats lifestyle!? She's hissing me right now, like a cat does!

"Judging by Megumin reaction, Kazuma only said the truth Aqua… Ah, I wonder if I can have real tail and animal ears only for someone try to pull it off from me… Ah, I wonder the pain! Please make me like Megumin too, Kazuma!"

"HISSS!"

"EEEEK!?"

I really don't understand Megumin for now about this act… she's currently hissing at Darkness because a declaration related to her masochism play, but for what reason she hissing Darkness? Darkness might be enjoying it.

"Eh… so Megumin became a beast-girl, cat type… will she sell so much?"

"Why are you suggesting that Aqua!? I never sell my party member for some money!"

"No, that's not what I mea-"

"Even so, I will not permit anyone see that transformation! Only me have the privilege about her!"

"NYAA!?"

It seem like Megumin taken aback about what I said.

"Do whatever thing you want then… I won't help if you're in trouble… is dinner ready by now?"

"You sure are glutton, Aqua."

I headed to kitchen, starting to cook.

"Nyaaaa…"

Apparently, Megumin's tailing me… at this rate, she will be acting like cats for real.

"You can wait your dinner with others, Megumin."

Despite I said that, she still stand near to me… almost like she insist to help me despite I indirectly said no.

I just smile at my own thought and patting her head.

"Purrr…"

"Do you really that want to help me? Can you fetch me some spice?"

"Nyaaaa..."

She quickly search for some spice in kitchen.

Hm? I sense someone staring at me, I turn around and see Aqua and Darkness peeking from the door.

"Megumin really act different, are you really not 'playing' with her?"

"Megumin seem too docile toward Kazuma, maybe she became Kazuma's pet!? How shameless!? At least do that to me too!?"

"That's not it!!"

These two still have some doubt about my story.

After awhile, dinner's ready and being served. We sit at our own chair.

While me, Aqua, and Darkness took variety of food, Megumin only took meat and fish. Cat instinct is kicking in her head again?

"Itadakimasu~/Nyaaaa~"

We dig ourselves into foods on our plates.

"Hey Neko-gumin? Isn't your fish too much? At least give half of it to me~ Ouch! Why are you clawing me!"

"HIISSSS!?"

"EEEEEEK!?"

Aqua that almost took Megumin portion, or rather her plate full of meat and fish, being clawed and hissed by Megumin. Wait a minute, it kinda similar… AH! Megumin is for sure putting life for getting at least some foods meanwhile Chomusuke hate Aqua and always harsh toward her especially when Aqua took her foods portion. Is now Chomusuke leading the body?

"…. Let me try it too."

"HISSSSS!?"

"Ah~ Being clawed by companion… It's feel nice~"

"CAN YOU CUT THE CRAP OUT, DARKNESS!?"

I don't want a masochist show her true color in food table when everyone want to eat!

"Hahaha… sorry Kazuma… got carried away."

"Huft, what I want is to eat normally… where's my fish?"

I turn a little bit to the opposite of me, Aqua took a fish but her hand isn't above her plate but a little bit forward of my plate.

"Nyom nyom nyom."

She quickly ate it.

"ARE YOU STEALING MY FOOD PORTION, AQUA!?"

Shameless Goddess!! I won't forgive you if you try it again!

I feel someone pulling my sleeve and turn around to see Megumin.

"Nyaaaa~"

Megumin took a fish in her portion and put it in my plate.

"Oh, t-thanks Megumin."

I actually stunned by her action. Why she does this?

"Why only Kazuma allowed to get your portion Megumin!? At least give me some too!?"

"HISSSSS!?"

"EEEEK!?"

Apparently, Aqua is still a glutton about Megumin portion. She got clawed by Megumin again.

"Kazuma, are you sure that you aren't making Megumin your pet or 'play' with her? Her action said otherwise."

"In the name of Eris, Darkness… I didn't do any of that but I don't know what's in her mind."

We just watched a chasing broke out between Aqua and Megumin about their portions… it's really look like Aqua and Chomusuke but using Megumin face right now.

Part 5

"Really, what's up with Megumin today?"

I lay down in my bed and thinking about what happened today.

I know that she's getting fused with Chomusuke, but her action are quite bold since she release her explosion.

I know Megumin have a feeling for me, but Chomusuke? And I still don't know when Megumin or Chomusuke leading their new shared body.

It's feel out of character for a cat fall in love with human, in term of romance. Megumin sometimes do bold thing, but never quite that bold without my permission.

Their new body make it feel out of character too either for Chomusuke or Megumin.

Huft, I guess better sleep than think about all of that stuff for now.

Knock Knock.

Someone knocking my door, I wonder who is it?

"Nyaaaa…."

Ah, As I expected… Megumin who's now cat girl.

"I didn't lock the door, you can enter Megumin."

I sit for a second and look at my door, there's Megumin wearing her pink pajamas now.

"Nyaaaa…"

"You know Megumin? I still don't understand what are you trying to say."

Ah, I didn't supposed to say that… now she hang her head low.

After recoiling her shock, she sit next to me then draw memo and pen… I see, she still can write just fine.

"Kazuma, what do you mean having the privilege about me? Ah…."

"Nyaaa…"

It seem like she want to talk about what I said before.

Because she can only speak like cats, she write what she want to talk about.

"Err… you know Megumin…"

"Nyaaa?"

I'm not even sure why I said I have privilege over her body. Ah, just let it flow! My words!

"I don't want anyone see you like this… in my country, cat girl are quite popular amongst males… I don't want anyone snatch you from me, especially those guys who's into this…"

Uwaaa… It's kind of embarrassing….

I see Megumin just smile at my responds.

"Nyaa…"

She write again on her memo and show it to me.

"You know that I won't leave you alone, Kazuma… Megumin…"

"Nyaaa~"

She's suddenly hugging me which I hug her back, her hair smell nice… I just pat her head.

"Yeah… I know you're never leaving me."

"Nyaaa…"

She's just pushing me to the bed. She's above me now… snuggling with my chest.

"Err…"

"Nyaaa?"

It seem she's asking if I want to continue… Seriously, who the hell is this? I know that Megumin always take the lead in our relationship, but at least she isn't this bold.

"Maybe another time Megumin… I get the feeling if we do that when you're still a cat girl, one of us might be regretting it later…"

"Nya…"

Her cat tone are kind of expression for disappointed.

"You still can sleep with me if you want…"

"Nyaaa~"

It seem like Megumin or Chomusuke happy about sleeping together with me, and it seem Chomusuke in the lead because Megumin still above me and snuggling my chest… she's sure acting like a cat.

I just pat her head and scratch back of her cat ears.

"I thought Megumin's hair will feel like a cat furs, guess I'm wrong since it still feel like Megumin's usual hair."

"Nya~ Purr…."

She's sure enjoying it based on her purring and her tail. Sometimes I pat her back and wings, somehow she react more furiously to this. I guess for body she acting like normal human girl, sensitive about touch.

"Nyaaaaaa~"

Her face suddenly all red and pant heavily… ah, I think it's time to stop.

Because my touch on her body and she has cat instinct, she might be in heat right now.

"Ah, sorry Megumin."

"Nyaaaaa."

It sounded like she insisting me to take responsibility.

"Just endure it Megumin, just endure it."

"Nyaaaa…"

It seem she want to protest about my respond but somehow calm down when I hug her.

"Let's just sleep and prepare for tomorrow."

She just smile and make my arm as her pillow.

"Nyaaaa~"

"Good night Megumin."

She is now closing her eyes and now I'm looking at her face, she might be now became demi-human but for certain her face is still Megumin I know.

I just smile and let my end of nose touch her forehead. Kissing actually make me embarrassed, so this act in just a simple touch for showing my care and interest in Megumin.

"Nnn…"

It seem she's fully aware what I done to her, she's done the same thing earlier that one might say I'm in revenge for doing this.

"Have a good dream, Megumin, Chomusuke."

"Nya…"

Seem like this one reply come from both Chomusuke and Megumin and for some minute after, I'm drifted to sleep with Megumin/Chomusuke in my arms.

I feel like I'm getting kissed in cheeks when sleeping… Nah, maybe just my dream.

End of Chapter 1

**MEGUNYAAA CHAPTER ONE ARE HERE! It's kinda weird that this fanfic look like Kazuma x Megumin also Kazuma x Chomusuke, it kinda look like Chris and Eris… same but different… A Harem in single body… Ah… what have I done!?**

**Review reply!**

**ContriversalNews: Thanks! Stay tuned for next chapter!**

**Firelord67: I know, maybe I need Beta-reader. But who want to take it?**

**James Birdsong: Thanks!**

** Hope you all enjoy this chapter! See you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning: Fuse!Catgirl!MeguminxChomusuke, little OOC, Rate Can Be changed, etc**

**Konosuba Belongs to Akatsuki Natsume**

**Author: BetweenIandGirl**

**Presenting: MeguNYAAA**

Chapter 2: Stay At Home

Part 1

Megumin POV

"Nnnn…."

I slowly open my eyes and get up for a moment.

I adjust my eyes with light that I get. I notice that I'm not in my own room, this is Kazuma's room.

"Nyaaaa?"

Uh… why am I sleeping in Kazuma's room? If it's my home in village, I understand what the cause… my mom. However, this is our mansion's. Property belonged to all party member, but Kazuma's the one claiming the building.

I try to remember why am I here last night.

"Nyaaaaa!"

Forget it! It's embarrassing! We didn't cross the line, but Kazuma's making me in the heat! Stupid cat instinct!

After I calmed down, I notice from window that sun already high above... it's late morning. Even this cat body is causing me deep slumber because cat trait.

"Nya…"

It's useless thinking all this stuff, better take breakfast.

When I go down stair, I noticed Kazuma almost going out wearing his adventurer gears.

"Nyaaaa~"

I hug Kazuma from behind, this cat instinct surely makes me too clinging towards Kazuma. I'm not going to complain about it, but I have two sided feeling right coming from different creatures now… A comfortable and embarrassed feeling from respectively a cat and a woman.

"Oh Megumin, I just plan to visit Wiz place for further information about how to reverse this new body of yours… for time being, can you just stay at home? By the way, your breakfast is already in dining table."

"Nyaaaa~ Purrr…"

Kazuma looks like getting used to my cat behavior and patting my head, both Megumin and Chomusuke feel happy… But I can't go outside considering my appearance and speak pattern that is cat sound right now.

"Well, I'm going now."

"Nyaaa~"

I want to said 'becareful' but my mouth didn't allow it… for now.

I feel quite hungry too, so I headed to dining room and there's my own breakfast prepared by Kazuma… somehow I'm feeling quite embarrassed with fact that he's care about me right now.

"Nyaaaa?"

Well, sure I need some nutritious foods… but why added garlic? And isn't cat quite allergy to some vegetables? Kazuma must be thinking this new body work the same way like human and not like cat.

Like it or not, I eat my breakfast with meat first and eat other slowly to makes sure my new body is compatible with each food.

Some green vegetable didn't compatible with this new body and making my lung uncomfortable. After one bite of each foods, I just eat something compatible and throw away foods that making me feel sick.

"Nyaaaa…."

Breakfast is done, so what to do now?

Aqua still work in town, Darkness have Landlord problem, and Kazuma is going to Wiz place.

I'm totally alone at home right now… well, not totally if I count myself as two being... Chomusuke and Megumin… Lord Zell also still in his stable near home… and I remember Aqua said there's a ghost of young girl living here?

Forget the last one, that experience from our first night in this Mansion still freaks me out…. I sense something and looking around.

I SENSE SOMETHING STARING AT ME!? BUT I DON'T SEE ANYONE!?

I tried looking around again but carefully this time, because I feel cold in my spine right now and to my surprise… I faintly see a young girl near me but I can see passing through her whole body, she's transparent and floating behind me.

"Nyaaaa…."

I'm surely surprised to be able see a ghost, but because she's a young girl and not having scary look appearance making me at ease somehow.

'Oh, you can see me?'

I just nod at her who's asking question.

"Nyaaa?"

'Hahaha, it's weird right? If you're a priest, you can at least sensing me.'

I'm sensing before notice you though.

"Nyanyaa?"

'My name is Anna, the original resident of this Mansion.'

Oh, so she's Anna that Aqua talks about once if I remember.

"Nya Nyanyaaa?"

'How am I able talking to you? I don't know, usually it's just with Aqua-sama but lately Kazuma-kun can see me too.'

Kazuma can see her too? Oh, maybe because Serena incident.

"Nyanya…"

'By the way, who are you now? Chomusuke-kun or Megumin-chan?'

"Nyanyanya! Nyaanyaaaa!"

'Oh you're Megumin-chan? What? Am I the younger one so I can't address you with chan? No way, no way. I already over 100 years old meanwhile you just 15 years old at best. Also, addressing with chan is nothing to do with age difference and just tells the person is cute.'

This ghost is surely making my bloods boil with embarrassment! So that's the meaning addressing someone with chan?

"Nyanyaaaa!"

'By the way, if you're Megumin-chan why speak like Chomusuke-kun? I can understand you, but saying Nya again and again kind of making me confused."

"Nyanyaa."

'Fused? What's that?'

I don't know what it means but for sure it making me combined with Chomusuke.

"Nyanyanyaa."

'Dungeon?'

"Nyanyanyaaa…"

'Yeah, Megumin-chan right… better Kazuma-kun himself told the story rather that this cat girl with screw loose.'

"Nyanyaaaa!"

Even this ghost calls me a girl with screw loose!? I'm smart you know!?

Huh, better calm down myself.

'Where are you going?'

"Nyanyanya."

I just let Anna doing whatever she want, but she's just following me around Mansion.

After some minute of walking around, I tucked myself in one of Kazuma invention, Kotatsu! Because this cat instinct makes me want go to sleep again after eating.

"Purrrr…."

The heat from Kotatsu feels nice, perfect for cat sleeping post.

'Is that Kotatsu comfortable for sleeping?'

"Nyaaaa~"

Maybe, I don't know but it's awesomely warm and comfortable despite how cold or hot outside… this place always have same temperature if the person used this have enough mana. That's what Kazuma said.

'I want try it too… uh, I wish that I still alive at this moment and living with your party.'

"Nyanyaanyaaa…"

That's sound like impossibility and foolish wish. If Anna still alive, we won't live here for sure. Also, I heard ghost can possessing Golem but that doesn't mean the return of touch, taste, and smell sense... they're just able to communicate and move via golem at best.

'Yeah, what I ask for is impossible.'

"Nyaanyaaa~"

Good to hear! After some minutes, I'm sleeping because warm in Kotatsu. Now I understand why Kazuma reluctant to leave this place sometimes.

Part 2

Kazuma POV

I walked towards Wiz shop after some chat with Megumin, albeit that's just me who's giving her instruction.

Cat girl Megumin, Chomusuke type… somehow she's making me remember one of her village attraction, cat girl with swimsuit figurine that being placed in some kind of Japanese temple. That Japanese has no bound to corrupt this world resident into believing a cat girl is some kind goddess…

Ugh, that thought alone is making me mad somehow, ARE YOU TELLING ME JAPANESE JUST SOMEKIND OF STUPID PEOPLE!? DON'T MESS WITH ME!? Wait a second, actually some noticeable Japanese are indeed kind of stupid in their head. Katsuragi fellow with his hero complex, Destroyer and Crimson Demon creator, and now a Figurine guy? Uh, at least for most unnoticeable Japanese are right in the head but I'm sure almost all of them have this hero complex… I have it too but I never consider myself a hero with super ability, I'm just your ordinary hero… A life safer hero when I see someone in death danger… forget it, why my thought are kind of chuunibyou right now?

Kriiing

"Welcome young brat who's having conflict feeling about his beloved and her familiar!"

"Oh, shut up Vanir! Can't you stop looking at my private thought!"

I just entered Wiz store and Vanir in instant making me blushing and angry.

Yeah, I have conflict feeling about Megumin last night, she's cat girl now and combined with Chomusuke… Isn't that mean if I'm crossing line with her right now, I'M FUCKING MEGUMIN AND HER CAT TOO!? That kind of disturbing and exciting in some way, but I don't know what to do for that time being.

"Hmm, Moi won't inquire thee privacy for now… Why art thou coming here again?"

"I want to know where's the demon that Vanir yesterday said, one that have Split Curse."

"Oh, thou want that demon location?"

I nod at Vanir question.

"So where's he? I will paid this information in cash."

"Hmmm, the price is 1 Million Eris."

"…. Kind of expecting that since you do the same with Serena last time."

"Muahaha, as expected from the one who always unpredictable even for Moi!"

"Right, all my pocket money…"

Vanir surely have a way to extort all my pocket money, like he does with Serena last time.

"Thou don't need give it now, Moi will tell thou where thou need to be going. Moi won't extort money from thou today, instead Moi have a request for thou."

Oh, it's rare for Vanir to rather requesting me and not taking my money directly.

"If it's within my power, I will do my best."

I hope it isn't outrageous.

"What Moi request is, can thou bring me some dragon scale and phoenix feather? Apparently the demon you search living in a dungeon that have these two monster."

"…"

It's outrageous request….

"The Dragon there are Elder type and Phoenix are still youngling if lucky."

"What I need to do about that information?"

"Nothing."

"…."

What Vanir said quite important information, but how I use that for battle or anything?

"Even if thou didn't want to go, Explosion Girl and Evil cat goddess must be separated by any means."

"… Vanir still can see Megumin's future?"

"No, Moi still can't see her future but Moi devil instinct tells Moi she must be back to normal or anything bad will happen."

"... anything bad…"

If Vanir engrossed about it, by all mean I need to return Megumin and Chomusuke became each individual. I gulped at the thought what will happen if we decided to keep her current appearance.

"Like she's became full fledged Goddess! Evil goddess is okay, but if she became pure Goddess! Moi will vanquish her!"

"Give my feeling back!"

THAT'S JUST SOME RIVALRY INSTINCT OF A DEVIL AGAINST A GODDESS!?

"Well, well, Thou don't need to worry… Moi won't attack her out of blue and thou, became her beloved, can control her."

"You said it like I was her controller and she's character in game!?"

"Correct." "Seriously, what's wrong with this world?"

Even though first time I'm here and thinking this world works exactly like a game, but this world isn't a game but reality. Why, why is Vanir said Megumin like a game now?

"First of, she's too predictable in combat. Second, thou have romantic relationship with her and applying some sort of dating game to it."

… Yeah, it seem I play dating simulator with Megumin as my route. If this world is computer that is. What I seek is love when playing that type of game.

However, if I'm really apply dating simulator to Megumin. That mean I'm not treating Megumin like a person but a fictional character. I don't want that despite fact this world work in fantasy set, every single creatures here have their own consciousness and making them feel rather real than fiction.

Megumin, apart from her explosion and chuunibyou, was a person that making me feel comfort and her emotion is prove that she's real person and not an NPC from a game, the same goes to other and this world as a whole. That's why after some weeks after she joining my party and know what she really is, I start giving point to her explosion. I became her only explosion connoisseur. I don't know how she end up falling for me, she want my love but always failing because either interrupted or both of us afraid.

I don't know if her love is just a part of her sympathy for me or tired with how I constantly declare that some girl in my party must be fall in love with me. She's faking her love just to silencing me.

"But I don't want a fake love in real world..."

I suddenly remember my childhood friend who's breaking her promise… or is she really breaking her promise just because I saw she's riding with upperclassmen bike? I don't know anymore because I'm not in that world again, but that really broke my heart that time. Is this why I'm afraid going further with Megumin? Because… I'm a coward.

"Moi assure thou. Explosion girl before turning into cat goddess, Moi see her heart, thought, and desire… She truly love and desire thou, young brat. Her love isn't fake but real."

"… She really love me? Why is she desire me… I'm not even a good person, she can find someone better than me."

"If thou said that to her, thou art truly an asshole."

"Yeah, I'm scum and asshole person… why I deny Megumin's love? I don't know if I truly love her, but I like her."

"Thou love her, the fact thou art crying right now is a sign of love."

I swept my eyes, and true to Vanir word… I'm crying.

Why am I crying? Because I find someone who's truly love me? Or I found someone to love again? I don't truly believe Vanir words because sometimes he's lying just to get dark emotion but I'm sure this is a sweet sour emotion leaking from me. However, just to making sure what Vanir goal is.

"Are Vanir supporting my relationship with Megumin?"

"Moi support every couple in this world as long they're giving offspring to add Moi plates of dark emotion."

I smiled wryly at Vanir. So just for add number of people in this world? Quite straight forward answer but his main purpose is always to get dark emotion from us.

"You're really cruel about emotion Vanir but…. Thanks for supporting me with Megumin."

"Thou didn't need to thanks Moi about that, Moi get what Moi want and thou get what thou want."

What Vanir said pondered my heart. What I really want in this world? I start having a short flashback about my previous live.

I'm just normal person back then. Having a slightly good grades and high luck, until my childhood friend break her promise to marry me. I became a hikikomori and NEET, I too obsessed with games and anime to distract me from my past. Even when I died, Aqua is laughing about my pathetic death. That time, I'm not hero and just… kind of trash in modern society.

After reincarnated, what I really want in this world? Became a hero? Having adventure? Or found a love?

These three are always my main goal in this world, but what I really want? Or changing myself is what my previous self always want?

"When the time comes, thou will know what thou really want. By the way, young brat. Do thou have new invention?"

"Oh! Right I forgot… and h- HEY!? TELL ME ABOUT WHERE'S DEMON PLACES FIRST VANIR!?"

I forgot my main purpose coming here because pondering my life.

"Oh, very well. Then thou really will carry dragon scale and phoenix feather when come back here."

"I…. I will try my best."

I want to reject his request but then again Megumin need to revert back became human.

There's might be a way to get what Vanir wanted, I have high luck so I think it will working in the end?

"The dungeon location is in border of Belzerg, the one between where dragon knight story originated."

Sometimes I heard girls talking about dragon knight story, while it's lovely but also that's dumb white knight character. So I just need to search where that story originated… right?

Part 3

Megumin POV

I see void, all white.

What is this place? Can I speak?

"Hello… Eh?"

I speak normally and check my body, this is my normal body.

"What's happening?"

I don't remember revert back to human, I still in cat form before.

"Because you're still having cat form in real life."

"Who!?"

I looked around and see someone approaching me.

"Wolbach and her half."

"Nyaaa."

She's my master holding my cat.

"Master…"

I rush to hug my master. I cried, I never thought meeting her again after killing her with my own explosion.

"Uuuuuu…"

"It's okay, calm down my pupil."

My overflowing emotion comes out like water when I see her. She's patting my back while I'm wetting her clothes.

"Hic… I… I'm sorry… hic…. For k-killing you… hic… M-master…."

"It's okay, everything all right… you just follow your leader instruction, that's for the best."

After she calm me down with my repeated sorry… for how many? I forgot.

"Thanks Master, I feel refreshed."

"You don't need to say that, also you can call me Wolbach instead of Master."

"Nyaaa."

"Then Wolbach can call me by my name, Megumin?"

"There's nothing to lose or gain for knowing names right?"

There's a silent between me and Wolbach as we stare at each other, but there's always something bothering me.

"Wolbach."

"Yes?"

"When my party fight against you, did Wolbach really forgetting me?"

I sullen at the thought, why that time she's forgetting me and this time remember me as her pupil?

She give me a little smile.

"Megumin can ask Kazuma about that, he's the only one who know the truth about my defeat."

I just blankly stare at her.

"Isn't it for combine with your half? Chomusuke?"

"You're right in a way but just ask your Kazuma anyway. However, your answer is also answering another question."

I pondered what's that question might be.

"Er… what question?"

"How we're able to talk right now."

"Eh?"

So there's some kind of method to talk with Wolbach? But how…

"First of, about me and my half. We're the same being but split into two creatures. However, due one of us disappear making another absorb the presence and mana of other half. Thus making us one again, in this case, your familiar became true god of sloth and violence after you defeating me."

"Er… I still don't understand."

"Put it simply, My mind split into two. A woman of sloth and cat of violence. I'm defeated thus making the cat absorb my mind into her."

"What Wolbach saying is her mind and soul already lived in Chomusuke?"

"Yeah… kind of, because we're still the same person you're referring to."

"Nyaaa."

Okay… this split thing make my head crazy but isn't it what will make me normal again?

"Uh… okay, so why now I can talk to Wolbach now?"

"Because you're become one with us."

"Hahaha, yeah… I combined with my familiar."

So this is effect of having Chomusuke fused with me?

"When we wake up, we end up in same body, and your thought sometimes getting interrupted by me or my half."

"That… that's kind of explaining my new behavior."

Yeah, cat instinct or want to attack Vanir and Aqua. These thought never occurred to me as Megumin but now I have because combined with Chomusuke.

"If I'm correct, this is your plane of consciousness. A world of yours mind."

"Are you telling me my world is a blank page?"

She shook her head.

"No, think something."

I think about Explosion and what I see and feel is indeed my explosion, my 120 point explosion more specifically.

"Eh? I still stand up?"

"Well, it's your thought. You can always do whatever you want… like…"

What stand near Wolbach is…

"Kazuma…"

Yeah, it's Kazuma but unmoving.

"Kazuma is your leader, right? I know Megumin love him, I and my half like him too. That's why my half always near him."

"… But why Wolbach is showing me Kazuma in my own plane of thought?"

"Because we shared the same body, I, my half, and Megumin shared planes of consciousness too."

"Eeeh…"

So my own plane is her plane too? We're sharing consciousness?

I look to unmoving Kazuma again.

"… Megumin, want claim your leader love?"

I gulp at her word, she sound like a succubus to me right now.

"Uh… is it costing my vitality?"

I remember Kazuma said that succubus sucking vitality to survive or live.

She's smiling wryly at me.

"I'm not a succubus and this is just like dream, but it might be affecting your action when with Kazuma."

I… I always want Kazuma love, but doing that with him kind of embarrassing in real life. If it's in a dream, it's okay… right?

"… I always want to know what always hitting me when I sleeping with Kazuma."

I blushed at my words. I remember times Kazuma thing hitting me when we hug.

"Oh that, I believe my half once see what in bottom half of your leader is."

"Nyaaa."

Uh… I don't know what to feel about a cat see Kazuma thing but...

"C-Chomusuke, C-can you show me that?"

"Nya-"

I feel someone shaking me a little bit.

"Megumin, wake up… time for lunch."

"Nnn."

Ah, even in a dream when something good almost happen between me and Kazuma. Someone interrupted us. This time real Kazuma who's interrupted my good dream. I want going back to sleep.

Kazuma lift up my head and stare directly with my eyes.

"Hey, wake up…. WHY ARE YOU CRYING AND DROOLING!?"

"NYAAAAAA!?"

I ALMOST KNOW WHAT'S SMALL KAZUMA LOOK LIKE!? Eh, wait… where did that thought coming from!? am I suddenly became a pervert like Kazuma!?

I get out of Kotatsu and running to my own bedroom, that's some embarrassing thought I had. I want to see little Kazuma in a dream despite he's in front of me!? I blushed at the thought.

"What's happening to Megumin?"

I faintly hear what Kazuma said. I don't know if more lust about Kazuma is cat instinct or my own desire.

"NYAAAAAAAAA!?"

IS THIS WHAT YOU MEAN AFFECTING MY ACTION WHEN WITH KAZUMA!? WOLBACH!?

Part 4

After calming down my emotion, I go to dining room and there's Kazuma waiting me.

"What's wrong, Megumin?"

Kazuma ask me with worried expression, I blushed with how close he's.

"Nya."

I brushed off his hand that starting to pat me.

"… Okay…."

I and Kazuma eat lunch silently. I still feel embarrassed about what I thinking before.

"Nyam."

Well, Kazuma bring some skewer with him before going home that I eat. Isn't it weedhopper skewer?

"Vanir already told me where we can find splitting curse."

"Nya?"

That topic caught my interest.

"Apparently, it's in dungeon where Belzerg crossed with country which Dragon Knight story originated."

"Nyanyaaa?"

Isn't that good? All we need just information about where that stupid Dragon Knight story originated. Maybe we need Yunyun or Iris help.

"You know something about where that story coming from Megumin?"

I just shrug my shoulder, how I supposed to know? I'm just care my own business.

"I take that as a 'no' then."

"Nyaaa."

Well, what my mouth want to say is indeed 'no' too.

"Well then, want me go along with your explosion trip?"

"Nn?"

I just tilt my head a little, confused. Didn't I already cast explosion today? Or that's just a dream?

"Megumin didn't cast explosion yet right? We will do a guild quest."

Uh… Did I really cast it in my dream and still can cast it in real life when doing quest?

Oh well, it doesn't matter as Kazuma can give me mana via drain touch. So I wear my own adventurer gears and hide my cat features. I and Kazuma will take a big quest for now.

Part 5

I think of big quest but… it's just a herd of one shot bear.

"Nyaaa…"

"What? One shot bear is high level monster too you know? And we still need to clear Aqua's debt."

Again? Just how many that useless goddess make debt and my beloved Kazuma clear it for her sake? If all of this is done, I will revenge to that stupid Aqua…. Again, where's that thought come from!? I never hate Aqua but somehow I hate her now, is this yours line of thought Wolbach!?

"Nnnn…"

"What?"

"Nyaaa~"

I still feel conflicted with my trail of thought when looking towards Kazuma. Sometime lewd, sometime romantic, sometime dramatic, and sometime not related directly at him like where's Japan located and want to meet his parents.

"…. And that's the last bear in my trap, you can blow it up now, Megumin."

Apparently, when I'm daydreaming, Kazuma set up bunch of trap to catch some one shot bear. I believe that's come from thief skill being taught from Chris, Wire Trap.

Well, now I'm in spotlight. All I need is to cast explosion.

"Nyanyanyanyanyanya nyanyanyanya…."

I feel weird halfway, hearing nyaa instead of my correct chant kind of killing my mood.

"NYANYAAAAANYAAAA!?"

EVEN EXPLOSION SHOUT KILLING MY MOOD!?

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

Ah… that's weakest explosion I ever had.

"Uh… every one shot bear that I trapped killed by your explosion but… 20 points."

My mood is totally dropped, that's quite bad score. Although my lowest… or highest? Bad score was negative 90.

"Nyaaa…"

I want something light up my mood… but somehow my cat sound makes me more sad than anything, I can't talk in normal manner right?

"… Let's get our bounty."

Nothing much left to do here. Kazuma carry me on his back and walk back to Axel and report guild lady that we complete this quest.

Somehow my mood lighten up a little when Kazuma carrying me, truth to be told, I just brushed my lips with his ear even when we enter the city without me noticing. Someone see me with weird eye but avoided my glance. Uh, it looks like I will have weird name from now on.

I stop brushed my lips with Kazuma ear as we enter guild hall, Kazuma still carry me on the back.

"Luna-san, we already exterminate that high amount of One shot bear. Here's the prove."

Kazuma walk toward counter lady, Luna-san. He's immediately hand over my adventurer card because I'm the one get killing blow.

"Alright, wait a second."

Luna must be preparing our reward. After a while, she came back.

"Here's your money Kazuma-san, thanks for hard work! You too Megumin-san!"

Luna-san didn't hesitate in giving our rewards like yesterday, either the bounty is low or high amount of one shot bear really troublesome for newbie adventurers.

By the way, when we reach guild hall it's already early afternoon so we hurriedly going home without much talking or looking every person in guild. I can't talk right now so why am I troubled with that thought?

…. Are you kidding me? Yunyun is in front of our mansion, maybe want to challenge me.

"Megumin, my rival! Today we will settled our long rivalry! I challenge you!"

"……"x2

Me and Kazuma just silent, we're tired today. Try again tomorrow.

"Answer me!? Why you two just silent!? It freaks me out!?"

"Sorry Yunyun, apparently Megumin and me are pretty tired today. Can you postponed your challenge to her?"

"Ah, is that so? Okay, I will challenge Megumin tomorrow."

Easy, thanks Kazuma.

"Ah, it's almost night Yunyun. You stay in my mansion tonight, I need someone watch over other three. I need to do something."

Uh… Kazuma? What are you planning? Also, why are you inviting Yunyun!?

"Really? But is it ok to spend night in Kazuma-san mansion?"

Why are you staring at me? Asking my approval?

"It's okay Yunyun, you can spend a night here. If you worry I'm taking advantages from you, I didn't crossing line with my party even we're living in same roof."

You almost cross line with me several times tough.

"Okay, if Kazuma-san insist. I will stay for tonight."

And why are you accepting Kazuma invitation Yunyun!? I feel Kazuma planning something bad and taking advantages from you!?

Part 6

I thought Kazuma planning something lewd or he goes to Succubus café, but I'm totally wrong.

Here I'm eating dinner with Aqua and Darkness with addition of my rival in dining table. Meanwhile Kazuma make something in Kotatsu, he looks like making new invention.

"Hehehe, stay in friend home~ How fun~"

Apparently Yunyun constantly repeated that word like some weirdo, Kazuma told other two that Yunyun will stay over tonight and making them over protective toward Yunyun if Kazuma will lay a hand on my rival. Maybe only me who notice it, but his eyes didn't have any intention like taking advantage with my rival. Instead, I feel it towards me. What's this feel… I feel weird when Kazuma see me.

'Maybe that's love~'

You again Anna? I want to eat peacefully so back off!

'Okay, okay, don't need to be rough.'

I feel hot. Well, maybe because I still wear my adventurer gears. I don't want Yunyun notice my cat traits. Also, I keep silent this whole time.

"Megumin, I duel you in chess!"

After we finish eat, Yunyun ask me for a game duel. I reluctantly play the game. Play it silently kind of killing my mood somehow?

"Ah… you checkmate me…"

Yunyun said with a smile. If I can shout Explosion, you will lose early on.

"By the way Megumin, is your mood really bad? I didn't hear you talking today."

"…"

Uh, this will lead to dangerous conversation.

"… why are you silent and creepily stare at me, Megumin?"

"….."

Seriously, is my silent reply scary? Well, I guess in a way…

"Megumin! Answer me! You're scaring me out!"

Ah, she scared of me. I hurriedly go to Kazuma side and see what he created.

"Hey! Answer me first!? Are you mad at me!?"

I don't mad but you wouldn't understand cat language. Also, I don't want talk to you in cat.

Ah, it seem other two are doing games when I'm ignoring Yunyun to see Kazuma.

It seem Yunyun following me and watch Kazuma invention.

"Don't interrupt me."

"Okay."

I just nod at Kazuma word, we just look at his invention. This continued until late night and we go to our respective bedroom. There's empty room that can be used by Yunyun. Kazuma on other hand still working on his invention.

I lie in my bed and try to sleep. I guess I'm sleeping too much today because I hardly can close my eyes.

"Nnn…"

…. Somehow I want Kazuma patting me right now, is it Chomusuke line of thought?

End of Chapter 2

**MEGUNYAAA CHAPTER TWO ARE HERE! This chapter is kind of explanation of what kind state of mind Megumin is right now. Also, how it's affecting her life. But really what I was thinking about last part? That's kind of related unrelated, I dunno?**

**Review reply! **

**James Birdsong: Glad you like it!**

**Psycho-Kozel: Just see what will I write for this fanfic anyway, Nekopara? Isn't this season have a show about that?**

**ContriversalNews: This chapter is kind of explaining what state Megumin really is, right? Hope you understand!**

** Hope you all enjoy this chapter! See you!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Warning: Fuse!Catgirl!MeguminxChomusuke, little OOC, Rate Can Be changed, etc**

**Konosuba Belongs to Akatsuki Natsume**

**Author: BetweenIandGirl**

**Presenting: MeguNYAAA**

Chapter 3: Investigating Story and Dungeon

Part 1

Megumin POV

"Nnnn…."

I rolled in my bed. Unlike yesterday I slept in Kazuma's bedroom, I slept in my own bedroom now but... somehow can't sleep peacefully and repeatedly waking up. Ah, why am I feeling so uncomfortable…. And this is in middle of night

"…."

My body are half-cat right now, maybe some cat fact might help.

Think, what's making cat sleep uncomfortable or rather how to making cat sleep peacefully.

"Nyaa?"

I remember Chomusuke usually slept on sofa, warm places or Kazuma…

Kazuma… yeah, maybe that's the cause. Before I tried to sleep, I thought about wanting Kazuma patting me.

"Nnnn…"

I tried to brush off that thought but that just making me more remember what I wanted.

Ah, Yunyun is still in Mansion. Is it sleeping together with Kazuma possible if she's around?

Uh, that thought is making me more difficult to sleep. I want Kazuma near me… huft, why that thought seem never brushed off from me? Chomusuke, is it you?

Not much have thing to do, I get up and walk to Kazuma's bedroom. I knocked the door wait his reply.

"Nyaaaa~"

Kazuma didn't reply to my sound, I open the door slowly and true to my thought. Kazuma is already falling asleep.

"…."

Why am I breaking in boy bedroom in night? I remember Kazuma said it's one form of sexual harassment.

However, look at Kazuma… I gulp, c-can I do it? Sleep next to him without wake him up.

"…"

What am I thinking? Some sort of pervert? Or is it Chomusuke and Wolbach thought?

Anyway, I sneakily sleep beside him and taking half of futon to cover me without disturbing Kazuma sleep.

"…."

Damn, I unconsciously sleep beside Kazuma without much thought. I open again my eyes and look directly at Kazuma.

"Nnn… quest complete."

"Nya…"

It looks like he dreaming about having adventures. I feel our role reversed tonight. I remember my first night sleeping with Kazuma, although that time being forced by my mom.

Kazuma tried to sleep with me meanwhile I'm in deep slumber that time. I tried to sleep with Kazuma meanwhile he's in deep slumber this time.

"…"

I think Kazuma will be surprised to see I'm sleeping with him next morning, but then again he might be like it, I heard he let out excited yell once I'm sleeping with him before. Kazuma always said that I always raise his expectation high but leave him unhanging in the end, that's not my purpose though.

I always leave myself open to him, especially when I let out explosion… why my thought suddenly telling myself that I defenseless toward Kazuma? Uuu, although it's true but Kazuma never do that… ah, is it what other thought about me? Defenseless young girl that can be exploit… AHHHHH! STOP THINKING THAT!?

… am I suddenly fallen asleep and in plane of mind right now?

"Hahaha…. What a strange way of thinking…."

"Sorry…."

"Nyaa~"

Wolbach apologize her way of thinking. Based on our previous conversation, each of us have their own way of thought but because we end up in same body making our own thought interrupt each other and making mess of mind. I'm the victim here and these two sending unnecessary or lewd thought.

"But why am I suddenly fallen asleep?"

"Ah, well… Kazuma used drain touch to you…"

"Seriously? So I have mana exhaustion thanks to sleeping Kazuma."

"Yeah, luckily he's just sucking your mana for a short period. If not, you will become all bone."

Uh, Kazuma drain touch is super dangerous if he's careless

"It's my fault to sleep beside him without his permission. It's alright."

However, what is this feeling in my chest? All relieved when heard that information.

"By the way, want continue to do 'thing' with your leader in here?"

"W-Wolbach mean practicing with Kazuma in my thought?"

"Eh, no… Megumin said want to see bottom half of your leader right?"

Again… I believe if this continues, I will suspect everyone in here is succubus and I have become a pervert.

BUT I'M NOT PERVERT! I'M STILL NORMAL UNLIKE KAZUMA!

However, I'm kind of curious too…

"I… I'm just really curios what hitting me when I hugging Kazuma…"

"Okay~ My half, can you project it?"

"Nyaa~"

Kazuma figure had appeared in front of us, or more correctly facing me.

"Uh…"

This figure looks exactly like Kazuma but bare chest! No clothes! Why no clothes!

I drifted my eyes downward and I close my eyes with my hands when I see writing 'Holy sword: Excalibur↓' in his stomach.

"Kyaaaa!"

I can't do it! Not after I see my own writing! I want to go further down but I'm embarrassed! WHAT'S HOLY SWORD EXCALIBUR! MY PAST SELF! That time Kazuma got weird all of sudden! I prefer angry Kazuma over nice Kazuma after I write that in his stomach! That's weiiiiird if he became nice after my prank!

"Uuuu… Why added that writing, Wolbach, Chomusuke? Now I feel ashamed if I peeping him in my own dream."

I still close my eyes, not want to glance at naked Kazuma figure.

"Eh, I thought you will be excited about it."

"No! I don't feel excited at all! I feel guilty after seeing that! EXCALIBUR MY ASS!"

"Funny how you said that…"

"Likes I care!"

"Well, if that's what you want. I will give him clothes."

I open my eyes and Kazuma figure is wearing adventurer gears. I let out a sigh.

"That's better, I think it's early for me to see Kazuma fully naked and…"

I stop in my word, uh… what I want with Kazuma again?

"And?"

"… I feel must naked too if I see him like that."

What am I talking about?

"Are Megumin guilty over writing in his stomach?"

I just nod… yeah, I feel deserving a punishment for that. At least punishment like what I do to him, writing in my body and not any physical injury.

"Yeah, somehow Kazuma who's postponed his revenge making me scared and uneasy."

"Okay, I understand… how about train your mental when he give punishment to you?"

"What Wolbach mean?"

I tilt my head, confused.

"I will train your mental state using Kazuma figure… like this."

Suddenly Kazuma figure move and grip my shoulder… his expression is kind of sad but also scary for a moment.

"Megumin…"

"Y-yes!?"

WHY THIS KAZUMA FIGURE FEELS SO REAL AND HAS AUTHORITY AURA!? I CAN'T HANDLE IT!

"You're kicked out from my party…"

"Gack! Please let me stay in Kazuma party! I will do anything!

"Sorry…"

I drop my hand and knee to the floor.

"Er… this is just simulation Megumin…"

"EVEN SO THAT'S THE CRUELEST SIMULATION I HAD!?"

I forget that's just Wolbach making illusion. I don't want kicked out from Kazuma party, that's why I said that. Cruel, Wolbach are so cruel… but then again she's goddess of violence and sloth. Why am I surprised?

"Well, then… we will use the second place in list for your mental training…"

"W-what is it?"

I hope not another heartbreaking like before.

"Kazuma have their way with you…. in other words, crossing line."

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! ARE YOU REALLY NOT SUCCUBUS!?"

"No, I'm evil goddess."

"Then why are Wolbach suggesting that!?"

"I mean, this is the closest thing your leader want… your virginity…"

I blush hearing her words.

"I want to know how Wolbach have that info… I mean!? I want do it in real life rather in a dream!? I don't want to be called fraud or coward if Kazuma know this!?"

Wolbach let out a sigh.

"Okay, I will use the last place in list for your mental training."

"I hope it isn't another weird or heartbreaking thing."

"You're being groped by your leader."

"Are you trying making me in the heat!? Are my mentor actually a pervert!?"

"No! You're going too far! Your leader might still do it!"

Part 2

Kazuma POV

I open my eyes because feeling uncomfortable when sleeping.

What greeted me was sleeping and blushing Megumin. I blink for a second, uncomprehend what's happening.

I remember sleeping alone yesterday, this mean Megumin infiltrate my bedroom. But… but…

"Yahoooooo!"

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaa!?"

I can't help but let out excited shout and waking up Megumin in process. It's not everyday that Megumin is the one who want sleeping with me.

Megumin looks at me and everything around until looked troubled.

"Nyanyaaaa…."

"It's okay, I rather happy Megumin willing sleep with me even without my consent."

Megumin blushed hearing my reply, is my word right on the spot?

She crawl on my bed again and clinging in my chest, like a cat.

"Nyaaaaa~"

Her eyes are shining and her face is now red. Uh… is Chomusuke making her in heat again? Or am I unconsciously groping Megumin?

"Sigh."

I just give her a hug, we continue like this until sunrise.

Megumin who's still wearing her pajamas follow me but not when I'm going in bathroom. Uh, is it cat instinct again? Cat that's following someone they trust? Or Megumin actually want something?

After me and Megumin take a bath, we prepare breakfast. This end up pretty quickly because I have cooking skill.

We prepare all dishes on table and wait other to come here.

"Good Morning! Kazuma-san! Megumin…."

Yunyun is the one coming here first in happy mood but trailed off when she saw Megumin. Ah, I forgot Yunyun still here and Megumin doesn't cover her cat traits today. I look at Megumin, she looks troubled. I guess she just forget to cover it.

"K-Kazuma-san? Why Megumin have cat ears, wings, and a tail?"

I guess I will try to making excuses from her misunderstanding, I'm trying not to lied but deviating the truth.

"We played a game with punishment before, this is the result."

"Are you two playing adult games!?"

I raised an eye brow.

"No, I just ask Megumin to dress like this after she lost."

Megumin is pounding my shoulder, maybe because her nature as Yunyun's rival makes her don't want Yunyun knows her defeats. But in all, this is just covering… why is Megumin so worked up?

"Ah… hmm… it's hard to believe Kazuma won in game with Megumin, she always had a way to cheat."

"I counter her cheat with cheat, I'm a gamer after all."

"Hahaha…"

After our little chat, we eat our breakfast and leave some proportions to Darkness and Aqua.

In the middle of our breakfast, I remember something Vanir said yesterday.

"Yunyun, do you know where's dragon knight story originated?"

"Does Kazuma-san have interest hearing that story?"

Despite Yunyun said that with her usual shy tone, but I can see her eyes shining indicating she's excited. Megumin take an interest in our conversation and carefully hear what Yunyun will said.

"No, just want to know where that stupid white knight character's coming from."

"Ah… well, I don't know for sure… but rumors said he's from the opposite direction of Demon King castle."

Yunyun instantly calm down when I said just curious. The opposite direction of Demon King castle huh?

That's mean, we will negate from Alcarentina and Crimson Demon Village but also Capital of Belzerg. Negate from Elroad too because it's still too close to Demon King and Belzerg. So this means we will go into the farthest border in Belzerg.

"Thanks Yunyun. I start thinking want to do Dungeon Raid near Belzerg border, would you like to come?"

"Really! Thanks for inviting me!"

"Nnnn…"

Megumin started pounding hard on my shoulder, is she jealous I inviting Yunyun to saving her? I really don't understand her way of thought as cat girl.

Part 3

Megumin POV

It's already a week and a day after we depart from Axel, we just need one day carriage ride until we arrived at Border City. Border city isn't actually the city name but rather because it's so close and far away from Capital, that city usually being called by that. I don't care what name border town is, what I need to know is Japan. Again, where that thought comes from?

Apparently, we teleport to city nears Border city. Because if we start carriage rides in Axel, it will be weeks. However, Yunyun comes along with us because Kazuma invitation. Like seriously Kazuma, what are you thinking? For a whole week, I don't speak even in cat way. It will embarrass me if Yunyun hear my meows or purrs.

Luckily, Wolbach which is in my body… or rather in my mind? Listening to all my vent and make me at ease, although she's still trying to trains my mental with Kazuma figure. I only allowed her mental train me with Kazuma groping me… I-I m-mean Kazuma's already holding my hand, patting my head and hair, and hugging me. I-it's natural right if the next stage is that? From pure touch became lewd touch… W-WOLBACH!? ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKING ME A PERVERT!? STOP INTERRUPT MY THOUGHT WITH THIS DIRTY THOUGHT!?

Today is nothing different, enjoy carriage ride to Border city. Kazuma's is talking with other passenger, maybe collect information if some of them know where the dungeon he's looking for. Aqua is drawing from water, why she does that? I don't know. Darkness meanwhile doesn't do anything, maybe enjoy being ignored and no one even dare talk to her for some reason. And Yunyun who's tagging along because Kazuma invites her, try to challenge me. However, I turn down every challenge with simply silent and do nothing about it.

"Hey! Megumin! Say something! It's already a week you didn't even speaking! Even you didn't cast explosion daily! What's wrong with you!"

"…."

"STOP STARING ME!? YOU FREAK ME OUT!?"

I just give her regular stare, maybe because I keep silent making it more dark than I expected?

"Ah, sorry Yunyun… it's also one of Megumin punishment after she lost, if she talks I will ask her to sound like a cat."

"Can Kazuma release her punishment?"

"No."

Kazuma… your late excuses seem weak for me… also stop tell her that I keep lost to you! Although if we're talking about game, we always about same score.

"Muuu…."

Yunyun seem angry to Kazuma and drift her eyesight to plain field.

Sorry Yunyun, I'm really can't talk to you also can't afford embarrass myself in cat tone. Damn cat sound.

…. Somehow or other I really want to punish Kazuma for keep telling Yunyun about my lost but also give him reward for keep trouble away from me, in this case Yunyun is trouble for me. I tug Kazuma sleeve.

"What's the problem Megumin?"

He looks at me, worried about me it seems. He's cute even with that commoner appearance but something reminds me of his cool masked self. Aaaah! I can't hold it!

"HMMMMPH!?"

I forcefully kiss him in the mouth and immediately broke our brief kiss. AAAAAAAAAAH!? WHAT HAVE I DONE!? Luckily no one look at us at that moment we kiss. Well, Darkness might be saw it since she's across us but all she doing is close her eyes, maybe getting pleasure of being ignored. S-safe….

"D-Did Megumin kiss me?"

I just nod and blushing all red to the way of my ears in reply to Kazuma question in whisper. W-Wolbach, are you interrupts my thought with the thought I'm kissing Kazuma? I want go to the edge of the world right now thanks to you! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Kazuma is blushing too, but to my surprise he's putting my head in his lap. Isn't it lap pillow? I feel he started patting me… Ah, my outburst seems gone and replaced by relaxed feeling.

"Don't purring okay."

I just nod at his whisper, it's not like I want to purr either. I will try concealing my purr because there're so much people in here. However, I wonder what making him doing this.

"That crimson demon kid really attached to ya…"

It seems one person look at us and the way he said it, he's treating me like a child. I want blow him up, but because Kazuma patting feels so nice and lovely. Therefore I forgive him.

"Well, kind of… I will ask you again, isn't the border city having a dungeon with Phoenix and Dragon?"

"Don't call me 'you', I'm Errick. I don't know about Dragon one but I know where Phoenix dungeon located."

"Really Errick? Can you tell me more about it?"

It seems this is the person Kazuma have discussion before and know where we need to go.

Kazuma patting makes me so relaxed and before I know it, I fell asleep.

"She seem enjoying your care and touch."

"S-Shut up!"

I faintly hear these two while I'm go deeper to deep slumber.

However, not a deep slumber but rather plane of our mind.

"…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

I suddenly remember my kiss with Kazuma and scream out of my lungs, I'm happy! But it's embarrassing do it in front of other although no one notice us!

"Ah… Uh…"

"WHAT'S WOLBACH WANT TO SAY!?"

Wolbach seem flustered too. We shared same body after all and it makes three of us feel same sense.

"S-Sorry, that kiss is my thought for making Megumin more courage."

I look at Chomusuke, she's red too somehow and rolling around.

"Ugh, it feels like we're making harem for Kazuma."

"Megumin don't need to say it, I'm well aware."

… After Darkness, now are my own master and familiar? I don't remember Kazuma being a harem protagonist! And I rather keep him for myself!

"Uuuu… I don't want master steal Kazuma from me."

Wolbach and Chomusuke have a cold sweat right now.

"It's not like me and my half want to steal your leader… it's just… we're sharing body!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I thought gone wild and cry, imagining Kazuma leave me and going after my master.

"Calm down! Calm down! I don't want Kazuma! Kazuma is ALL YOURS! ALL YOURS!?"

Part 4

Kazuma POV

We already arrived at Border City, although it's not real name but outsider often call it that since this city are Border with farthest neighboring country from Capital.

Megumin sleep peacefully on my lap in carriage, we decided to hide her cat traits from other so she's wearing her own mantel and hat. After she kisses me, I wonder why she does that kind of thing with me? I thought hard until comes to conclusion, Megumin want more my attention since our carriage ride making her does nothing other than sit down. Probably not getting attention from her loved one is like hell for a cat, that's why I put her on my lap and patting her to indicate I'm giving attention to her.

It's already late noon when we arrived and dark already in it's early, so we settle sleeping in inns considering how bad stable is and money isn't a problem for us right now. Unfortunately, this city inn's only have three person rooms.

"Uh, how we handle it?"

"I don't know, but three persons per room right? It will be waste if we don't save some money."

To my question, it weird Darkness said that despite being noble.

"WHY I MUST SHARE MY ROOM WITH OTHER! OTHER CAN RENT ANOTHER ROOM!"

"That won't work Aqua-san, it is lucky enough only two rooms available right now."

To Aqua tantrum, Yunyun said that in my defense.

"The problem is how we split our person in each room? We just rented two rooms."

"Yeah."

Every girls look at me like a trash. Well, maybe they're thinking I will take advantage on them except Megumin who's somehow more blushing.

"What's wrong Megumin?

Megumin tug on my sleeve, maybe want to take me somewhere else? I tag along her to corner and I see she started writing.

"It still kind of weird having Yunyun seeing me with this cat traits, can I sleep in same room with Kazuma? Huh…"

"Nnn…"

I read that in whisper and look Megumin who looks uneasy, quite rare she wants to sleep with me.

"Okay Megumin, you can sleep with me."

Megumin look relieved for now, but it will be a fuss after I said it to other.

"Already decided how to share two rooms with us Kazuma?"

"Well, the truth is… Megumin want sleep with me, that mean Aqua , Darkness and Yunyun is in same room."

Eh, wait a second…. That mean other room is full of bust ladies but us is just flat, well I'm male! Of course I'm flat on chest or rather it kind of weird males having breast, except Chimera. It's just kind of worried if Megumin found out what I thought, she's flat… or at least B-cup? Megumin is just nod at my words confirming other she really want do this.

"Are you sure Megumin? Kazuma might be taking advantages from you."

Megumin just nod at Yunyun question, Megumin already steel her heart apparently.

"Kazuma, I hope you're not taking advantages from Megumin."

"Yeah! If you do that, I will god blow you!"

I just roll my eyes.

"This is normal, we are in a kind of relationship after all. It is right to assume if we end up crossing the line when share the bed."

"… I doubt that, you're such a coward when time comes. Megumin already sleep with Kazuma so much when we're still in Megumin's parent house and nothing happen."

I and Megumin blush at Darkness rebuttal, kind of true I guess.

"W-Well then, here is other room key. I and Megumin will go to our own room too!"

"We will be watching you Kazuma…"

SCARY! MY PARTY AND YUNYUN IS SCARY! WHAT'S UP WITH THAT DARK AURA COMING OUT FROM THEM!?

Nonetheless, I open my room and followed by Megumin entering it. Feel so free we're escaped from another member.

"Ah, finally…"

"Nyaaaa~"

I laid on bed meanwhile Megumin let out cat noise she held for a long period of time while sitting in edge of bed.

"Well… we will go to this city guild tomorrow to get more information about dungeon but before that…"

"Nyaaa?"

Megumin tilt her head to my word.

"Let's play punishment game."

"Nyanyaaa?"

It feels like Megumin asking me if I'm being serious, I just shrug.

"Well, it's only to make me not making a single lie. If I really play punishment game with Megumin, Yunyun won't have a doubt about your appearance anymore even after a week if we play it constantly."

"Nyaaaa…"

Well, she sounds like complaining. However, her eyes are glowing red.

"Well then, let's play this game with chess. Every piece taken by enemy, you must do one request of your opponent."

"Nyanyaaa?"

What with that smug? Feel so proud in this game Megumin? You can't even play explosion here except you're shouting explosion.

"Oho, you will regret underestimating me, Megumin…"

We start our game. Every piece on board is being taken one by one. Both mine and Megumin's pieces somehow have same amount until in middle of game that Megumin start losing to me.

"AND CHECKMATE!"  
"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Apparently, because half of my side taken down by Megumin . I only wear my underwear and pant now with addition of scribbles in my body like Holy Sword Excalibur Megumin write in the past. Megumin is no better and almost all of her piece being taken down by me. Because it's punishment game, she's only wearing her undergarment now. Her bra and underwear are in my sight.

"Well, time for your punishment."

"Nnnn…"

Flustered Megumin looks like willing to remove her bra and underwear from her body. Eh… Wait, wait, WAIT!

"Stop it Megumin! I won't ask you to remove that! I will ask something else!"

Why am I stopping her? Nevertheless, she looks relieved when I stopping her.

"Nyanyaaa?"

She looks like asking me what I want her to do.

"Lay on the bed."

She does what I said, lay on the bed. She jolts for a moment, realizing what this might look like from other perspective. She will be my feast, but that's not what I intended. I join her in bed.

"Nyaa…"

She shudder when I hovering above her, looks like want to run away but braving herself facing me.

"Well, since other is in another room here… I guess I will take the lead this time."

"…Nnnnn."

I kiss her in the mouth. Because she's kissing me in carriage before, I want to know how it feels when I'm the one kiss her. Her lips feel soft and good.

"Hmmmp!?"

She reacted more actively when I deepen my kiss, but I broke our kiss shortly after. Heh, so that's how kissing cat girl taste like. Sharp when my tongue touching her teeth edge but her mouth, lips, and tongue feels so active in kissing me back.

"K-Kazuma…"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

Why is suddenly Megumin can speaking…. She looks confused too at this development too.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU TWO FINALLY CROSS THE LINE!"

We quickly shift our position after our party member suddenly breaking in my room. Megumin face planted on pillow and her back facing me who giving her massages on the side.

"What are you guys talking about? I just give massages to Megumin."

"Yes, just giving massages that apparently more effective when naked. Is that right Kazuma?"

"Yeah, it's technique from my home country."

"Are you two stupid enough that we will believe that story!"

And a ruckus ensures in the inn until person in other room shout us to silent. Ah, nostalgic.

Part 5

After clear the misunderstanding last night, we go to guild hall of this Border City.

Megumin look more depressed than ever. Well, I don't blame her. She's regain her human way of speaking last night, only to revert back in cat way morning later. She greeted me with Nyaa this morning, but once she know letting out cat noise than human talking way. She's became sad, even when I pat her still sad and not purring.

"Er… sorry Megumin, interrupt your time with Kazuma last night."

It seems Yunyun misunderstood that she mad about other breaking in our room.

Well, that's kind of true though. I don't blame her too.

"W-Well, Megumin looks so stressed lately. But I don't expect her asking Kazuma to massage her."

"… Can you just shut up Darkness?"

Hear that from Darkness which is blushing kind of weird but expected too because she knows what really happening.

"Nee Nee… Kazuma… Why are we traveling to border just to explore some dungeon? If it's just regular dungeon exploring, we have some dungeon back in Axel."

Of course it is for Megumin sake, Useless Goddess. However, I won't tell her this or she might be not helping me. There's other reason too I can think off that seem true enough.

"Just want to know if we can handle middle-high level dungeon, it's been so long we're treated as beginner. It's time trying to level up our reputation, since you three having high level and advanced class than me."

"Am I not being counted Kazuma-san?"

"Ah, since Yunyun aren't party member… Yunyun are just temporary member."

"… Yeah, I'm not a part of any party member… I'm just a solo arch-wizard… alone in my entire life…"

AH! Don't sulking in corner Yunyun!

"Ah! Doesn't Yunyun in same party as Megumin in Thieving Group!? I remember Megumin said You're her right hand! Or is it left hand?"

"Ah! Yeah! I have a party afterall! I'm co-leader, that meaning I'm right hand! Let's go to guild!"

Yunyun light are back! Or rather, she's too excited!

As we arrived at guild, we open the door and right to my expectation. Everyone is staring at us right after we enter.

"Cih."

"How nice, harem party…"

It seems our reputation or our appearance didn't spread all over the Belzerg kingdom. I'm not blaming them if they didn't insult me in any way. I hear 'Cih' and envy like words from males in guild which is jealous about my party.

That's none of my business, time to talk to guild lady. It's like in Axel, bustiest lady have the busiest line of adventurers but I rather want do it quickly so I chose the shortest line or no line at all. Somehow I feel we're being watched by all adventurers in this guild.

"Hello~ Are there anything I can help with?"

"We're adventurer from Axel city, we're on training."

"Oh, you are all from Axel! Beginner city! Am I correct? It means your middle class already clear decided and over level 30 recently?"

"Ah, no. It's not like that. I'm still having adventurer class and level around 20 meanwhile my companion having advanced class and some of them over level 30 but not all."

"Eh? By the way. Can I ask your party overall class?"

"A Crusader, arch priest, and arch wizard respectively. Also additional arch wizard is coming with us."

"… uh…"

Is there anything wrong with my party composition? Eh? I feel someone tapped my shoulder. I turn around to see a pair of man and woman.

"How can you form a party like that? Or rather, why only you end up having the lowest class adventurer?"

I just roll my eyes.

"It's not like I want to have it. My stats are just slightly higher than average with exception of my enormous luck, only adventurer class available to me and I always end up as a strategist. Also, you all will know why I'm having a party like them."

These two tilt their head, seem confused. Maybe confused about the word strategist, maybe I unintentionally said it in Japanese.

"Kazuma… you forget why we're here?"

"Hurry up Kazuma, I want to eat something here!"

"Oh right!"

I forgot my original object!

"So… what are you really here for? Adventurers from Axel?"

"…. Just call me Kazuma later on. I just want to know about Phoedex Sentry Dungeon, we plan to explore it later."

"WHY SOME ADVENTURERS FROM BEGINNER TOWN AXEL WANT TO EXPLORE THAT HIGH LEVEL DUNGEON!"

Yeah, I expected they respond like that…. Because it's sound I attempting suicide quest. I'm not a fool, fools. Why my thought so sarcasm today? I feel I'm making fun of myself now.

End of Chapter 3

**MEGUNYAAA CHAPTER THREE ARE HERE! I feel this chapter is just like daily activities and nothing important in overall story despite explain further Megumin state, despite the title of investigating story and dungeon but there's nooooooooooone. Why I chose title name like that? Hey! My past self in several days ago! What are you thinking?**

**Review reply! **

**Psycho-Kozel: And your good reviews will always brighten my day, you're welcome and thank you.**

**ContriversalNews: Hope you're satisfied but also not satisfied enough to stop reading my stories!**

**James Birdsong: Thanks!**

**Dark Flamage: Hope I can create more good chapter next time!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! See you!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Warning: Fuse!Catgirl!MeguminxChomusuke, little OOC, Rate Can Be changed(now it's still T but the plot itself might be semi M for this chapter), etc**

**Konosuba Belongs to Akatsuki Natsume**

**Author: BetweenIandGirl**

**Presenting: MeguNYAAA**

Chapter 4: Dungeon Raid And Splitting Demon

Part 1

Kazuma POV

After ate our breakfast in Border City Guild, we head out to Phoenix Sentry Dungeon… with additional member of twelve adventurers.

My talking with one of guild lady previously made the 'superior' guild lady exchange the conversation with me about safety measurement meanwhile previous guild lady attending the longest line. This was a result of our long conversation we agreed upon, my party going together with some local adventurers much to their displeasure from both my party and local. Well, except Yunyun that was eager making friends.

Maybe because large number of adventurers was being present, none of monster was approaching us despite we see some of them. It disappointed Darkness and relieving Aqua. Yunyun is shying away, because now we're surrounded by over level 30 adventurers. Meanwhile Megumin is sticking close to me. Is her cat traits still activating?

"Here we are Newbie, Phoenix Sentry Dungeon."

"Can you please stop referring us Newbie? We're already over 2 years going adventuring!"

"You all are still newbie to us in this town, especially that Adventurer class guy."

I frown at this rude adventurer on this town after hearing Aqua request, but I won't retort anyway as he's holding advanced class… much to my jealousy.

I look at Dungeon once again, rather than say dungeon…. This is like castle and very clean. Not very likely your everyday dungeon which was dark and gloom, it rather radiate some glow and shine.

"Er… can I ask why this look-alike castle dungeon so shiny?"

"Ah, that's the work of Phoenix. Despite their flame nature, they like cleaning their habitat. That's why this dungeon being called Phoenix Sentry."

Seriously, Phoenix is a kind of monster in this world right? Why they need cleaning their habitat? But it's good to know there's Phoenix here. I can finish half of Vanir request if we encounter one.

After a while looking around the dungeon entry, we finally enter the dungeon. And rather be expected or unexpected, inside dungeon wasn't dark. Everything was visible and clear to see with naked eyes.

"Inside dungeon is bright too, is it still the work of phoenix?"

"Yeah, it's the work of phoenix."

Sound like carefree answer with his tone, but believable story considering my previous memory of my homeworld have legend Phoenix stay in desert or volcanic mountain. One characteristic Phoenix is the same, their body is on fire and radiate light. I guess the dungeon is bright because light from Phoenix doing some sort of reflection between dungeon walls.

We continued going deeper into dungeon. I had detect trap and enemy as my skills, so when I felt tingling sensation and doing mental mapping about enemies and traps.

"Everyone stop!"

"What's the problem newbie?"

"There's a trap ahead of us."

"Really?"

All additional adventurers around us suddenly became wary but some of them giving me some doubt stare.

"I have some thief skill, one of them being Trap Detection."

I took pebbles around my feet and throwing them off forward. I heard some click sound after pebbles touching the ground. That's must be one of trap.

However, what follows shocking us. We saw arrows shooting in front of us, boulder move to the side, an axe swinging by, a deep hole, spiky trap, and whether it's counted as trap or not, a cage. In addition, none of us even injured or caught by traps.

"D-Did Newbie just disarmed that much trap… with just pebbles?"

"It seems my luck in overdrive state, veterans."

Why I sound like someone insulted when I said veterans? Oh wait, I indeed being insulted. Unnecessary thought I'm having here.

"I suggest you take thief class than adventurer class, kiddo. You can profit so much and in high demand."

"No thank you, I already rich enough to bought a land. Also, I want a lazy life rather than hard working life."

All of them raised an eyebrow at me.

"Then why are you here?"

"Someone request me personally to retrieve something to him in exchange for something I searching, and it location was here."

"Kazuma! Help me!"

Ah, here it comes! Undead runs towards Aqua who's ahead of us. When did she being so far away from us?

"Use your holy magic Aqua!"

"Eh? Oh right! Turn Undead!"

She was turning around and magic circle appears around army of undead. When magic circle suddenly more shine, in instant all of undead disappear and send back to afterlife.

I turn to see all adventurer watching Aqua with interest, even some of them jaw drop. Guess some of them rarely saw an arch priest level Aqua in terms of power, but she's useless than you think though. It is just her rare occasion.

"Shall we continue?"

"Oh, yeah! Let's continue the raid!"

After previous lucky incident, pebbles disarmed traps and Aqua turn undead spell. We continue move forward. Sometime I warn them if there's traps and monster ahead when I sensed one. With the traps, I disarmed with pebbles and just like before. It had chain reaction and why it always works? Because my luck? And with the monster using different strategy, some of them involved my lurk skill but most of the time we engaged battles.

After quite sometimes and some breaks between battles, we finally reach Phoenix nest. This place looks like palace in castle, but on fire in some area.

"How fiery this room looks."

"This must be the works of Phoenix, Kazuma-san."

My party plus Yunyun is close to me the entire time, meanwhile other adventurer scattered between my front and back.

Something is coming down from the sky making us cover our face from wind.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

"Here it is! The Phoenix!"

"Why I heard the cry of this fiery bird sounds like a crow?"

I was wondering, why the phoenix that's suddenly appears in front of us sound like a crow.

"Sword Slash!"

"Lighting!"

"Eh… seriously…"

None of additional adventurers gave us a chance to hit the Phoenix, 12 adventurers already enough to incapacitated the Phoenix but not kill it. There was Phoenix feather scattered in every directions, I guess I can collect some of it.

"Ok, I already have materials… now it's time to search dragon scale… Aqua, do you know where to find a dragon near here?"

I heard no reply. I turn around to see she's looking and near fiery looking eggs.

"Aqua?"

My party plus Yunyun go near Aqua as we conclude other parties can handle that Phoenix.

"Ne, Kazuma… this egg looks majestic! I can feel big amount mana flow through it! Can we bring one home?"

"Whaaa? No! That must be one of Phoenix eggs!"

"I can handle it! Did you see how Lord Zell growth right now!? I said I will take it!"

I felt some tingling sense as Aqua drew closer to the eggs.

"Wait Aqua! I felt some-"

Cklik. Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrt.

That sound… a block in floor sunken by Aqua foot and now we're falling down to because the traps was a big hole that under my party and Yunyun, that include Aqua too. What we seeing now was darkness because trap close it entrance.

"YOU'RE A BAD LUCK AQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAA! KAZUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HELP MEEEEEEE!"

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"I WONDER HOW IT HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURTS!"

Forget the last one, I know who said that.

"Ah! Finally the Phoenix is exhausted! You can take the killing blow newbie! Newbie?"

"Where's the newbie?"

"I don't see any newbie party member either."

"Are we lost them!?"

I barely hear what other party said above us because we keep falling to the ground with high speed.

Part 2

Thud.

"Ouch."

"N-nyaaa."

"Guh."

"U-uwaaaa!"

"Ah, it huurts~"

We finally reached the bottom of the dungeon pit. I can't see anything but that landing was hurts... luckily it's not fatal enough to kill or crush us.

"Tinder."

"Fireball."

"Are everybody okay?"

"Kazumaaa! It hurts!"

"Ah~ I hope we can falling down again~"

"Stop there Darkness, I don't want to falls down again in short or long time."

"I-it hurts Kazuma-san… but I guess everything okay?"

"G-Guuuu… Nya…"

It look like Megumin was took the biggest damage, her face indicating she's in great pain. I guess she doesn't have one famous cat traits, that's flexibility on landing. If she had, she doesn't get hurts from just falling down.

It hurts me too but most of it on my back as I conclude if I land on foot, it will fracture my ankles so I land with my back. I only felt pain from my back ribs. Somehow I felt nostalgic, back on Japan when I first time playing game my back always hurts after several hours. Ugh, why I remember how I became a NEET!? I just getting used having pains on my back!

"Aqua, can you used heal on us?"

"Why I need to heal for something like a scratch? It's hurt having ankles fracture but Axis cult will be disappointed of me if they know their goddess having difficulty with just small wound!?"

Really… this useless goddess… I give her cold gaze, Aqua... you still have difficulty defeat a giant toad and still having difficulty overcome that small wound? You already degraded before you know it.

"If you don't heal our ankles fracture right now, we might be just sit here for months waiting rescuer or get eaten by some kind of monster nearby."

"H-Heal!"

Magic circle appeared beneath us and slowly our pain was gone. It seems she doesn't like the idea we get eaten by monster.

"Ah, it feels much better."

"Nya~"

"Ah… the pain is gone…"

"Thank you Aqua-san."

"You better treat me later, Kazuma."

"Yeah, yeah, do what you want… we need to find exit."

We sit down to dissipate our mental exhaustion. After several minutes, we start walk in bottom of dungeon. It's true when we fall down that room was dark but after we enter another room, it was bright again.

"…. So…. Why are you still being carried by me despite Aqua already healed your injury, Megumin?"

"Purrr…"

"I guess it is because of that…"

I heard low purr from Megumin. I was piggy backed Megumin after we fall down. Aqua healing magic only heal physical injury, it seems Megumin takes more mental damage than the rest of us considering she had been fused with Chomusuke. I don't know if she had two souls or one merged soul, but it makes her personality more complicated. Like a combination of cat and girl?

"Huh, Kazuma-san… can you already drop that punishment game on Megumin?"

"Nope."

Yunyun gave me a blank stare, come on! It's Megumin herself doesn't want you know the truth about her being actually cat girl now!

"Are you okay with it Megumin?"

Megumin instantly nodded her head.

"Forget about that Yunyun! We need to get out from here! I don't want be missing inside a dungeon Kazuma!"

Well, despite the situation we're in. We unexpectedly calm from outside view with the exception of Aqua which is shouting. Maybe some of them worried internally like I do.

"Just shouting won't do Aqua, we need to explore every rooms for searching the exit. However, we will lost and just go deeper in dungeon if we didn't marking area and do some mapping."

"Kazuma is surprisingly smart when it comes to harsh situation…"

"Oi. Who do you take me for, Darkness?"

After argument in this and there, we marked areas that was already visited. We already reached some dead end on the way and fighting monsters, but mostly just me and Yunyun dealt the damage as Darkness as Tank and Aqua as Support. Megumin? Still resting on my back and I forbid her using explosion magic inside dungeon. Somehow I sense Megumin thinking that she feels just like a hindrance.

We continued our mapping until we reach what everybody imagine as treasure room, a room full of expensive metal like diamond or pure gold. Honestly, it is shady… we didn't encounter any monster outside this room since the last dead end, we didn't saw treasure keeper too inside like usually normal boss do.

"H-Help…"

"D-Did you hear it?"

"Y-yeah I hear it, is the boss actually a ghost type?"

"But… doesn't her voice kind of… lonely?"

I raised an eyebrow as at Yunyun's comment as other two seem to be frightening with their own words for different reason, she's sure fearless with ghost and maybe want to be friend with them. I and Megumin on other hand didn't scared because different reason.

"H-Help…"

"Sound more like young girl in a damsel of distress."

Yeah, a damsel of distress… or more precisely, someone was in trouble for a long time. This actually one of my favorite genre, I will be real hero this time! Thinking about it makes me grin.

"Wha? Why are you grinning Kazuma!? You're being creepy!?"

"Perhaps he's being possessed by this ghost!?"

"It's not that, idiots… I precisely try to find the source of this 'help' sound and it comes from…."

I head to back of a mountain of treasure and other follows me afterwards.

"H-Help… Anyone…"

"…. Here."

Something tugged my heartstring to see someone like this in trouble. A pretty young girl with blue and some golden stripe hairs, green eyes and is much younger than Sylphia and Komekko in appearance. She was trapped in a cage with crying expression. Her cloth isn't too torn but it still in bad shape. I used to love a hero saved the damsel in distress genre but… I hate seeing young girl in little sister category crying and feeling pain.

She lifted her head and saw us. Her eyes… goddammit! Why are you looking at me like I'm some kind of hero! I can't take it! Or rather, why am I thinking can be a hero this time? She might be plotting a trap like tranquility girl!

Part 3

"Adventurers… did you all come here to free me?"

I heard her plea and placed my hand on sword hilt, but it will be a problem if she was just ordinary girl. Okay, I will do some test. I throw some pebbles at her.

"Ouch, why are you throwing pebbles at me!?"

"Ah, good… she's not mimicry monster."

"Do you think I'm some wild monster!?"

Oh… I made her angry at me. Her face still cry from pain and red because angry.

"Okay… tell me little girl, are you subspecies of tranquility girl?"  
"I'M NOT EVEN ROOTED! SEE MY LEG! IT CAN MOVE FREELY!"

True to her words, her leg can move around and there isn't some kind of rooting or glue tied her leg with the floor of cage. Make it believable she's in human or human-look-alike creature like elf and dwarf. Also might be demon like Vanir, but Aqua seems ok with her. Well, at least she looks friendly on outside.

"Wait a minute, I will free you."

"Don't bother if you're here just for hurting me…"

"Well, that was precaution if you just something like mimicry or tranquility girl. Pick Lock."

Luckily on other day, I learn thief skill 'Pick Lock' from Chris. I try to unlock the lock using pick, but the pick keeps broken.

"What are you doing?"

"Try to unlock the cage."

"I know… but isn't it kind of wasting time?"

"It is…"

I replied her immediately and still focusing on my Pick Lock skill.

"…. Say, I know where this cage key is… ouch, why are you hitting my head!?"

"Tell that beforehand! So where's the key?"  
"Uuu… on top of table behind that mountain of gold…"

"How do you know the detail about location of the key?"

"Ack... Er… Dungeon Boss love monologue what he's thinking… so he said out loud where the key is."

"Little girl, do you know where this Dungeon Boss now?"

"Er… in that room…"

Little girl shakily pointed her finger towards a diamond door.

"Okay, wait here for a moment meanwhile I retrieve the key."

As I went to back the mountain of gold to took the key. Aqua, Darkness, and Yunyun talk to this little girl meanwhile Megumin still resting on my back. Few seconds later I came back with keys in my hand.

"I'm back, so which key is it?"  
"How did you manage get all of that keys? I only remember cage key in there…"

"Well, I guess my luck kicking me to get this much keys… wait, what did you say?"

"N-Nothing! I only know one key Dungeon Boss have and that's this cage lock key…"

"… So, Which one is it?"

"Er… I almost forgot, golden key with three spikes was the only thing I remember as clue."

I look keys in my hands, there was 10 golden key but only 5 have 3 spikes. I guess, try it one on one worth awhile.

"Let's test this first."

Click.

"D-Did you manage find the key in first try? The chance in your hand was 1/10 and it's not a big deal… but pretty much high luck you have there."

"Somehow I feel this was anti climatic."

The little girl step outside her cage and bowing to me.

"Thanks freeing me from that cage Adventurer, despite you have bad attitude but still safe me… I'm truly thankful."

"Oi, tell me where's my bad attitude? Didn't me saying that's for precaution. Why are you too looking at me like that?"

My party, Yunyun, and this little girl stare at me like I'm piece of trash. Didn't I already saying all of that for precaution? If it's about the key, that's different story.

Part 4

After we free that little girl, we open diamond door only to realize it was just leading to corridor full of diamond. Did this corridor have exit entry of dungeon? Nevertheless, we continued walking with one more additional person.

"I know you mad about me hitting you repeatedly but why did you coming with us, little girl?"

"Um… I'm an orphan, so I don't know where I must go…"

This little girl follows us meanwhile I lead this corridor full of diamond.

"So Big… is all of this crystal?"

Knock, knock.

"What are you doing Darkness?"

I ask out of curiosity as Darkness punching this corridor walls.

"Hmm, as expected of diamond… this wall is tough, although not as adamantide…"

"Seriously… did you just punching wall to satisfy your fetishes or there was something else?"

"Er… Diamond is kind of rare mineral right? So I think we can bring some home as souvenir…"

"… Did you becoming greedy?"

"N-no, I think giving one to my father…"  
Wasn't that kind of same thing as greedy but hand it over to your family was the only different?

We continued walking on diamond corridor with little girl on our back until she suddenly stop in front of a big size door.

"What's wrong little girl?"  
"Er… I just sense trouble ahead us… I have a good sense."  
"If you had good sense, why are you trapped in that cage?"

"Gah!?"

Little girl now was on all four. Did she know something? Nah, impossible that young age capable of remembering something like dungeon mapping… was that why she coming with us?

"In any case, stay here. Yunyun, stay here too to Accompanying her. Meanwhile, I and my party will check on it."

"Ok Kazuma-san! So do you have friends er… What's your name?"

We entered the room and Yunyun voice became faint as door suddenly closed.

"She instantly agreed to my command… well, I guess it's because she want to make little girl as a friend. However, why this door suddenly closed."

"T-This might be the Boss room! I know it! Ah! We fell into a trap, how nice~"

"Stop that Darkness, you creep me out!"

"Wait… I smell a demon aura here! I can deal with if it was a shitty demon!"

"Grrrrr…."

"Wait, why are you scowling, Megumin? I don't remember cats have one kind of that trait."

All of sudden, Megumin scowling like a wolf or dog but the sound she produced still kind of cat tone.

"Welcome Adventurers to my Boss room! I'm Slith the splitting demon!"

Suddenly someone reemerge from the dark and revealed themselves as Boss, double headed red and blue mask creature with human body wearing metal armor… wait, splitting demon? Is he in one kind of demon Vanir talking about?

Out of blue, Megumin took a battle stance and…

"Fwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

We jaw dropped, fire was coming out from Megumin mouth and almost hit the demon. However, he dodged it with splitting his selves into two on right and left. That one looked like Vanir skills but just one splitting your body and each head took over one, his armor also split into two.

"Wohohoooo! Quite a surprised to see Human-like creature to learn breathing skills, but somehow I can't felt your humanity but a dark divinity!"

Wait, what's Dark divinity? Was it aura of an evil goddess?

"But her aura is still annoying, Left!"

"Indeed, you're right! Because that was what Right said!"

"Are you making fun of your own half!? Left!?"

Uh… what happen, really? This demon argued with each other and called each other by name of direction.

"Er… what happened to him?"

"I want to purify them but… somehow it's quite amusing seeing two demons in fight…"

Well… it's amusingly enough, but before that….

"Megumin, did you breathing out fire?"

"Nyaaaa?"

"You forget what offensive attack you recently had?"

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Is it from Chomusuke?"

"Nyaanyaaa?"

I was thinking if Megumin want to said 'maybe'? Well, her only spell was Explosion and from what I know… Chomusuke was breathing out fire in front of my eyes before.

Also, this demon doesn't seem tired arguing with each other as we watched them. Until they felt something off and faced us.

"Adventurers, why didn't you attacking us meanwhile we're arguing?"

"Yeah, I kind of hope it to happen… It's right, Right?"

"Yeah, you're Right, Left… despite always being left…"

Ah, well… because it was amusing to see Demons fight with themselves, although it seems they want different kind of answer… well, I guess we were having several excuse at hand and it only me might know it.

"First of, after we fight you… you would do something to get negative emotion from us, right?"

"That's right~"x2

"I knew it! They want fooling us just to get negative emotions, Kazuma! May I purify them!?"

"Wait a second Aqua…"

Before Aqua purify them… or I don't want them to be purified for now.

"Why did you stop your Priest attacking us?"

"Yeah, it's fishy as hell… well, real hell didn't reeks fishy smell right? That was just metaphor."

I scratched my right cheek, I didn't know how real hell smell but at least I can imagine it reeks sulfur?

"Well, you call yourself splitting demon right?"

"Yeah…"

"Why ask?"

"Are you had splitting curse?"

They looked at each other and nod.

"Yeah, we had… why though?"

I grab both Megumin shoulder and putted her in front of me.

"Nyaaaa?"

"Can you using it to curse her?"

They raised their mask eyebrow.

"Why you want your party member getting cursed? And it's splitting curse you ask?"

"Because something or other happened, this girl had been combined with something-cat until she became demi-human… I want her to be back to normal and someone told me if she can get cursed by spitting curse, it will do something to her."

"Who told you that?"

"Vanir."

"V-Vanir-sama?"

"Oh, god… wait… why I said god? Oh My Devil… it means you is something to him, the great duke of hell…"

"Can you do it?"

"Well, we can… but from the way you said it, it will be a contract and not an attack between us…"

I make a contract with a demon?

"Rather, not a contract but a deal… what we can get from getting that girl cursed? At least paid us…"

"If it's money… you can take all you want, I'm rich."

The demon just shook their head.

"We're not into kind of deals."

"What you paid us must be with emotions."

"And our favorite emotions…"

"IS EMBARRASMENT AND HUMILIATION!"x2

Uh oh… I felt problems will be coming for me.

Part 5

"So… you want us to be embarrassed? And I suppose it is NOT the normal embarrassment?"

"A-and put us into h-humiliation? H-how exciting~ Ah, I mean we won't allow you do that!?"

"I knew it! They're up to no good! Turn- ouch! WHY DID YOU HIT ME! MEGUMIN! KAZUMA!?"

"NYAAAA!?"

"It's because we still need them to make Megumin normal again, Aqua…"

"Muuu."

Before I was getting the answer to my question, my party especially Aqua were being so noisy.

"Ah, some of you already radiate negative emotions…."

"What's this? Why I sense excitement mixed in?"

"Hmmm… hate, rage, anger, worried, and tired? Not a single emotion was our taste. Well, it's good but still not my taste."

"Sorry, sorry… it's just we getting used being sucked bad emotion from Vanir until it reach certain emotions when dealing demon."

"Vanir-sama really something we look up for."

"Yes indeed, Left."

"Can you already casting that curse on Megumin, please?"

"No, we can't."

"Until at least one or two of you radiating embarrassment and humiliation, we will cast curse on that girl."

Right… so if one of us was getting embarrassed and felt humiliated, we can have Megumin getting cursed with splitting curse. But who will be the one getting embarrassed and felt humiliated easily? Wait… Ah, I guessing we didn't had a choice and I will do it in front of other.

"Megumin… sorry…"

"Nyaaa?"

"Nee, nee… what're you doing, Kazuma? Put Megumin sitting on your lap?"

I put my hands on Megumin chest.

"N-Nyaaa?"

"Oh~ I felt a little embarrassment from that girl!"

"AH! Now I felt she emitted little humiliation too!"

The way they emphasized little meaning that they aren't satisfied with this alone. We need more than this? Ah, screw it!

"M-myaaa~ Nyaaanyaa~"

"Wait, did you molesting Megumin!? You scum! Kazuma!"

"Ah~ I hope that me~ Getting molested in front of other people~ How humiliating!"

"Gah!? Can you stop commenting me!? I'm aware what I doing but it's for Megumin sake!"

AH! It made me felt humiliating and embarrassed too! Damn Splitting Demon!

"As A goddess, I can't overlook that! If Kazuma ruined Megumin forever, I will give you a divine punishment that you can't masturbate! So stop molesting Megumin!"

"If you stop me right now and give me that kind of divine punishment, I will bring Arch-priest like Serena visiting Axel!"

"Gah! Anything but that!? I don't want experience it again!"

WHY I STOP HER!? WELL, I KNOW WHY I STOP HER!? BUT STILL WHY I STOP HER!?

"K-Kazuma, can I switch position with Megumin so she won't felt truly humiliated."

"Hissssss!"

"EEEEK!? Why Megumin hiss me? But it felt good~"

"Maybe because it seemed you want to take me for yourself, Darkness? And did you secretly enjoying it, Megumin?"

Megumin who was already red became more crimson and nodded her head a little.

"Ah… ahaha, it seem like my loss to get your love Kazuma… Megumin was by far the one loved you the most… look at her face and body, totally red and you're now making move on here… I'm jealous Megumin!"

"N-Nyaaa~

"Why are you getting slumped Darkness? Although I know it's about my relationship about being fateful to Megumin… And look what you done, making Megumin died of embarrassment…"

"Why sad emotion mixed up? Although it's still a negative emotion… but there's little huge blowing of embarrassment and humiliation."

Did Demons can't reading the mood or deduce what happening? Is it just Vanir one who know all and can read the mood only to ruin it?

My hand that was only massaging Megumin chest until now moved down into one hand on her abdomen and other on her hips. Before I continue molesting… Ahem, massaging Megumin other part. The door swung open widely. We stop momentary to look who was coming.

"It felt terrible just playing only that, Loner Mage! I better come along with other before!"

"B-but I'm always playing this game alone! So please play with me, Jarripa!"

"How long are we going to play that! Card tower my tail, it's more like patience test!?"

"Oh, isn't it little dragon~ How are you?"

"Gah! Slith! Shhhh!"

Wait… her name was Jarripa and didn't splitting demon calling her little dragon? So she was in fact a powerful dragon?

"So, you're humanoid dragon? And why is it I felt familiar with you all of sudden?"

"Gah, now you know it Adventurers… now I can't search my new master…"

Master? So she was kind of trained dragon?

"Wow, never felt this huge humiliation emotion from the little dragon."

"Ka-Kazuma? D-did you finally cross the line with Megumin?"

"Ah…"

Because my conversation with Jarripa and Splitting Demon, I forget Megumin still in my lap and her breath was raged. I made her in heat, didn't she?

"AAAAAAAAAAH! I WILL WIN NEXT TIME, MEGUMIN!"

"Wait Yunyun! It's dangerous running alone in dungeon Yunyun!"

"Don't leave me Darkness! I don't want to watch Megumin being ruined!"

One after another… Yunyun who's running aimlessly in dungeon corridor being chased by both Darkness and Aqua although it will took times. Now it was just me, Jarripa, Megumin, and the splitting demon.

"Oh~ it was at least met my minimum preference~"

"Yeah indeed, as we promised… we will curse that girl…."

"Thanks?"

"Uh… what actually happened, Adventurers?"

Now these two was doing some weird dance until each of their pointed finger touch other person in side way pose.

"Fusion!/Combine!"

"Is that Dragon Ball reference!?"

How far Japanese people ruined native until all of thing happening was an anime reference!

"What's ri-fe-rens?"

"Ah, don't worry about it Jarripa…"

"Now I can curse her… move aside, and you… the only man here… can you stop molesting that girl? I felt she almost unconscious because the heat."

"Ah…"

I totally made Megumin in heat so I put her down from my lap and stand up.

"N-Nyaaa…"

"We can continue it later Megumin, but first is getting you cursed by this demon."

Megumin just nodded her head.

"Oh the great devil, the ruler of seven hells, I call your name, the great sin of greed, might borrow your power to make greater greed sin, SPLIT CURSE SERIES, CREATURE SPLIT!"

"Nyaaaa! Nya?"

Megumin shock only for a second because darkness enveloped her, but not much happens afterwards.

"Uh… Megumin still same to me."

"Splitting curse will works in about a week later, in mean time don't pour holy water or dispel the curse- Ouch!"

"Tell that sooner!"

I kick this demon that make me felt more humiliated than before. After a while… Yunyun, Aqua, and Darkness came back to us. I ask the demon where was the exit and he plainly leading us to exit of dungeon.

Other adventurers might be worried about us, so we will wait in front of Phoenix Sentry dungeon entry. When we saw them, they already carried 5 Phoenix from inside dungeon also reinforcement from town direction.

"Ah, it's good you all can safely exit the dungeon safely! Newbie!"

"Btw, who's that new girl?"

"Just a girl I found trapped inside cage when we search the exit."

"Oh, that's good! And now for you celebration! How about you five getting a final blow to these Phoenix? All of them somehow still alive!"

"Thanks?"

I confusedly tilt my head, was it why superior guild lady appointed them to us? They weakened our opponent and my party got the final blow to get experience point.

However as we finally done with each of our final blow, all phoenix disappear one by one after being lift off by someone. It was Jarripa, she was eating a whole phoenix one after another.

"Sorry, I'm hungry because trapped in cage for such a looooong time."

We jaw draped, because how much you looking at it. It was impossible to eat a whole phoenix just by putting it in her small mouth.

W-was this the power of dragon? Making impossible possible?

After this whole thing, we go home using Yunyun's teleportation spell and somehow Jarripa coming along with us. Now Jarripa lived with us happily ever after…. NOT!? WHY WE LET A HUMANOID DRAGON LIVING WITH US!?

End of Chapter 3

**MEGUNYAAA CHAPTER FOUR ARE HERE! Sorry for make you all waiting for a month, my college had been started and giving me ton of assignment. Here we had new character but why I named her Jarripa? You might know the answer yourself or wait next chapter. Raiding dungeon with other adventurers only to become an amusement of a demon? What an idea~ Also… I added some salt in it, is it tasty? Well, it's story anyway. Did you like the plot? But thanks to that all of POV in this chapter is only Kazuma.**

**Review reply! **

**ContriversalNews: Er… the answer was more complicated than the said question… I said three consciousness minds inside Megumin body right? They always clash with one another and making it difficult to talk because what they want to said might be different.**

**Psycho-Kozel: Well, something might find a way to interrupt them anyway… and what's that? Cursing word?**

**Dark Flamage: Very spicy and I might be add more spice and salt into it, here's new chapter.**

**myfunvideos: Didn't I warn everyone in beginning? Also, in few chapters it might be become fully M If plots still stayed same in my mind. Also well, did you see next step here?**

**James Birdsong: hahaha, good to see you! And thanks again!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! See you!**


	6. Interlude

**Warning: Fuse!Catgirl!MeguminxChomusuke, little OOC, Rate Can Be changed, etc**

**Konosuba Belongs to Akatsuki Natsume**

**Author: BetweenIandGirl**

**Presenting: MeguNYAAA**

Interlude: Jarripa Story

I was sitting on my cage, my master complains about why someone named me Jarripa again. Well, it's already some month? Years? After a crimson demon named me this way, I actually quite like it and slowly my master quite fond calling me Jarripa.

"Jarripa…look at you, now you're as big as this room."

Sorry when I said cage, it was actually a room but my growth rate was significant that I can't go outside with master anymore. Reason?

"Well, time for your dinner… A diamond!"

My master has been feeding me with rare metal like diamond and gold, he was easy to acquire it because noble status.

"I want to know if it's true dragon that eating gold can turn itself into gold dragon… I want to test if dragon that eating variety of rare metal, Jarripa would turn into what type of dragon?"

That was his reason… I know me being as experiment subject but dang, diamond is crunchy and fun.

As a result, my growth was accelerated and my scale turned into diamond and gold overtime. What are you saying? No, my master didn't peel my scale… he rather wait for the scale naturally wear off as I scratch it.

"Master!"

"Eh…. Now you gain humanoid form? Although look alike a chimera."

Sometime later I gained a transformation skill, don't know why but I already know my master language. I can turn into dragon and humanoid form simultaneously. Although my humanoid transformation still had horn and tail, I look alike a chimera.

"Master, can I have these?"

"Hawk kite's skewer? Alright, how much do you want?"

"Two hundred full serve skewer!"

"THAT'S TOO MUCH CHIMERA-CHAN! I STILL NEED SOME FOR OTHER PEOPLE TO EAT AND BUY!"

"Muu… Staller keeper… fine, 10 skewers then."

"Alright, add 3 for me too."

"Alright, noble knight-sama"

Because my humanoid transformation, albeit still incomplete. Master and I take a stroll on town. Some people curious about my wings, each turn of my humanoid transformation left different dragon part. Yesterday my head except face still a dragon and now it was dragon wing.

"Hmmmm…. This skewer is delicious Master!"

"Is that so? Eats more then, you can have one of my skewer."

"Really! Thanks Master!"

Master somehow spoil me more when I was humanoid form. I mean, when I still dragon he only provide me with meat and rare metal.

I was living a happy life with Master, that was my highest memory of him. However, it took worse quickly.

"Master…"

"Hahaha… don't worry Jarripa, it was usual for a Knight like me get a wound or two after war or defending town."

Master was bleeding, although some of them already healed by priest but wasn't enough to fully close the wound.

For several days, it was my turn taking care of him. We don't have maids or butlers, what Master thinking… he was noble, yet… he refused to have servants.

I was happy taking care Master, even though alone. Oh dragon, I was wrong about me being alone.

"Hmmp!?"

"Hahaha! We get a Chimera! I was sure she sells a lot with her material and body!"

"HMPP!?"

I was bind by a group of infiltrated our mansion. They appears only interest in me, sorry Master… look like I was going to be sell in black market.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO JARRIPA!?"

"Hahaha! Is it wounded Noble Knight-sama? What are we going to do to her? It's none of your business!"

"I can't let my pet and daughter being taken by you without my consent! Hyaaaa!"

My master charged forward with sword in his hand, stop it Master… you're still wounded.

"Heh… Auto-dodge! Slash!"

"GACK!"

"Oh… that was deep wound… oh wait, it's my poison dagger… no matter how big or small the cut it, poison will kill you if didn't treated with anti-dote."

"Grrrr…."

"Oh… growl how much you like Chimera, no one else going to save you."

I bite the thing blocking my voice and that thing was being cut.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MASTER!? I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU ALL!"

I can't remember after that, but I was sure I turned into dragon and killing our infiltrator after turning back into humanoid. I wasn't happy about it because I burned mansion too.

"Master…"

"Ah, Jarripa… Look like my time has come to Eris-sama."

"Don't go…"

"You can go finding new master if you want Jarripa… I doubt authority would keep you alive in this situation..."

"If I flee, I want Master with me too."

"Don't worry about me, just let me rest in peace here…"

"Master…"

"I love you Jarripa…"

Master touched my cheek, I hold on to his hand. I was crying… for being loved, for being leaved, for being abandoned, for being with him one last time.

"I… love you… too, Master…"

Master gave me a smile before his hand falling from my cheeks. One thing keeps on my mind that time, he's dead now. dead.

"MASTEEEEEER! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

I flee after some guards thinking it was me who murder Master.

To fulfill Master request, I tried to find new master by asking some dragon which want to have a master, dungeon master dragon, and Dragon Knight dragon's. After some thinking of pro and con, I decided to make myself like a lady in distress trapped in cage deep in dungeon but I made fatal flaw… until a group of five come in save me.

"Eh, so that's why you follow us? It was your former master wish? And is that why you trapped in a cage?"

I look at this green mantle boy after he insisted me to storytelling my background.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You didn't make it up right?"

"No, I didn't… I still want to be in my former master side."

"Well…"

"What is it, green man?"

"Green man… no, forget that… How about our group became your master?"

"Why do you want to be my master?"

"Not me, we… It's sound unbelievable but crimson demon that naming you was in my party."

"You didn't lie?"

"I didn't… look at this girl in my lap."

Eh…. She look familiar…

"She was the crimson demon naming you Jarripa, Megumin."

I change my minds, I want them to be my master… Megumin, it was a crimson demon name, my name giver. Master, I glad you're telling me to find new master. Now I can be familiar of my name giver.

End of Interlude

**Well… I actually plan to write chapter 5… However I still don't know how to write for that chapter… for time being, enjoy this interlude story of dragon named Jarripa.**

**Review reply!**

**Psycho-Kozel: Didn't expected you actually answering my question, but dang... that was really dirty words.**

**phong69master: Thanks for correction! If I had time, I will edit it. All of thing above might and might not happen... just see the plotline I will create.**

**James Birdsong: Thanks!**

**Fionn The Otaku: Then don't read it... my english was real bad.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Warning: Fuse!Catgirl!MeguminxChomusuke, little OOC, Rate Can Be changed, etc**

**Konosuba Belongs to Akatsuki Natsume**

**Author: BetweenIandGirl**

**Presenting: MeguNYAAA**

Chapter 5: Jarripa And Our Daily Life

Part 1

Kazuma POV

I was sipping a tea to calm me down, I usually still sleep early in this morning but wake up because some circumstances. My prototype products and Aqua rocks collection were being eaten by Jarripa. Her crunching was so loud that wakes me up.

"It just first day Jarripa live with us, but can you stop eating my inventions!?"

"Uh… S-sorry, I'm hungry and usually get diamond or gold as a breakfast from previous master…"

"I can't give you that now! Even if I'm rich, I can't give you anything unless you're going to work… at very least can you be a proper maid in our house?"

This humanoid dragon was already giving me a headache, like my companions. Fortunately prototype she eating was failed product, but I want to search where the error.

"Huft… I will cook something for your breakfast, DON'T EAT ANYTHING WEIRD WHEN I COOKING!?"

"A-Alright… Master…"

Master… It's nice, but I want hearing something different.

"If Jarripa can, call me Kazuma-sama instead."

"Alright… Ma… Kazuma-sama."

Oh! It's nice to hear! Also her shyness was good!

"Yosh! I pumped up! I will make a delicious breakfast!"

"Nyaaaaaa."

"Ouch, it's hurt Megumin."

Coincidently, Megumin wake up and pound my shoulder hard enough.

"Ah, Megumin-sama… Don't worry about it, it just for addressing Kazuma-sama because he asked it… I never consider stealing your man."

Eh? When you said that Jarripa, I get the feeling opposite would happen.

"… Besides, I still miss my old master."

Alright, she still didn't move on about her master. Megumin hugged Jarripa soothingly.

"Thanks, Megumin-sama."

"Nyaaaa~"

"That's cute Megumin."

And just with my comment, Megumin hurriedly back away from Jarripa and sit on her chair on dining table.

"I will sit down too, excuse me Kazuma-sama."

Jarripa also follow Megumin to sit down, now it's time to cook.

What cook will I do… Jarippa, if she is truly a dragon. She needed a lot of fat and carbohydrate, also veggies because I didn't want her to go berserk mode because only fed by meat and minerals. It's not recommended for breakfast, but I will try making burgers…. Wait, sandwiches are healthy!

I cooked the egg first and we get five fried egg. Next, cook some small amount of meat. Fried cabbage, fried tomato, fried radish, fried…. What is it called again? Nevermind, just cook some mackerel growth at back yard… Still baffled mackerel here is from some type of grass. Isn't this a fish? Why is it growth and harvest like plants!?

Oh well, bread is easy to find. So I just need to layer one on top of another. And I separate the fish and meat from sandwich.

"Breakfast is ready!"

"Kazuma-sama, what is that? Portion look so small but… it looks like satisfying? Even I don't taste it yet knowing it…"

"Mixed sandwiches, meat and mackerel put differently because too much fat included."

Jarripa took a piece of sandwich, some meat and mackerel. Megumin took sandwich and meat. I just took sandwich.

Before taking a bite, Jarripa stopped remembering something.

"… Kazuma-sama, didn't wake up other two?"

"Aqua usually wakes up later, so it's usual she waking up after breakfast gets cold. Darkness might be too intense with her fetish at night."

Jarripa blush at mention of fetish word, did she know meaning behind it?

"… Ahahaha, ok… let's eat."

"Let's eat/Nyaaaaa."

We ate our breakfast silently.

"… Just by eating this, somehow I'm full? How?"

"Because carbohydrate and meat?"

I answer Jarripa question after we done eating.

"So, what I need to do as a maid in this house?"

"Hmm, usually maid do daily necessity but we usually do it ourselves… wait, can you cook?"

"No."

"Do the Laundry?"

"No."

"Clean the house?"

"Maybe."

"Gardening?"

"I don't know, but maybe I can?"

"Huft… the only thing left but really suit you was a guardian huh…"  
"Are Kazuma-sama insulting me?"

"No, nothing likes that… but this is because your race as dragon."

"Ah… right, I'm a dragon…"

That was quite a weird remark for a humanoid dragon.

"Did Jarripa forget that you're really a dragon."

"I was in this human form in the longest time ever, I forgot how to turn back into dragon… can I turn into dragon at backyard?"

"No, please don't."

"… So I stay in this form?"

"Yes, stay in human form until the day when we really need your dragon form."

"Why?"

"I don't want you being hunted by adventurers, Jarripa knew about bounties dragons had if killed right?"

"…. Thanks for advice, Kazuma-sama."

"Ah, you're welcome… oh yeah, one more duty as a maid here… Jarripa would do something I demand when I ask it."

"I-is it my body?"

"NYAAAA!/NOOOO!?"

"Then, what is it then?"

"Ugh, when I request something… you will do it, whether it's retrieving or sending or doing something based on what I requested that time… it's not lewd request alright!? Just something likes assistant!"

"Ah, something like that? I can do that."

In the end, I made Jarippa as our maid that did some of daily chore.

Part 2

Megumin POV

"So Jarripa, as a maid… I request you to wear this type of cloth when working."

"Hmmm? Is Kazuma-sama sure? Isn't this ordinary maid uniform? I thought Kazuma-sama might bought me other type of maid uniform."

"Oi, what are you thinking about me?"

"A weird adventurer with weird taste…"

"Oi! Want to be punished?"

Kazuma and Jarripa are arguing about each other while I accompany them. Why I went outside when my situation like this?

"Myaaaa…."

"Oh, Megumin can go home early."

I just shook my head to reject Kazuma ideas, actually remember why I was here. I was worried Kazuma might asking something inappropriate to Jarripa.

Before too long, they ended their argument and Jarripa wears maid uniform now.

"Hmmm?"

Kazuma suddenly look at Jarripa with interest, what's he up to? I hope it wasn't troublesome.

Suddenly Kazuma touch Jarripa hair and doing something.

"What're you doing Kazuma-sama?"

"Nyaaaa?"

"Perfect."

I panicked a bit, but he was just tidying her hair. Now she had twintail hair.

"Nyaaa…"

"Thanks Megumin-sama."

It was quite bluffing me, but apparently Jarripa knew what I said even in cat language. I looked again at Kazuma and he seemed satisfied.

"Kobayashi the dragon maid…"

"What? Is that another name of dragon that became maid or something, Kazuma-sama?"

"No, she not looks like her… so Jarripa the dragon maid? Well, for now it might work."

"Are you trying to give me a nickname, Kazuma-sama?"

"No, it's not like that… that was just my comment about your looks. It's great."

"Thanks."

After bought some cloth for Jarripa, which she carried the bags with herself. For some strange reason, Kazuma accept a quest subjugating goblins after we reached the guild.

"Are you sure Kazuma-san?"

"I'm sure can handle it Luna-san, if Rookie killer shows up then just blasts it with explosion. Also, I remember that I can escape from them easily quite a while ago."

"T-that's quite confident Kazuma-san had."

"Well, for some reason… I want to go questing for a while, and this one is good for my level."

Oh right, Kazuma had the weakest class… we can call him immediate if experience serve, but because some reset that he does recently keep him at level 20 at best.

Although I admit, he even did the impossible with the lowest skill sets.

There was also ranger class that similar to adventurers but why Kazuma wasn't picking it up until now. Keeps his profile low? Before I noticed it, Lynn came to Kazuma.

"Kazuma, I want an advice about the way magic being used."

"Lynn, I accepted a quest now but okay…. I will give you advice, just took advanced spell."

Lynn was frowning a little, I knew Lynn looking up at Kazuma as if he was extraordinary mages.

Well, it was contradicting with her disgust when Kazuma became Scumzuma.

However, this one expression pretty much tells she needed help now.

"That's not going to works, my mana reserve isn't as big as Crimson Demon… Also I don't know how to use right combination spell like you did with beginner spells."

"Huft, it can't be helped. What kind of effect Lynn need? Is it for subjugation quest?"

"Yes, it's for subjugation quest. The effect I need is can be spread in area-"

"AoE? What elemental or damage did you want?"

"What's Ah-wo-Eh? Well, I didn't know which elemental can be used in wide area… I want something that can spread."

"Sigh… remembers our first quest together?"

"Yeah, I remember… you're quite skillful despite being the weakest."

"Are you insulting me, Lynn? Whatever… My create water and freeze combination is one that can be used in wide area, AoE combination spell."

"Ah, so that's AoE… but that's just making something like de-buff with ice right? Well, I want an offensive effect takes place."

"In that case, using wind magic and fire magic at same times."

"Uh… Kazuma, I think intermediate magic can't be used without chant unless we had upgraded our passive skill that deduces casting time."

"… In that case just use beginner spell 'wind breaths' to input more power to 'fireball', it not do much but I think flame will be bigger a little."

"… Have other ideas? That's just increasing power destruct, not wide offensive area."

"Well, used create water to the field and strike the water with Lightning."

"Huh? Isn't that ineffective?"

"Wrong, lightning can flow through water… even if you didn't hit the enemy directly, as long as they connected in water pod your lightning striking. Also, metal steel is weak against lighting. You can make lightning blade!"

Uwah… somehow that sounds cool… LIGHTNING BLADE! I want to see it in action, but did Kazuma had lightning spell?

"Huh, are you joking? Making lightning blade…"

"Well, the effect of lightning might be temporary as sword had isolator."

"… Kazuma is quite knowledgeable…"

"Well, other Japanese might be knows this knowledge too… but I might be the only one using it in such way."

"Okay, thanks for advices Kazuma! I will treat you later when we finish our quest!"

"You're welcome, also I wait Lynn treat later!"

After that, Lynn went to her own party and dispatch to their quest.

"Nyaaa?"

I felt odd as we went to where the goblin spotted last time. It was not about the quest or goblins but Kazuma.

Why were we going to quest without other two? Also, why was Jarripa coming along with us?

"Kazuma-sama, why are you bringing me here?"

"Jarripa is still hungry right?"

"Yeah, quite hungry after did that shopping."

"I didn't want break the town economy, that's why I bring you here… you can eat anything that we killed as long it isn't giant frog."

"Okay!"

"Nyaaa…."

Oh… so that's the reason, our breakfast was easily digested by Jarripa so we needed other method to feeding her.

"Okay, CREATE WATER! FREEEZE!"

Before we even started, Kazuma was letting off his two beginner spell. It was making goblins can't stay up.

Before they can got their strength back. Kazuma killed most of them with his sword, I was hitting hard some of goblins with my staff, and Jarripa was chewing a goblin… chewing….

WHAT THE HECK!? That was scary scene! It was like Jarripa killing goblins like scary wolf! A natural killer!

"NYAAAANYAAAAA NYAAAAAA!"

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

I was letting off my explosion as I sense something likes Rookie Killer Aura, but it's gone now.

"HOW MANY TIMES DID I SAYING IT ALREADY MEGUMIN!? DON'T CAST EXPLOSION WITHOUT ASKING ME!?"

Sorry Kazuma, I felt tired, can you carried me to our mansion? Also, how can I inform you with cat noise?

Part 3

It was second day Jarripa living with us.

"Jarripa, can you bring me snacks?"

"I will bring some, Aqua-sama."

Aqua was using our dragon maid more than Kazuma, it kind of felt she abusing her power. In fact she really did it.

It was something like this.

"Oi, why am I not allowed to purify the devil stink from Megumin, Kazuma!?"

"Because you would breaks the splitting curse, useless goddess!"

"But I can't stand it! At least can you assign Jarripa as my personal maid!?"

"No! You will ask her something like joining your Axis cult! I reject it!"

"Grrr! Then I would give Megumin holy water! It will break any devil spell!"

At that time, I distanced myself from Aqua because sensing danger around her.

"W-Wait! Fine Aqua! You can assign Jarripa most of the time!"

"Yay! Nature beauty!"

"Don't point your water at Megumin!"

Yeah, she almost breaks my cure… Well, prototype cure as it was not working yet.

"Nyaaa…"

I didn't want going outside for now, maybe laid in kotatsu and observing Kazuma.

"Hmm, what's the matter Megumin?"

As if sensing I'm coming, Kazuma immediately asked me and I replied with headshake.

"Don't interrupt me then… which part I supposed to attach it again?"

Seem like Kazuma would made another magic item.

"Hoaaam…. good morning, Kazuma, Aqua, Megumin, Jarripa."

"Good morning Darkness-sama."

"You finally wake up Darkness."

"Yeah, it's unusual for Darkness be the last to wake up."

"Nyaaa."

Somehow our insult didn't have effect to Darkness, as if she didn't hear our words.

Yes, yes, I insult her with cat sound.

"I just finish document about us adopting Jarripa yesterday, it was a tiring work."

"Huh?"

"Nyaaa?"

Did we really adopting Jarripa? The relationship had between us kind of between master and servant.

"Why are we adopting her? Isn't she our servant?"

Because she's dragon, it was more likely as a pet Aqua… but I think she more towards familiar like Chomusuke.

"Apparently, it was because Jarripa's looks."

"What about my looks, Darkness-sama?"

"Jarripa looks like a kid brought home by us, if we handle it badly… there'll be rumor one of us had a child with Kazuma."

"Oh, you mean like when your cousin visiting you, Darkness?"

"Don't make me remember that, Kazuma."

"So, which one of us is adopting Jarripa in document Darkness? I hope it is mine because I plan to teach her how good Axis Cult is."

"That's what I troubled with…"

"In that case, how about me being her adopted parent?"

"I troubled with that too, Kazuma…None suitable to become Jarripa's adopted parent, on yesterday document I just write it was all of us adopting her."

"… Darkness-sama means that I'm this house child?"

"From appearance stand point, yes Jarripa… you're this house child."

"But wait, didn't that made me literally Jarripa only father while other became mothers?"

"Ah…"

"Well, Axis cult member is my child… So I'm Jarripa godmother."

"Nyaaaa…"

Seriously, what was this conversation talking about? We became Jarripa's mothers and Kazuma became father?

"Seriously, it sounded weird having three mothers Kazuma-sama… also, it sound like you're in harem situation."

Yes indeed, it's weird having three mothers… though it was understandable if Kazuma was….

"NYAAAA!"

"OUCH!? WHY ARE YOU SCRATCH ME!? MEGUMIN!?"

Because I didn't want Kazuma to think he could cheating on me with other girls!?

"NYAAAAAAA!?"

"Eeeek!? Jarripa, help calm down one of your mom!"

Did you taking that joke seriously!?

"Nya! Nya! Nya!"

"Well, Megumin-sama… or should I calling you 'Mom' now?"

"NYAAAAA!"

NOOO! DON'T CALL ME MOM! MEGUMIN-SAMA IS ENOUGH!? I ONLY WANT BE MOM WHEN I REALLY HAD KIDS!

"Okay, I will still call Megumin-sama by her name."

"Nyaa….nyaaanyaaaanyyaaaanyaaaa…."

Huft… I didn't think would survive any longer if Jarripa started calling me Mom… I might imagine urged Kazuma making out with me if that happens.

"What was that Megumin-sama? Kazuma make out with you if I call you 'Mom'?"

"NYAAAAA!"

I had blushing because Jarripa unnecessary comment.

"Eh? Jarripa can understand Megumin cat language? Also, what's this all about me making out with Megumin?"

"Nyaaanyaaa!? Nyaanyaanyaaa!?"

NOOO! DON'T TELL HIM JARRIPA! AND YOU DIDN'T NEDD TO KNOW THIS KAZUMA!?

"Well, it was because I'm a dragon Kazuma-sama… and that was a secret."

Sigh, it really almost made me jump.

"Oh well, it's fine… I can find another time."

Aqua and Darkness still stunned after my outburst.

"Uh… what's just happening Darkness?"

"I don't know Aqua, but let's refrain calling Jarripa our children… let's just saying she was a kid we took pity and adopted."

"Yeah, I don't want to be called harem bastard anyway… I only root for one girl."

"Really Kazuma? I doubt your statement"

"Yeah, you almost give in with my seduction."  
"NYAAAAA!?"

Can you leave Kazuma alone so he can continued his project!? Also, don't gave him idea about having a harem!?

"Oh well, it seems your cat girl in your defense… I need to go Axis church and start preaching my greatness."

And with that, Aqua left.

"So Kazuma, what're you working in?"

"Some of prototype product… for now, I'm now working for different types of matches."

"Eh, are there any other types than your invented thick wooden matches?"

"There's, it was liquid based."

"ISN'T THAT DANGEROUS!?"

"That's what I working for, a method to safely ignite it."

"Are you using oil for igniting the fire?"

"No, it was different type of liquid… it didn't smell like oil either."

I didn't understand what Kazuma saying, but if he said inventing new matches… I think he really means it.

"Nee, Megumin-sama… what's matches?"

"Nyaaa."  
I think we can show Jarripa about matches later.

Part 4

Kazuma POV

It had been 4 days since Jarripa live with us.

When we were outside, she became our house adopted children. Apparently, she was also popular among children. Well, it was because her story that made them interested.

"… And thus dragon knight saved his humanoid dragon daughter from being abducted."

"Nee-chan, that story is just awesome like that Dragon Knight And Princess from neighboring country! Tell us more!"

"Yeah, Nee-chan! Tell us more story!"

"Alright… I'm kind of hungry, let me eat first."

"Here Nee-chan, just eat this… it's tasty."

"What's this flat-shaped food?"

"It was a popular snack sold in Wiz Magic Shop!"

Well, she got foods too just by telling them a story… and that snack children talked about actually my invented product bought by Vanir. Fried Potato Chip, come with BBQ, Cheese, and Spicy flavors. Why was I advertising my product in my mind?

"Ah… your adopted daughter is really easy making children happy, I hope you didn't teach her weird things Kazuma."

"No, I don't teach her anything weird Madam… in fact, I prefer she never see me using 'steal' and created misunderstanding."

After a long stare from nearby mother of some these children, she let out a sigh.

"That's good to hear, I didn't want to see my children associated with a rude child."

"Oi, are you picking a fight with me?"

Megumin suddenly tugged my sleeve, made me in control again.

"We almost though your daughter was result of Kazuma and Aqua lost control-"

"LIKE HELL I WILL!? WHY WOULD I DO THAT WITH USELESS GODDESS!"

"-but it seems your party also took pity on orphan too."

"Yeah, yeah… all of us kind of understand the pain of being alone in some way or another."

"Also, who's the legal adopted mother?"

"Likes I would knew, Darkness just told us that she writes all of us as adopted parents to Jarripa."

"Isn't that making you literally in harem situation?"

"I consider myself rooting for only one girl."

"Is it Aqua?"

"Like hell I would!? I never interested in her!"

"Is it Darkness?"

"Her masochist streak was too much for me."

"So I guess it only leave Megumin which is beside you right now."

"Maybe."

Megumin was now blushing.

Megumin, Jarripa, and I took a walk in city until suddenly Jarripa told kids stories near the park.

After getting bored telling kids her story, we continued our walk to Wiz magic shop.

"Welcome Moi shop! brat, one-trick-mage, and a sad background dragonoid!"

"Why when I came here Vanir always calls me brat?"

"Because Thou're younger than Moi anyway! Also, Moi foresaw thou are coming here to sell another invention?"

"Right on the spot as always Vanir."

"So, what brat wants to sell this time?"

"Just another type of matches, here's the prototype."

Vanir quickly took the thing in my hand and inspect it.

"Hmm, interesting… a liquid based matches, if moi handle it carefully… it would be good product that can be refill and safe to use."

"So, how much you give me for this?"

"Want month paid contract or can Thou sell the right to Moi?"

Well, there was already so much right Vanir had from me… so I guess we can took month paid contract this time.

"Vanir already had the right of wooden matches right? So can I have the right of my own type of matches? I doubt Vanir would know chemistry behind it."

"True brat, but thy forget that Moi can read thy thought?"

"Well, I knew for sure Vanir can't do that or at least didn't want to do that."

"Thee indeed always surprise Moi with the way Thee see my mind."

"It's not that Vanir, it's just to be so expected that I made it as default in my mind… Also, it was because your daily activity that made me thinking that."

"Alrigh, alright, so Moi guess thou art using thou gamer skill flag to predict Moi? Muahahaha! How funny, thou predict Moi with flag!"

"What's this person talking about, Kazuma-sama?"

"Nothing, Dragon maid daughter."

"Can Vanir stop calling Jarripa some weird title? What the heck is dragon maid daughter? Sound like we had another dragon maid and took Jarripa with us, in truth Jarripa is our adopted daughter now."

"Alright, Moi understand. So about the match, 1 million Eris per-months sound enough."

"Yeah, that sounds enough."

Before we left the store, I remember someone.

"What's the matter, brat?"

"Where's Wiz?"

"That's like Moi wanting to know too, she might be buying some useless items right now! If Thou see her, apprehend her to Moi!"

That sounded evil Vanir, but I didn't care because we would help this shop regardless.

Before too long, we encounter Wiz with a con artist we assumed.

"Really, this item will sell well?"

"Yes, yes, it was limited items that allowed agility gain up in exchange of strength."

"I will buy it, I will buy it!"

"Don't Wiz! That was failed product!"

He was really con artist! I interrupted before Wiz bought it.

"Cih… we will met again soon, I will sell you other interesting product that would sell well."

"Ah, I would look forward to it."

"Don't getting fooled by him, Wiz!"

After sometime, we finally can released her from that con artist.

"Why is Kazuma-san chasing away my business partner?"

"That business partner is up to no good Wiz, remember what Vanir says to you? Try not to buy useless item."

"But that thing will be sell well, that item increase agility you know! It's perfect for adventurer when they need to run!"

"In exchange of strength… Didn't Wiz realize that most of adventurer relies on strength? The class that value agility is sparse."

Controlling Wiz was as exhausting like my party member.

"By the way, why are Kazuma-san, Megumin and a child here?"

"Just taking a walk… also Wiz, Vanir calls you."

"Eh!? Vanir calls me!?Then I must hurry up go back to shop! I just hope he didn't found out that thing yet!"

What was Wiz talking about there? Oh well, I didn't care.

"Let's continue our walk in town."

"Nyaaa."

"Okay, Kazuma-sama."

Part 5

It was the six days Jarripa live with us, also a week since Megumin got that curse.

It would be happening soon enough since it was afternoon.

Before that…

"Jarripa!"

"Yes, Kazuma-sama?"

"Can you take out the trash?"

"Okay, Kazuma-sama."

Well, besides being our adopted daughter. We really can sometimes arrange her to do some stuff as long she agreed to it. Now she's in maid uniform with her own freewill, looks like she still wanted to be a dragon maid of this house.

"You still use your daughter as Maid to do some stuff too huh, as expected from Kazuma."

"Sigh, can Darkness shut her mouth? Jarripa is our party adopted daughter right? And at least I'm not as spoiled like her."

I pointed my finger to now more lazy than me version, Aqua.

"Hey! What does that mean! Hiki-NEET!"

"Come on! Everyone know that I work creating some product while you, useless goddess, do nothing but lay in couch!"

"Don't you dare making fun of my lifestyle! Hiki-NEET style didn't change much either!"

"Hmm, it's a problem indeed Kazuma… Aqua was looking more fat than before."

"Who calls me fat! You filthy Eris cult!"

"Kuh! I never expected Aqua to be this bad… but it doesn't seems too bad, hehehe…"

"Cut your masochist tendency out, Darkness! And Aqua, Darkness is right. It's only a week since I assign Jarripa for you most of the time. But now, you gain too much."

"What do you mean, Hiki-NEET? Goddess doesn't get fat."

Oh, it does… did Aqua forgetting her past or what?

"Just look at mirror. Jarripa! If you're done with trash, can you take big mirror here?"

In distant, I heard a faint reply like 'On it!' and that made me guess she was done with the trash.

Some minutes later Jarripa came with a big mirror and handed it over to me.

"Look at your refection Aqua."

"T-That's me? Impossible that's me... Kazuma must be using a curved mirror, right? Right!?"

"Don't believe your own reflection, then all I need other do reflection too. Jarripa, Megumin, Darkness can you all standing in front of mirror?"

"Ok, Kazuma-sama."

"Nyaaaa."

"Well, it was for my companion back to normal."

All the reflection for other girl was same as their looks.

"Oh wow, I'm small but can tell how beautiful when I grow up…"

"Nyaaa."

It seemed Jarripa never witness a mirror before… wait, she didn't know the reflection of mirror but know mirror? How? Oh, must be help from Megumin… she just recently in this room after Jarripa came.

"Eh? Really? Out of my way!"

And as expected, Aqua reflection was quite fat because she's now fat. She down all four and look defeated.

"I told you."

"Can Kazuma-san help me getting me my gallant figure?"

"Maybe next time, my hand is full of Megumin now."

"Nyaaa!?"

Megumin was blushing with my comment, but actually I lazy to do something for her at this hour.

"Kashumaaa-san, help me get back to normal! Huyaaa!"

And just like that, she hugged my feet and with ease I releasing my feet from her because her fat didn't made her stronger. The opposite in fact happen, it was so slimy and bouncy that made her hold super easy to release.

"Come with me, Megumin… let's sleep together again tonight.

"Nyaaa~"

Megumin was blushing and giving me a dazing look… are you in heat or what?

"Don't ignore me! Kashuma!"

"Kuh, how cruel… leaving the girl ask for help… I hope I'm in your position Aqua!"

"… How am I supposed to do now?"

Ah, better told Jarripa to sleep before Aqua or Darkness personality rub her off.

"Jarripa, it's better you go to sleep now!"

"Alright Kazuma-sama, I will go to sleep now."

After that, Megumin and I went to my bedroom and being followed by Jarripa.

"I mean in your own room, Jarripa!"

Jarripa make a motion with her hand like she understand now.

"Just tell me beforehand, I just worried about Megumin-sama."

"Nyaaanyaaaaa~"

"Eh, if that's what Megumin-sama said so… then let's be it."

Jarripa finally went to her own bedroom and I technically told other will be sleeping with Megumin. Megumin and I were now in my room sitting next to each other.

"It was about time Megumin got split."  
"Nya."

"Nervous Megumin?"

She just answered with a nod and I can saw her shivering. I hugged her from the side to made her warmer.

"Nyaaa?"

"Megumin likes hug from me, right?"

She just answered with nod again but blushing too this time.

"Nyaaa."

"Oof."

I laid in my bed now with Megumin on my arms after she pushed me.

"Nyaaa…. Nyaaaa…. Nyaaa…"

"What's the matter Megumin?"

Did she forget her note that made her said 'nyaaa' repeatedly, my guess might be right because I didn't seeing her holding a note or anything nearby that look like a note. Also, she was blushing now.

"Nyaaa…. Nyaaaa…. Nyaaa…"

"How about head pats this time?"

I just started head pats her but she was instantly silent and…

"Purrrrr…."

Purring, her face told that she was satisfied for now.

"Well, your act really reassembling a cat right now."

"Nyaaa~"

After I said that, she licked my lips and gave me a brief kiss.

Her tail was swaying back and forth even after the kiss ended then just continued hugging and stare at each other.

"Recently, Megumin gave me a lot of kiss when you're still in this form… is anything happening to you?"

"Nyaaaa~ Purrr~"

I sensed that sound telling me don't be too worry. Oh well, I will always looked out for Megumin to became human again.

With that last line of thought, I drifted to sleep with Megumin in my arms.

After some sleep, I sensed light from my window,

"Ugh… already morning huh."

I tried to wake up but can't, so I open my eyes and…

"Nyaaaaaa~"

"Purrr~"

I was wake up with two cat girl Megumin beside me. One looks lively and other seems to be lazy.

"What the heck is this situation!?"

The curse seemed to be working… but not the way I hoped.

End of Chapter 5

**MEGUNYAAA CHAPTER FIVE ARE HERE! Sorry for make you all waiting for a month to write this chapter since last update was an interlude, pandemic made me in home but the college gave us a lot of assignment… and my ideas for this chapter really tiny, I can't progress it too much.**

**Reviews reply!**

**Psycho-Kozel: Well, of course it's not dead silly… I think this month will be had another chapter because this chapter supposed to be in May.**

**Phong69master: Well, despite you say that… there was a number case Konosuba world in not so comedic way… like Megumin and Yunyun backstory, I bet Mitsurigi also had a story of typical isekai protagonist when he's not around Kazuma. Also, sorry if this chapter didn't satisfied you.**

**KonosubaFan64: Well, I just want to write something tragic that time but also wholesome.**

**Forum Explorer: Well, I write it in English… of course, my native isn't English and I'm not too good at it. But despite being awful at English, my story satisfied you right? I'm glad to read your reply.**

**James Birdsong: Thanks again!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! See you!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Warning: Fuse!Catgirl!MeguminxChomusuke, little OOC, Rate Can Be changed(Is it M this time?), etc**

**Konosuba Belongs to Akatsuki Natsume **

**Author: BetweenIandGirl**

**Presenting: MeguNYAAA**

Chapter 6: Duo Megumins

Part 1

Kazuma POV

I sat down and look back at two girls in my bedroom.

"Nyaaa?"

"Purrr~"

Two of them were Megumin… cat girl Megumin.

"Uh… how I explain this to Aqua and Darkness?"

Two of them look at me worriedly.

"Nyaaa…"

"Hn…"

Each Megumin patted my head and back.

Somehow I calmed down.

"Thanks Megumin. Both of you."

"Nyaaa."

They nodded, but unexpectedly one of them lied in bed again.

"Huh?"

"Emm…"

"Uh, what is it, Megumin?"

"Zzzzz."

One Megumin slept again and other was… nervous?

"Nyaaa?"

Awaken Megumin was pointing to the door.

"Breakfast?"

"Hn."

"Alright, let me carry other 'Megumin' to dining room."

Was it my imagination or I saw awoke Megumin eyes twitching?

"Nyaaa."

"Oh…"

Megumin just carried other Megumin on her back. I felt like these two were twins.

Felt unbelievable, nevertheless we were going to dining room.

When I went to cooking, other Megumin wake up. Making both Megumin help me cooking.

"Hoaaaam, good morning Kazuma."

"Good morning Darkness."

"Nyaaa."

"Purr~"

"Two Megumin? Nah, I must be still dreaming."

"Sorry for sudden news Darkness, but Megumin really split into two."

"… FOR REAL!?"

"For real…"

Darkness took water and splashed it on her face.

After adjusting light and blinking several second, she finally admitted Megumin became two.

"How can this thing happening?"

"My guess is the curse that demon give to Megumin." "Splitting curse?"

"Yeah, that's one from dungeon we raid last week."

"Nyaaa~"

"Zzzz~"

"… but both Megumin were acting different from each other."

"Yeah, don't know why."

One Megumin slept on table after ate her food meanwhile other walking around me. The heck was wrong with awoke Megumin.

"Hoaaam, Good morning."

"Good morning Aqua, it's rare to see you wake up early this morning."

"I'm needed for preacher of Axis church today, that was why I wake up this early. Did anyone see Jarripa? I want her to visit our church."

At the edge of my vision, I saw Jarripa peeking from other room. Oh, so she was avoiding Aqua now.

"No, I didn't see her."

"Me neither."

"Nyaaaa."

"Zzzzz."

"… Am I drunk or Megumin really became two?"

"Megumin really became two, Aqua."

"… Seriously?"

"I'm serious."

Aqua suddenly seemed to think. Eh, so she can think too.

"As much I want to help Megumin right now, I had something to do for some days. So enjoy your Megumin harem as much you can, Kazuma-san."

I blinked for a second… what did Aqua said?

"Uh, what are you talking about Aqua?"

"Didn't I making it clear yet? I knew that curse going to made Megumin like this, but if I dispel it now your rare opportunity might be loss."

What…

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO AQUA!? AQUA SUPPOSED TO BE A DUMB GODDESS!? WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!? SELLING COMPANION LIKE THIS IS-"

"HOW RUDE HIKINEET!? I'M REALLY A GODDESS! WATER GODDESS, AQUA TO BE EXACTLY!"

"Oh… that speech… so this is really you, Aqua… but why are you telling me enjoy myself with two Megumin?"

"Well, my followers are also fond of lolis and because of that… er, what to say… Isn't it unfair if I call Kazuma-san lolicon despite my followers also fond of lolis?"

"Yeah, that's totally unfair… your followers are more lolicon than me anyway, so don't shout LoliNEET to me."

"Yeah, sorry about-PUAH! WHY ARE YOU PUNCHING ME, MEGUMIN!?"

"HISSSSS!?"

"HISSSSS!?"

"EEEK!? TWO MEGUMIN HISS AT ME!? HELP ME KAZUMA!?"

"Erm, it's must be because our conversation leading Megumin think you said that she's a loli indirectly, Aqua. You know she hate that name right?"

"Why must at this time she notice that!?"

"Ah, so you admit it… prepare for the worst Aqua."

"EEEK! HELP ME KAZUMA-SAMA!"

Aqua rushed to run outside from two Megumin who's chasing her on all four.

However, only one Megumin was chasing her and other was waiting on the door.

"What's up with these two Megumin, one is here and other is chasing Aqua?"

Megumin cat ears twitching and closing her distance from me.

"Nyaaa."

"What do you want Megumin?"

Megumin was leading me to sofa and help me sat down. After done, her head lied on my laps and seems to demand head pats. Oh well, Megumin hair was nice when being patted.

"Purrr~"

"Oh, this one was a sleepy Megumin… that means the other was active Megumin… did her cat traits splitting her into two different cat personality of Chomusuke?"

Some minutes later, active Megumin came back with messy cloth.

"Welcome back, Megumin-sama."

Jarippa came out from her hiding and greeted active Megumin.

Active Megumin saw sleeping Megumin on my lap became pouty and decided to take my hand for head pats her too.

"Ah, you finally came out Jarripa."

"Sorry Kazuma-sama, I didn't want to visit Axis cult with Aqua-sama."

"It's ok, all of that was forgiven since Axis cult involved."

I felt forgetting someone.

"In that case, can I take your time Jarripa? I need some help with carrying document."

So I just forget Darkness because she kept silent when eating and watching us.

"Can I help Darkness-sama, Kazuma-sama?"

"Yes, you can Jarripa."

"Alright, Darkness-sama want me help you as maid or adopted daughter?"

"Hmm, maybe help as adopted daughter since we will help local school. Maid uniform was too standing out."

"So I can dress whatever I want?"

"As long it is cover your important part."

Well, Jarripa was wearing normal cloth for children around here so it was fine.

"Well then, I'm going to help Darkness-sama. Take care of Megumins-sama, Kazuma-sama."

"I will be back before night, so I hope Kazuma can taking care two Megumin today."

So after they depart from home, my day with two Megumin just began.

"So what I need to do?"

"Zzzzz."

"Purrr~"

"They totally act different from each other!"

Both of them are acting lovey to me, but with different act.

Active Megumin want to be petted and other just straight up sleeping on my laps.

"Hnn."

"Purr~"

Well, it's quite pleasant and peacefully silent. Both of them were Megumin, so these two love me? Well, harem but not really harem… sounds weird. However, I want to tease them. Two, that was meaning double the fun right?

"I wonder if it's ok to cross the line when Megumin split like this… huft."

And both of them as red like tomato, sleeping Megumin also heard this because her face color was very crimson.

Part 2

Sleeping Megumin POV

What the heck is happening?

"Nyaaaa~"

I saw other 'me' being petted by Kazuma. I knew that was me but still!

I… or rather 'we' split into two persons this morning. Was it effect of the curse? Gu… Why I was jealous at myself!?

"Purrr~"

"Zzzz."

Well, I can't say anything about it too because I was sleeping on Kazuma lap now. I felt very lazy picking a fight with myself for now.

"I wonder if it's ok to cross the line when Megumin split like this… huft."

I felt my face heat up as I heard those words from Kazuma, I also barely peek at other 'me' also blushing.

Suddenly other 'me' stand up and sat on Kotatsu.

"Nyaa…"

Ugh, hearing shy sound from other 'me' was embarrassing…. Other 'me' go explodes! Why I suddenly remembered Bomber Majin Moguninin lines?

"Grrr…"

After I groaned, other 'me' expression was down. Knew your place 'me'! Wait? That sentence didn't make sense at all!

"Huh? Er, what's happening?"

I didn't know what was going on inside other 'me' but I want to sleep for now.

"Nyaaa…"

"Eh? You want head pats Megumin?"

Somehow both of us nodded our heads. Oh, you dare challenge me, 'me'!

"Nyaaa!"

"Nyaaa!"

Scissor. Draw.

Paper. Draw.

Rock. Draw.

After so many draw, at last I win with Paper!

"Nyaaa…"

Other 'me' was dejected, but I didn't care! I win fair and square!

Hah! I was the first! You damn active cat girl 'me'! I have Kazuma all for myself now! Thank you for losing!

"Purrr~"

"Erm, are you alright with this for now?"

Both of us were nodding, other 'me' was waiting her turn on Kotatsu meanwhile my head landed on Kazuma laps.

His left hand patted me meanwhile other looks like working on something. Oh well, that was Kazuma business.

"Hoaaam."

"Nyaaaa…"

"Wait for your turn, active Megumin"

I barely catch what other 'me' and Kazuma said before drifting to my dream. I wonder how much different there if I was splitting into two. Did Chomusuke and Wolbach stil there?

"Well… for now it was just me, Wolbach, in your consciousness, Megumin."

When I open my eyes inside my dream, it was indeed like she said. All I seeing was me and Wolbach.

"Alright, let's wrap it in simple sentence. I was splitting into two persons."

"That also split your souls into two existence… it was like me and Chomusuke."

"Seriously, what happened to Chomusuke then?"

"In other consciousness, in another words was your half or another body."

"That was why other 'me' so damn active? I didn't realize Wolbach fond of laziness like Kazuma."

"W-well, I was goddess of sloth and violence. I was sloth counterpart meanwhile my half was violence."

"Sound unbelievable since Wolbach joined Demon King Army."

"I know about that! Let's forget about the past!"

Unbelievably, we just stare at each other quietly for long time.

"So, not giving me any assignment or test?"

"Hmm? Nope, Megumin already kiss your loved one on her own violation last night… I was just waiting the time you're finally ready."

"…. I rather have Kazuma myself, however other 'me' that also me somehow was making me jealous when she near Kazuma."

"It was weird became jealous at yourself."

"I know, but I can't help it."

Wolbach put hand on her chin and stroke it.

"Want to test yourself sharing Kazuma-san with your other half."

I felt steam on my body.

"HAH!? WHAT'S WOLBACH SUGGESTING!?"

"… based on reaction, it seemed Megumin really need that."

I sensed every part of my body trembling and I dare to say my skin paled.

"W-what's Wolbach saying? I-it must be some cruel joke, r-right?"

Wolbach just gave me wry smile.

"Sorry Megumin, but it seemed you really need it."

"N-nooo! I don't need it!"

"Sorry! But it was for your sake!"

Suddenly Wolbach disappear, the whole place started to change into a bedroom.

"Megumin, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

It was Kazuma voice, I looked back and there was indeed Kazuma said that with rose on his arms.

"Kazuma? Wh-"

"Yes, I want Kazuma be my boyfriend too."

I… huh? That was my voice, I looked behind and there was indeed me. Between dream Megumin and Kazuma was me. Uh, my head was little dizzy.

"So, do you mind if I take your virginity, Megumin?"

"Huh? Why suddenly-"

"With pleasure, Kazuma."

I petrified, did I lose? Did I lose to a mere dream imitation? Uh… uh… why… Wolbach, you knew I can't handle it did you?

Dream Kazuma and dream Megumin suddenly naked, because that I saw… Excalibur was indeed big, but that isn't going to me now. It was just a dream! A dream!

"Hiks… It was too cruel… hiks…"

I just silently cried while dream Kazuma and Dream Megumin closing distance of their secret place.

"Please be gentle with me."

"I will try Megumin."

They said something very cheesy. However, I only felt dread on my blood.

"NOOOO! DON'T KAZUMA! WHY! WHY! I DON'T WANT LOSING YOU WITH OTHER WOMAN EVEN IN MY DREAM! EVEN IF THAT WOMAN WAS ME!"

That line was really out of place and didn't making sense at all.

"Sorry for leaving you out, real Megumin."

"Eh?"

I didn't understand at all, why suddenly dream Kazuma speak to me.

"We two are merely test made for you by Wolbach, however all of this based on your memory."

Now it was dream Megumin speak to me.

"What did you two mean?"

"That mean what was happened in this dream also your desire… although it became NTR if you just watch."

I felt very relieved but also down.

"Did my desire to claim Kazuma was that much."

"It was very much, but for now Megumin also need to share him with your other half or else she might be done something more haste."

"…."

So all of it was indeed for my sake, but that was really cruel.

"Did you really want to continue the test?"

"… do whatever you want."

In the end, I watch dream Megumin and dream Kazuma having…

.

.

.

.

very intimate kiss.

What the heck was that naked and whole secret place all about? I want to complain! WOLBAAACH!

Part 3

Awake Megumin POV

I saw other 'me' being petted by Kazuma while sleeping.

I envied her… but she was also me so it was fine for now.

"Nyaaaa…."

I slam my head to kotatsu and looked at Kazuma working with his prototype.

'Heh, so Megumin-chan was splitting… are you jealous with other half?'

"Hn."

I just agreed with Anna who was suddenly appearing above me.

'Still can see me despite being split, huh?'

"Nyaaa."

'So, did Wolbach and Chomusuke still in you or being split too?'

"Nyaaanyaaaa."

'Megumin-chan didn't know? Well, that was expected. Megumin-chan indeed doesn't know how to felt spirits.'

"Nyaaa?"

What Anna mean with that?

'Well, it was ability that spirit like me had… it was like an urge to come closer to Aqua-sama by sensing spirits aura.'

Oh… so that was what she mean.

Hmmm? Other 'me' was moving her side too much… did she have a bad dream?

"Ugh… I can't concentrate if you move too much, Megumin. Move aside."

Ugyuuu… M-move aside Kazuma said.

I knew he said that to other 'me' but hearing that somehow made me feeling very useless in Kazuma eyes.

Useless… It was right, I only knew one spell! Of course I am useless! I didn't fucking care as long my journey with Kazuma and cast my explosions!

Suddenly I remembered each time Kazuma dies…. Why at this time my memory showed that? Losing Kazuma was very scary trauma for me.

"Nyaaaa…."

'Eh, why Megumin-chan cried?'

I stared lifelessly to Kazuma and his activity. I… must be done something with Kazuma… I tried to remember my training with Wolbach in dream. Somehow that memory after remembering how it turned out when Kazuma really gone… Uuuuh… I felt broken in every fiber on my body. Just imagine it making me sad.

"Huft, it was done…"

"Nyaaa~"

"Ah, active Megu… huh? Why are you crying?"

"Nyaaa…"

I went hugging Kazuma full force.

"… did this Megumin thinking something sad?"

"Hn."

"… Is it about me dying?"

"Hn."

I just nodded with these Kazuma question since these are true.

I felt Kazuma hand head patted me also his finger running around my hair. That was… somehow making me calm.

"Zzzzzz."

"Oh, sleepy Megumin was still sleeping? But how about this time is your turn to be pampered by me?"

I tried to swipe my tears and smile at Kazuma in front of me right now, he never leave us so I doubting he can leave us that easily.

"Nyaaaa!"

"Oh, did you happy just hearing that? Easy girl."

I was only easy on Kazuma. Explosion and Kazuma was all I need to be happy.

Ah, what I'm thinking.

"Nyaaa…"

"Heh, did Megumin became flustered… how about Megumin sit on my lap?"

I just did with how Kazuma said, I sat on his lap. My head hit her chin, was I too short for him?

I felt Kazuma hand caressing my hair, his chin touch my head… but my best feeling about it was being so close to Kazuma chest.

I… felt protected and safer around Kazuma. Although it must be my fault leave my body defenseless after explosion. His back felt nice too but when I was close to Kazuma chest… I felt my whole being was something Kazuma protecting.

I knew that sound cheesy but that was what I felt. Oh, Kazuma caressed my back too. Ugh, why I felt very cat today?

"Hoaaam."

"Sleepy?"

"Hn."

I supposed to be active, why I felt sleepy suddenly. Was it because I was calm around Kazuma?

Alright, before drifting to sleep… let's reward Kazuma for pampering me now. I tapped his shoulder.

"What is it Megumin?"

"Chuuu~"

I kissed his cheek, since I felt other 'me' will be mad if I kissed him in the lips.

"E-eh!?"

"Nyaaa~"

Kazuma reacted to it every time I kissed him was fun but it was time to sleep.

"M-Megumin? What was that?"

"Zzzzzz."

I drift to sleep meanwhile hearing distant voice of Kazuma.

"Zzzzzz."

"Both Megumin was sleeping, what to do now?"

When I was done hearing anything from reality, dream world appeared in my dream. However this time…

"Nyaaaa."

There was only Chomusuke, no Wolbach or whatsoever.

"Eh, what… eh? Where Wolbach goes?"

"Nyaaa."

"Huh, Chomusuke… can you speak in human language when dreaming?"

Chomusuke suddenly moved her paw to her supposed cheek, appeared to be thinking.

"Yes, I can."

"YOU REALLY SPEAK!"

"Why furious about it? I only said nyaaa because I took cat form."

"Then why are you not said anything before?"

"Because my though also Wolbach thought. I leave conversation to her usually."

"Or rather… why can Chomusuke talk?"

"Because this is dream world… I can interact and interfere it with anything I want."

"Interfere with anything you want… wait a second, what did you meant your thought also Wolbach thought?"

"I believe your other half dream must be in training at something I'm thinking at. Here is Chomusuke and that means your other half being trained by Wolbach."

"This is unfair… Muuu, why my half gotten Wolbach all for herself?"

"Well, because your training will be similar most likely… are you ready for training?"

"Huh, cat train me? You must know your place, my familiar!"

"… We will see about that very soon."

Well, let's see indeed! Another Kazuma and Megumin appeared! Wait what? What are they doing!

.

.

.

I was paled… it was indeed a nightmare… how am I succeed the training if it was about sharing Kazuma with my other self in my dream!

Part 4

Kazuma POV

The sun was high, both Megumin already wake up from their morning sleep.

I was walking towards Wiz shop with one Megumin at hand and other at home.

Went there with two Megumin might gained some suspicious glare, so I compensate something to other Megumin before went with only one Megumin.

"Muahahaha! Welcome! Oh, is it brat and girl with screw loose whose recently got splitted!"

"HISSSS!"

As usual, cat Megumin acted very annoyed by Vanir.

"That was very well said, Vanir… curse you suggest that time didn't working as intended, it was rather making Megumin became two… how you know, my guess is mind reading me."

"That was correct, I was mind reading brat memory and found explosion cat girl splitted into two."

"Did it any lasting effect on Megumin, or side effect?"

"As far Moi knew, there was not a single lasting effect but there was a little chance of side effect."

"What is it?"

"Thy didn't need to worry, it was harmless physically."

"… did it harm Megumin mentally then?"

"If explosion cat girl can surpass it, then it was really harmless."

The split was hurting Megumin mentally, but how…

"Well, how can I negate that side effect?"

"By doing nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Literally."

"Seriously?"

Vanir put his hand on chin and suddenly whisper to my ear.

"Well, why don't use fusion chamber again if problem arise? These two are basically same being so fusing together just making them back to normal. However, Moi suggest thou enjoy thou harem while it last."

"You are like that too Vanir… why the heck are you suggesting that?

"Oh, nothing but produces more humans."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Brat knows devil nature right?"

"Feed on emotion?"

"Yeah, to brings more emotion to palate. Moi encourage romance and such between humans, even harem! They would bring many offspring as possible if their personality minus chickening out like thou, brat! That was why Moi encourage thou to bones these two cat girl!"

I didn't know what to say. I felt insulted in mid of Vanir speech. But really, what's on this devil mind.

"Say is a lot easier than done Vanir."

"Hmmm, that was right indeed."

Vanir suddenly walk to one of shelf and took a potion.

"Why do you bring a potion, Vanir?"

"Moi don't know what this potion Wiz bought, but apparently it said on box this potion would give one with splitted harem the chance to bones."

"Hah?"

What a weird item… wait a second, Vanir said bones… did he meant literal bones or…

Better I wasn't thinking about that, sure these two are Megumin. But that was basically confirm I wasn't loyal to Megumin even if the other was herself.

"Oh well, want to buy it?"

"Er… well, better no-"

"Nyaaaa."

Before I finish, Megumin took the potion from Vanir hand and poured it to me.

I want shout to Megumin by doing that but somehow feeling liquid from potion slide down from body making me calm.

"What are you doing Megumin?"

"Oh well, this was unexpected… The potion will be paid by cutting off the balance of our contract."

"… that was fine."

Because other reason I was here, that was sold off some of my product. The potion would be paid by cutting off some balance.

"Nyaaaa."

"Oh, by the way… where was Wiz?"

Vanir just pointed to the desk, there was Wiz with a doozy expression.

"Hehehe, Vanir-san… please be gentle with me…"

"She somehow drank hallucination potion, she think it was tea because the color."

"Wiz seemed daydreaming having her way with you, Vanir."

"Moi didn't feel anything about it. Devils are genderless."

Whatever suits you, Vanir. We finish visit this shop.

I and Megumin were back again at home.

"Nyaaaa!"

And greeted by other Megumin wore maid outfit.

"Nyaaa?"

"Nyaanyaaa."

"Nyaaanyaaanyaaa, hisss!"

"Nyaaanyaaaa~"

I didn't understand these two Megumin with their cat language.

"…. Huh?"

They didn't interact so much this morning. So this was how she interacted with her other self?

I felt tugs on my sleeve, both Megumin pulled me to enter the mansion.

"I smell something, did Megumin cooks when me and other 'you' leave?"

"Nyaaaaa?"

"Nya!"

It seem like Megumin wearing maid uniform said 'yes' to my question.

"Okay, let's bring them up and eat it together."

"Nyaaa!"

"Nyanyaa."

We saw three palate of food in kitchen, it was curry. It was great to see she remember her other self.

I was starting making desert too as I figured we didn't satisfied if it was just main dish. I just putted together some fruit, neroid swish, and sugar.

"Done, three fruit soup."

I saw these Megumin drooling, silly girl. She must be never knew this desert before.

"Nyaaaa?"

"Nyaaa…."

"Let's bring main dish and desert to the table, shall we?"

We finally bring it to the table and ate it gracefully.

"Nyaaa."

Megumin wore Maid uniform cleaning my mouth with tissue.

If I remember correctly, this Megumin was sleepy Megumin meanwhile the other that visited Wiz shop with me was active Megumin.

So why this Megumin wear Maid uniform?

"…. Ah… I promised this Megumin something…"

"Nyaaaa?"

"Nyaaa!"

Suddenly other Megumin walked to corner and faced the wall. Is there something interesting there?

I looked back at maid Megumin and… she fidgeted quite widely.

"What is it, Megumin?"

"Nyaaa…"

She looked at my…. crotch?

"In heat again?"

She quickly shook her head side to side as if to said 'no' to me.

"Nyaanyaaa…."

"So, what Megumin really want?"

I was suddenly being pulled to her lap.

Did she really want to lap pillow me?

"Is this what you want?"

"Hn."

"… so then be it."

I think taking sleep here might be nice. So I closed my eyes and felt Megumin lap.

Part 5

I was a fool.

I forget potion effect that Vanir sold to me, increase the chance to bones.

That can be mean reversed too.

Indeed, it was.

When I asleep, both Megumin bring me to my bedroom and I was awake because….

"Hmp!"

"Nyaa…"

Stimulus of my pole, both of them somehow licked it.

"What are you two doing?"

"Nyaaa!"

"Nyaaa…"

One of them back off meanwhile the other seems like she want to dig a hole.

I looked at my body. Naked, did they just start or already done something to me?

"What did you two doing at me this time?"

These cat girls were just glance to the side and blushing.

"N-nyaaa~"

One of them stuck a cute pose for a cat girl.

"Really? Try to distract me thinking something else?"

"Nya…."

The other seem finally understand and just put her hand on my pole.

"Just that? Touching my private part?"

Both of them nodded.

"Nyaa…"

"Nyaanyaaa…"

They sounded sorry but… both of them still had their cloth on.

"It was unfair if it was only me naked! Take off your cloth! Both of you! Megumin! Steal! Steal! Steal! Steal! Steal! Steal! Steal! Steal! Steaaaaaaaaaaal!"

"Nyaaaa!"

"Nyaaa…"

My hand was full of cloth, bras, and panties. I looked back at both Megumin, grinning at the scene presented to me.

Both of them were naked. They didn't trying to hide their secret place or breast because the shock and blushing after recognizing what state they're in now.

Wait a second, why I acted this way? Was it potion effect? If that so, then I must resist it at all cost!

Ugh, no way… I can totally felt my action and such but… why I can't turn off the idea of this type of harem!? Damn! Is it changing my personality too!

"Because both of Megumin tried to take advantage of sleeping me, both of you will receive the same humiliation!"

They were blushing harder after I said that.

"N-nyaaa…"

"Hn…"

As if accepting their fates, they just stand still… like they offered their body to me?

"Looks like both of you already knew your place. It was right decision indeed, obey me Megumin."

Why I sound like a damn sadist! It was not my kink! Was it the potion! Was it the potion messing with my brain! My train of thought and line of speech didn't match at all!

AH! Both Megumin ears were down! What had you done Kazuma! Hey! My body! Listen to me!

"Nyaaa."

"N-nyaaaa."

"Kazuma yesterday wasn't Kazuma today! I would do as I please! Take this! both of you!"

"Nyaaaaa!"

"Nyaaaaa!"

I didn't believe what I said or what I did… both of them were, unbelievable.

Based on what I said, my personality basically changed. Was it potion effect? Then why I had this previous personality thinking then?

AH! I FINGERED BOTH OF THEM! THEIR SECRET PLACE BEING INVADED WITH MY FINGERS! THEY MOANED! IN CAT WAY!

"Nyaaa!"

"Nyaaa!

"Oh, are you both there yet? Megumin?"

Can you stop doing that! My body! Hey!

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" "NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Oh, look both of you… I guess Megumin lied when she said Crimson Demon never wetted themselves. However, both of you are wet now."

Can you stop speech like that body? And give me control! If we continue, problem might arise! Better combine Megumin ASAP!

"Nyaa…"

"Nyaaa~"

Both Megumin panted heavily after what they were receiving. However, their expression said she want more.

Both of them looked at each other and suddenly hugged.

Their pussy overlapped each other.

"N-nyaaaa?"

"Nyaaaaa~"

I suddenly felt a pang in my head.

"Ah, what was that? Seriously… wait… I can control my body! I am back to normal!"

Speech and think were in sync.

"N-Nyaaa?"

"Nyaaa…"

Oh… they must be expecting something more than just being fingered.

"Well, sorry to disappoint and leave you in heat Megumin. But that was the punishment for what you almost done."

I saw both Megumin lower their cat ears. However, they fidgeted quite wildly after that. Was it the heat?

However the next thing was blowing my mind, both Megumin rubbed their private with their own hands. Was it because I fingered her making she masturbated?

Both of them jolt after climaxing, revealed two Megumin blushing because I saw what both of them had done.

"N-nyaaa…."

"Nyaa…."

One hides her body while the other hides her face.

"Well, that was… a great show…. Thanks Megumin."

Ugh, why I said that… but that was really a great H-scene that usually impossible to unlock because I was NEET.

Both of them just blushed more.

Giving a sigh, I patted these two cat girl.

"Nyaaaa?"

"Nyaaaa…"

"Let's wear some cloth and go to fusion chamber again."

"Nyaaa?

"Nyanyaaa…"

"For combining you two again, two Megumin was too much for me to handle."

Both Megumin looked at each other and giving nod to my suggestion.

I looked outside the window, almost night. I guess it was alright if I bring out two Megumin when there was no one around.

It took a while walking toward new dungeon because evade being noticed by other, but we finally enter fusion chamber after entering it for some minutes.

"Nyaaaa…"

"Nyaaaa!"

Megumin just stared at giant pillar that fused her with Chomusuke, now it was being used for making her one again after being splitted.

"Okay, it would be your last time as splitted half. Did you two want to do anything before being combined?"

They looked at each other and giving a strange motion.

"Nyaaa!"

"Nyaaaa!"

"Nyaaanyaaa!"

"Nyaaanyaaaa!"

Was battle pose with your own self? It was pretty silly to watch.

"Are you done, Megumin?"

"Nyaaa…"

"Nyaaa…"

Both Megumin kissed my cheeks, I just smile back at this splitted harem of mine. But there was only Megumin.

"Let started the fusion Megumin."

Both Megumin enter big pillar and both of them touch the button that made her became cat girl at same time.

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

"Megumin, I enjoy time we spent, even if you splitted into two!"

"Nyaaaa~"

"Nyaaaa!"

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST

Door opened like that day, revealing my only Megumin that became cat girl. Now she was really the only one.

"Welcome back, Megumin."

"KAZUMA!"

She suddenly raised human speech, but it was great her first thing she did was to say was my name and hugged me. However, I have question… is there a rule for how Megumin can speech like normal human while being cat girl?

"What is it, Megumin?"

"I forget to cast explosion and missed the chance double casting it with my half!"

Ah, she was just complaining about missing her double explosion chances.

End of Chapter 6

** MEGUNYAAA CHAPTER SIX ARE HERE! Sorry for updates didn't as I said… last chapter I said some weeks, but here I'm with full month. I hope next chapter will come just really some weeks. **

**Let's talk about storyline… somehow I felt this chapter kinda… weak… or low quality perhaps… but I hope readers enjoy it. I changed it to rates M this point on because there will be massive adult jokes in the way.**

**Reviews reply!**

**phong69master: but it was full of Megumin, hahaha! Harem but not harem! It is splitted harem!**

**n.alagashev12: glad you like it.**

**James Birdsong: thank you very much for complimanting that chapter.**

**AnOrdinaryGuy: Ah, sorry… that time I wasn't watching Dragon Maid yet… so it was rather embarrassing the reference was off… but eh, better that be series alternative in this Kazuma canon. Adoption and Megumin emotion split was flow that time. Maybe this chapter makes reader understand what going on with Megumin.**

**KonosubaFan64: I believe it was because my story usually focus on 'thought' rather on 'action' , so all in all… maybe because it was world building but also character building type story too. But Megumin miss the chance this time to double the explosion! Ha! Serve you right! Over leveled girl! Why I type that? Oh well, just goes with the flow and I forget about Megumin explosion until I read this review.**

**Forum Explorer: Thank you for your suggestion, but I didn't have the time downloading that yet. So… enjoy my story with my beginner English skill.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! See you!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Warning: Fuse!Catgirl!MeguminxChomusuke, little OOC, Rate M for some part, Lemon(?), etc**

**Konosuba Belongs to Akatsuki Natsume **

**Author: BetweenIandGirl**

**Presenting: MeguNYAAA**

Chapter 7: Rules And Ruler

Part 1

Kazuma POV

As I predicted, Megumin back to cat talking way next morning after she combined from being split.

Now I was dealing with depressed cat girl Megumin… again, because she cried about herself missing the chance for double explosion with her half before.

"Nyaaaaa…"

"There, there."

I patted and let her hugging me.

"Hick."

Well, at least her hiccup and crying sound still looked like more humane.

I let Megumin go and took water glass for her.

"Create water, here Megumin."

"Hick. Nya-hick."

She gulped down the water I gave and her hiccup stopped immediately.

Was hiccup incident end way too early if this is in a story? Usually the protagonist which was me in this case must have done several things to stop other person hiccup.

What the heck is that thought? Are we breaking fourth wall here? Heh~ It was totally useless thinking.

Thinking something important then?

Well, it had been on my mind lately but…

"Megumin, do you think there is some kind of rule to let you speak normally?"

"Nyaaa?"

She titled her head, clearly confused despite declaring she was quite prodigy in her own village. Is she a genius or really an idiot? I don't know anymore.

"Seriously? Remember when we kiss or last night? Megumin suddenly can speak again."

"… NYAAAA!"

"Right?"

I wonder what she was shouting, but I guess it was 'REALLY!?' based on volume.

"Nya?"

And now it sounded like 'so?', it was because her head titled slightly.

"I'm just thinking, why when Megumin fused with her other half and that time I was the one initiating the kiss were the only times Megumin can speak normally? On kiss case, when Megumin was the one initiating the kiss… it was doing nothing."

"Nyaanyaaaa….."

Megumin was in deep thought after I done explaining what I'm thinking.

Megumin suddenly take out a note and after done writing it, showed it to me.

"I was thinking about it too, why was I talking normally only last week and yesterday? Was it because I have Wolbach and Chomusuke living in my consciousness… huh? Megumin, what's the meaning of this? Wolbach live in your consciousness, like… Seriously?"

Megumin cat ears drop a bit and nodded.

"Nya."

"…. Seriously?"

I scratched my head, why Wolbach was inside Megumin consciousness? I didn't know for sure that Chomusuke is Wolbach but how does their consciousness works? I didn't know for now.

Megumin started writing again, I drew closer and looked at her note as she did that.

"Nya."

"Took aside Wolbach matter, how about test some plausible rule to make me speak normally again? I mean, sure Megumin… but what?"

"Nya…."

Well, what Megumin write next was something I expecting because contents on our conversation.

"We can try with kiss because it was a safe bet it would working… you mean the one I am the one initiating it right?"

"Nya."

Megumin just nodded herself shyly.

Well, it looked like I took advantage on Megumin situation but… her cat trait just randomly made her kissing me till the point I getting used to it.

"Are you sure Megumin? Darkness and Aqua is still in mansion."

"Nya."

Oh well, she was pretty determined. Let her action bite her for a bit.

I grabbed Megumin shoulder and rubbing her for a bit, she squirmed by my action… did she remembering what I did when she was splitting?

"Did you remember what happened yesterday? Oh well, let's talk after we done this."

She became blushing mess as I drew closer slowly. Head to head, nose to nose, and finally mouth to mouth touched each other. Why I described it that way? Is yesterday still had effect on me?

"HMMMMP!"

Well, it felt same as before but… somehow it had more sweet now? I felt her tongue wrestling with mine, French kiss huh… The first time she kissed me also French style.

We held the kiss more than before, but it was ended when we need air.

"Haa… Haa… how… was it Megumin? Haa… can… you speak now?"

"Nyaaa…. Nyaaaa….. I…. can…"

I felt both of us stared at each other about how expected and unexpected of this situation is.

"HAHAHAHA! REALLY!? YOU ONLY NEED ME INITIATING THE KISS!?"

"HAAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY! I CAN SPEAK NORMALLY! AUCH! MY EARS RUNG BUT I DON'T CARE!?"

Is cat an animal that sensitive to sound? I don't think it is the case though.

"No one interrupted us either this time, is it because we doing early in the morning?"

"That might be the case Kazuma, but it might be because Aqua still had hangover and Darkness too tired from yesterday teaching."

So that mean neither of them can interrupting us right now.

"So Megumin, want to continue?"

"Er… I and Chomusuke are still in this same body, didn't that made Kazuma… ehem.. molesting my familiar?"

"But I was also molesting Megumin."

She was blushing again.

"Eh… er…"

"Also didn't Megumin initiating so much kiss even knowing the fact you and Chomusuke became one? I was already kissing and molesting you in this form right?"

"Since when was Kazuma molesting me in this form?"

"Phoenix Sentry Dungeon."

"Ah…."

Megumin was blushing harder as she remembering that day.

"So did Megumin getting in my bait?"

"… Seriously Kazuma? A fish jokes? Somehow you ruined the good mood."

Ah damn, I don't know why I said that jokes.

"Okay okay, but did you want to continue what we done yesterday?"

Megumin tensed for a little bit before answering me.

"K-Kazuma means something done when I was splitting right?"

"That's right."

Megumin blushed again.

"M-maybe another time Kazuma, another time…. I'm not ready if you're that intense."

Aw man… too bad.

Part 2

"Run Aqua! Run! Ah! I envious! I want getting chased by Megumin too!"

"How dare you Aqua! Stealing my food after calling me small and flat chested little girl!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAA! SORRY MEGUMIN! SORRY!"

I was watching Aqua running from Megumin as Darkness envy and support for Aqua safety. So the effect of that stood quite long huh. I mean Megumin can talk normally now after a kiss this morning. It was noon now. So impressive six hours.

Today, we were in plain field and doing some type of subjugation quest but the monster was far away from town so we doing barbeque when we rest. Seriously, why were we doing barbeque in daylight? Most of usual barbeque atmosphere was gone. Oh well, maybe it was because Jarripa request?

Megumin took most of meat, because of that Aqua stole her portion after telling her that small and flat chested girl need a balanced diet. Words that were contradicting her condition, she became fat after being pampered by Jarripa.

Having Megumin chased Aqua for both of their diet might be good for health, that was why I not stopping them. Aqua need her body figure come back, or she would get boos like yesterday. The goddess got booing from her own follower, heh, the irony. She must got diet but still steal another person food? This useless goddess really had no bound for her shame.

"Crunchy, this rock is."

"…Did Jarripa eating rocks again?"

"Well, Kazuma-sama wasn't allowing me eating diamond we have in mansion."

And another less troublemaker but unable to comprehend dragon maid ate some rocks around here, Jarripa. Diamond she mentioning was something we got from Fusion Chamber Dungeon.

Yeah, I didn't allow her eating something so valuable without her having to do the hard work. Well, her appetite also knew no bound so she can ate literally anything even after eating her barbeque portion.

But because her, we somehow can avoid dangerous monster or defeating them.

"Kazuma, Kazuma."

"Yes, I'm Kazuma."

It seems Megumin and Aqua finishing their tag game with Aqua got so many scars.

"Scratching Aqua for her punishment was no fun anymore, did Kazuma having some… sadist items?"

What the heck was wrong with Megumin? I knew she is cruel but… a sadist? Really?

"Megumin, did you become a sadist?"

Megumin blushed as if knew my implication.

"W-Well, I'm fine with any play if it was done by you Kazuma."

And now deredere that somehow can be interpreted as Masochist like Darkness.

Hmm? I suddenly remember she said it's not bad being pinned down by a person she loved. When I heard that?

"Say Megumin, you didn't mind being pinned down by me right?"

"I don't mind."

"… Did you become a pervert like Darkness?"

"WHAT!? NO!?"

That was just a guess Megumin.

"So, why did Megumin ask sadist item?"

"I just want Aqua receive a punishment that was harsh for her… that was why I ask that… K-Kazuma was sadist himself right?"

Where did that coming from?

"I'm not a sadist Megumin, I'm supporter of true gender equality, whether they're man or woman, if they do something bad to me, I will kindly respond them with drop kick."

"…true enough."

"But I have something in mind, wait here ok."

"Okay."

I leave my party for a bit, looking for branches falling from trees nearby.

After I got appropriate branches, I bring some of them back.

"Tree branches?"

"Kazuma, why are you bringing some branches? Is it for Megumin request or add fire to barbeque?"

"Just wait and see, Megumin, Darkness."

I unsheathe my sword and began my working, peeling and cutting the branches. After some minutes, I was done and giving it to Megumin.

"Is it a very simple design but… what is it?"

"A ruler."

"Ruler?"

"Yeah."

"So… I'm the queen? Since Kazuma give me this 'ruler' thing. Are we playing Queen and Servant? Or play as King and Queen with a field as kingdom?"

"No, not that kind of play, however Megumin are teacher now."

"Excuse me, but what is it about ruler and teacher?"

"Let me entertain you a little bit Darkness, you see, in my home world it was quite old way of thinking. It was a strict teacher always use ruler which is supposed to measure thing as a tool to hit the problematic student."

"WHAT'S THAT!? I WANT TO EXPERIENCE IT TOO! AH! I GETTING HIT BY TEACHER IF I MAKING ANY MISTAKE!"

"Did that making you excited?"

"N-No…"

"That's a lie Darkness."

Megumin suddenly did a pose.

"My name is Megumin! A strict magic teacher that will teach Aqua her lesson! I will bring divine punishment for stealing other person food!"

At the end of her speech, the ruler in Megumin hand hit Aqua back who was still wailing.

"OUCH! WHY DID YOU HIT ME MEGUMIN!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

"OUCH! STOOOOP!"

"THIS IS DIVINE PUNISHMENT BY ME!"

It was here again, Aqua run from Megumin who was suddenly became violent.

"Oh well, that was Aqua own fault."

"Ah… I envy Aqua that was getting hit by that ruler."

I don't care anymore. Let took back that thing I said as ruler from Megumin when she was done playing tag with Aqua.

"WAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! FEEL MY WRATH AQUA!"

…truly it's a madness words from Megumin after she can talk.

Ah, her cat ears were twitching and her tail stand up straight for too long now.

Was she getting Wolbach violence aspect?

"Hey Kazuma-sama."

"Yes Jarripa?"

"Can I eat branches and residue that Kazuma-sama didn't use?"

Was our dragon maid truly an omnivore? She ate literally anything.

"I allow it Jarripa, but you didn't get splinter in tongue when eating woods right?"

I just asked in case it can hurt her.

"Don't worry, despite in humanoid form, I'm still mineral dragon, my hardness is hard as metal."

"I mean your tongue, not your body."

Despite my question and initial warning, Jarripa still ate branches and residue I didn't using.

"Nom Nom, it's soft… but feel funny."

"You… Jarripa didn't getting splinter in her tongue right?"

"Nope!"

Such an easy going dragon maid… Aqua still being chased by Megumin and Darkness envied her.

…Oh? I felt a presence.

"Aqua, Darkness, Megumin, Jarripa… Monsters are coming here."

I was standing up from my position. I detected some monsters coming here with my detection skill.

"GAAAAACK!"

"WAAAAA! It's a flock of Lizard Runner!"

Subjugation we took was indeed a flock of Lizard Runner that gone wild. Oh, Megumin already in middle of her chant.

"EXPLOSION!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Before reached us, that flock of Running Lizard was gone along with ground where Megumin landed her explosion.

Thud, the sound of collapsed Megumin.

"Heh, finally an explosion with chant… Ah, I missed you so much."

"Why are you talking to the ground?"

"Let me reminiscent this feeling for a little bit Kazuma."

Sure, but why buried your face on the ground?

Part 3

I took the ruler from Megumin who was on my back now.

The quest already finished, but there was one more thing I want to do.

We walk quite a bit from subjugation place and still far away from town.

Here was a lake… and forest… I think this place was safe enough and no one able to saw us. We took a little break, while at it… I wanted to see Jarripa in dragon form. Well, there was another reason for I asked it too.

"Jarripa, can you turn into dragon form for a moment?"

"Hmmm? I mean sure Kazuma-sama. Wait a second."

Jarripa did some sort of pose.

"Transform!"

"Still can't transform huh…"

Nothing happening and she still in humanoid form, well, I guess so… this dragon maid already forgot how to transform back and forth between humanoid and dragon form because trapped in a cage.

"I still can't quite grasp it yet! But it's there! I can feel it!"

"So, you wanted to try it again Jarripa?"

"Yes!"

Jarripa did some pose again.

"I wonder what Jarripa dragon form look like, I hope it's cool!"

"Ah… for me… I wonder if Jarripa became violent when she's in dragon form."

"No matter what kind of dragon she is, Emperor Zell is more powerful and elegance dragon than her."

"No, Emperor Zell is a chicken and not a dragon Aqua. The closest thing that chicken resemble are the Phoenix, but even then he still a normal chicken."

I rebutted Aqua statement about Zell being a dragon, no matter how delusional she is, Zell is a chicken that come from chicken egg. He just had a big amount of mana because her.

"Tranform!"

"Still not working?"

"No."

Jarripa still did poses.

"Hmm, maybe Jarripa didn't need poses but a chant to transform."

"Eh Megumin, she's a dragon. Is there a need to chant as a way to transform?"

If this world followed anime or game rules, humanoid dragon didn't need chanting for transform into dragon form. They just… what they do? Really…. Some eat something, some just say transform, and some just… there to instantly transform.

"Hmm, okay Megumin-sama. Let me try it. Darkness blacker than black…"

"Why is Jarripa using my explosion chant?"

Just ask the person herself Megumin.

"Transform!"

"Failed too huh."

"I didn't see in which part it failed."

"Yeah, chant didn't do anything. Mana flow just… flow… it was not making me transform into dragon."

Hmm, figures…

"Say, did anyone know some food, pill, or something that can be eaten to transform to other race or reversed it?"

"No, I didn't know something like that existed even in crimson demon library archive."

"Neither did I and my noble acquaintance know about that."

"I know some, but it was hard to get and incredible it even reconsidered Heroic Rare."

"What's with that Heroic Rare."

"I just said it in terms of game so HikiNEET can understand it easy."

I wanted to retort but suddenly got lazy, let us just gave ideas to Jarripa how to transform.

"Okay, chanting and something to eat are out."

"Did Kazuma-sama having ideas how to help me transform?"

"It just my suggestion, but why don't you just imagining you transform back to your dragon form?"

"I will try it."

She closed her eyes and making some expression on her face, it was funny face though that I need to hold my laugh from escaping.

Some minutes later, she opened her eyes in disappointment.

"Not good too."

"Almost there but it isn't."

… Okay, let's try violent way.

"Maybe Jarripa need to be cornered."

"W-What do Kazuma-sama mean?"

"Take this!"

I hit Jarripa back with the ruler, as expected, the ruler broke.

"Say, why did Kazuma-sama hit me?"

"Yeah, why Kazuma hit the poor Jarripa?"

"As expected of Brutezuma, show no remorse after hitting a child."

Well, I was kind of expecting that comment from other… but it still hurt.

"In the first place, Jarripa is a dragon. Even if I hit her with a sword, she just get a scar or two. This ruler basically does nothing to her."

"Okay, basically Kazuma-sama expected me didn't receive any wound from that? Well, true enough I didn't hurt and just feeling little antsy."

"But that didn't give Kazuma excuses from hitting a child like you Jarripa, he is basically abuse you."

"Yeah, let me receive Kazuma hit in your place."

"Let us beat Kazuma, heal him, beat again, heals again, until he breaks from torturing the poor child."

"…Isn't it Aqua now who abusive toward me now?"

What Aqua said is beyond scary.

"Okay, brute strength is out."

"What did you think again Kazuma?"

"For now…"

I grabbed Jarripa waist and lift her up a little bit.

"Kazuma-sama?"

"What are you doing Kazuma? Lifting Jarripa?"

"So, how about forcefully learn how to fly!?"

"Waaaaaa!?"

I was throwing Jarripa in the air.

She was still in the air. Not coming down even if my throw didn't making her that high.

"Jarripa! Is that dragon wings!?"

"Waaa?"

She bewildered by my shout, after she in some high, her body showed a wings on her back.

On step again and she can transformed into dragon.

"Are you remember now how to transform!?"

"YES! THANKS KAZUMA-SAMA! TRANSFORM!"

She transformed into dragon while in mid-air. There is some light and squish-squish sound from her when transformed. She was indeed a beautiful dragon. There was red ore, diamond, even gold on her body… she hold so many color that I wonder if she's rather rainbow dragon than mineral dragon as she stated.

"Ah, Jarripa's dragon form looks majestic."

"Indeed."

"So beautiful likes rainbow."

"Is that all metal real?"

"Thanks for compliment everyone, so why is Kazuma-sama asking me to transform?"

"Ah, that was because I need your scales Jarripa. Dragon scales, since you're one so…"

There was an awkward silence until Jarripa sigh.

"Okay, I will give Kazuma-sama my scale."

"Thanks a lot Jarripa, now I can pay Vanir for that information."

"Who's Vanir?"

"You will know soon Jarripa."

Part 4

Megumin POV

Today is happy day! I can talk normally! Yay!

Apparently, I can talk because Kazuma was the one initiating the kiss. Heh, that kind of thing was such a stupid rule.

However, I wonder if there's another way I can talk normally other than kiss and splitting then combining.

We were at our mansion after delivering Jarripa's dragon scale to Vanir. Kazuma said Vanir would gave him some information regarding my situation if he got dragon scales and phoenix feathers. Kazuma already delivered phoenix feathers some days ago though, so I guessed he already had a little information and dragon scales was to convince Vanir to tell him more.

"Kazuma, Kazuma."

"Yes, I'm Kazuma."

"Did you think there's other way than kiss to make me talk normally? I kind of expecting Kazuma wouldn't do it every day cause… Kazuma is… you know…"

I couldn't say it outright in front of Kazuma, even if it's true.

"Are you making fun of me Megumin?"

"WHAT!? NO!"

I didn't making fun of Kazuma! Not a single bit.

"So, I'm what?"

"Er…. Kazuma know… when given opportunity, Kazuma would usually got cold feet to make a move…"

"Ah… that…"

Even if lately Kazuma have been done several things to me, his heart, is still that of a virgin even if he played with my secret place with his finger.

Ah, not good. Remembering that makes my body hot all of sudden, damn cat instinct. Better remember what kind of heart Kazuma is.

Kazuma is… pure… even if that coated with perverted personality, he is a pure boy with some good traits only some can see. Only someone with genius brain like me or with genuine heart can see.

Pure boy usually didn't end up with perverted personality, but I wonder how he ends up like that. His perverted personality is armor for himself, I didn't know what he defended or being attacked.

Eh, no good, my thinking was leading astray me from reality, better coming back now.

"So, Kazuma is not the person that can take kiss daily right? Although I don't mind if Kazuma kiss me every day."

Ah, why I said that.

"Yeah, yeah, Megumin win, my heart can't keep up if we kiss daily with break. If we're in marriage, I think I don't mind though."

"I still combined with Chomusuke, wait a bit there until we found a way to separate me and Chomusuke from same body."

"But still find another way to makes you talk normally is something difficult searching its rules."

"Yeah, we just only knew two times of it. But I think there was something that activate and disable my ability to speak."

"The trigger huh, I wonder if the trigger is the only rule we need but…"

"Kiss and combine body after split… these two are separate activity that activate different thing, I found it difficult to search a thing that was common. I was able to rule it out necessary and unnecessary in it… but I wonder if this is the correct answer?"

"What's it Megumin?"

"The activation is probably something a kind of emotion, but these two activity produce different kind of emotion that making me doubt it. The only thing similar is that… the feelings when we do those had several kind of emotion and in rush."

"… that might be the trigger but Megumin don't sure huh."

I wonder if what I being said really was the trigger Kazuma talking about.

"Want to check the possibility?"

"Megumin still can talk normally you know, Megumin must talk in cat again if we want to check possibility."

"… okay, let's wait the effect to thin out before experimenting then. Although that experiment subject is me."

Being a lab rat sometimes sounded cool but at same time it was lame. I would hold this embarrassment until I became normal again.

We heard the sound of our stomach, oh, it already beginning of sunset as I look at the window.

"Okay, it's time for cooking for dinner."

"Can I help Kazuma preparing it then?"

"Sure, since Megumin can talk, what do you want for today."

"A lot of fish and meat."

I wonder why I preference now usually end up with that menu. I guess it is Chomusuke will.

"Heh~ So became cat girl really sounding like became a cat."

My head is suddenly being patted by Kazuma.

"I'm not a pet!"

"But you look like enjoying it, are you?"

I suddenly got angry because I felt like a pet, ugh, I hate myself from not stopping myself rubbed Kazuma hand with my head. I totally became a cat. It's so… humiliating but felt nice. I'm not Darkness so I'm sure this not indicating me became a Masochist. It's just… I felt nice when Kazuma patting me

After satisfied with the patting, I helped Kazuma in kitchen. Sometimes Aqua comes over saying she couldn't wait any longer and now she was snacking something, I didn't know what that is though.

"Bleeeegh, what is this snack? So bitter."

Aqua was complaining her snack, so it was bitter snack bars, I still can ate that even if that food is disgusting though.

Darkness suddenly joined in kitchen too, so Kazuma got both help from me and Darkness, although I contribute more than her because she was so clumsy when it comes to cooking. I win! I'm more wife material than Darkness if I borrowing Kazuma line when we're in middle of cooking! Hahaha!

"Hey Megumin, did you see my protein diet bar? Are you eating it? It tastes bitter though."

"I didn't eat any bar today, but if it's bitter snack, Aqua might eat it recently."

"Aqua!?"

Aqua got hit in the head by Darkness.

Finally we finished cooking and serve it in dining table. We call over Jarripa too for dinner.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Nyaaaaa!"

Eh? Why was the voice of cat coming out from me.

"Ah, the effect only last around 12 hours huh…"

"Nyaa~"

So I can only talk normally around 12 hours, it was another rule of this huh.

Well, I'm satisfied enough being able to talk for today.

For now, let's eat!

Part 5

"I will be spending time outside if anyone wanting to know."

"Nyaaa?"

Kazuma suddenly announced that he would be spending time outside.

Well, I guessed it succubus. As much of my jealousy of him use their service rather than using… me. It was the only one that might be making Kazuma in control of his sexual need.

However I grabbed his sleeve this time, I felt alone when Kazuma is not here.

"Megumin? What do you need?"

"Nyaaa…."

I expressed my loneliness with this depressed cat voice.

"Megumin felt alone when if I leave you here?"

"Nya."

I nodded at his words.

"But this is male gatherings, Megumin knew what mostly we doing right?"

"Nya."

Yeah yeah, I knew about that. So how about spend this night with me than using succubuss? Eh, where did that thought came from? As I thought, Wolbach or Chomusuke messing with my thinking when talk in cat way.

"Sigh, but I need to go Megumin."

"Nyaa! Nyaaa!"

I forcefully hugged Kazuma and pleading him not to go.

"Let's go of me Megumin!"

Kazuma forcefully separated me from him by a brute force, although I'm stronger than him so why I lose this time?

This tugged battle winner was Kazuma, reason, he steals my panty that made me feel breeze from my bottom and I pulled down my robe skirt as a result. I underestimated him.

As much I didn't want to be creepy, I end up stalking him to succubus brothel after that quarrel.

Why? Why my personality shifting so suddenly that made me stalking Kazuma? Damn Wolbach.

Sometimes Kazuma be on alert and look at his back, somehow I was able to hide perfectly.

Kazuma entered a store on the front looked like normal café but I knew the truth because my intelligence and connection, that store was Succubus brothel that offer lewd dreams for male patronage. Although only perverted people knew that place…. Wait a second, didn't that mean I'm also a pervert?

I suddenly remember what my dream usually contains… I mean Wolbach training… and yesterday event.

Uh… I can't retort if I became a perverted girl… Did Kazuma corrupting me so much since yesterday or long ago?

….

…….

….

Okay, I guessed becoming lewd was Kazuma influences since that time we took bath together for first time. But Kazuma might like it when I really became lewd only to him? Ugh, this perverted thought again. You sure were messing with me this time, Wolbach.

"Nyaaa."

Ah I gave out… better sit down…

…

…..

…

Why am I on the roof?

Or rather, how the heck am I here?

I just loss at my thought that I didn't thinking what I did in reality.

Really.

This time I really felt like a stray cat.

Oh well, better watch entrance of that store if Kazuma came out.

Some male patronage enter and exit, Kazuma was sure taking his time filling what he need… although the serving was at night.

Oh, Kazuma was coming out and heading towards an inn.

I still stalked him.

Kazuma entered an inn that rather popular among man. Didn't knowing the reason why is it so popular though.

I knew Kazuma rented a room in that inn, so the only thing I needed to do was searching his room by peeks the room from inn window.

…

….

…

Without much thought I was already implementing it without my consciousness, my regards, Wolbach sure liked messing with me. I might look like an assassin but right now it felt… creepy in a way. Ah, I found Kazuma room.

Just enter and join Kazuma from the inn door Megumin, why did you peeking and enter the room from window?

…

…..

…….

I really messed up, I already entered Kazuma room from the window.

Kazuma looked like already sleeping long ago.

Oh well, it was cold. Better join him in the bed.

Ah! His breathing was warm!

I shifted my position a little bit.

After felt comfortable, I looked at Kazuma face and found that his eyes were open.

"…."

"… say Megumin, it is a dream right?"

I just nodded at his words for the sake not frightening him because I stalked or night raiding him. Without much thinking he was undressing me.

I was practically naked and Kazuma looked at me so intently, I felt his eyes surveying every part of my body.

Uh… I felt embarrassed. It was pretty trembling situations.

I knew he ordering lewd succubus dream but never expected I was became substitute of it.

"Ah, This cat girl Megumin ears twitched… Megumin really want to know what will happen next, right? If so say 'Nyaaa~' in lovely voice to me~"

"N-Nyaaa~"

I can't resist Kazuma request. I ended up say Nyaa in very lewd voice.

"Thanks, but better prepare the meal before serving~"

I-I'm the meal? I didn't really know what that mean to be.

I being fingered by Kazuma again like yesterday.

"Nyaaaa~"

"Felt good right, better prepare other hole too just in case."

"Guh!"

Kazuma unexpectedly fingered my other hole… Ah, I can't keep up… My legs gave up.

Why I didn't resisting Kazuma? Fingering that hole felt embarrassing but it felt… good.

"Megumin can't resist it? Well, it better that way."

What's better that way Kazuma? Uh, I felt pretty close to climaxing.

"Nyaaaaa!"

I felt spasm all over my body, my vision diluted.

"It's not over Megumin."

"Nyaaa~"

I gave up, whatever happen, I didn't care. As long Kazuma happy, I'm fine.

My hands were in front of me and my body lifted a bit. Am I on all four? It's look like I'm defeated or dejected.

"It's coming Megumin!"

"Gah! K-Kazuma! W-why are you putting that on wrong hole?"

Sudden rush of different emotion came washing me. Eh, I can talk normally again.

Kazuma thing was plunging inside my hole for food waste. It was totally wrong hole.

"Well, I wonder what this felt line."

"Gack!"

As he said that he beginning to pushed back and forth his thing inside me, although it was in wrong hole.

"How are you feeling Megumin?"

"It's embarrassing! Gah!"

I can't contain my embarrassment anymore but Kazuma still piston me.

It felt good too, maybe I was weak to this kind of play?

"I will finish soon Megumin, hope you receive what I send you."

"K-Kazuma, you better take responsibility after this!"

"Sure."

With that words he said, I felt Kazuma thing filling my hole. It felt pretty hot.

Kazuma finally pulled out his thing from me.

"Ah… finally finished."

My legs gave up again and now I was limp on the bed.

"Just wait my recovery if we do round two."

I can't keep up anymore, I drifted towards my sleep.

"Ah."

"Ah."

"S-sorry for intrude you two! Please continue!

I felt like someone else entering from window too. Was it succubus Kazuma ordered dream from?

"S-so this one is the real deal."

"Good night Kazuma."

"Hey! Don't sleep yet Megumin! Hey! Wake up!"

Kazuma's plays are too hard that it was making me so tired I end up sleeping even with Kazuma ruckus.

"What have I done?"

"Congrats from losing your virginity, although it was another hole. So Megumin's still technically a virgin."

"Shut up Wolbach!"

When I arrived at dream world, Wolbach teased me although this body is still in possession of two person and a cat.

Really, what have I done? Giving Kazuma the chance to grow his harem inside me? I'm the worst.

End of Chapter 7

** MEGUNYAAA CHAPTER SEVEN ARE HERE! And I finally did it. Huh, the story progress really in M now. Really, What have I done?**

**Reviews reply!**

**phong69master: does this making you enjoyed? He's not that again although technically it is.**

**Chazmania: glad you like it. This fanfic is like guilty pleasure when I write it. Honestly, I wonder what's wrong with me want to write M story of cat girl Megumin.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! See you!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Warning: Fuse!Catgirl!MeguminxChomusuke, little OOC, Rate M for some part, etc**

**Konosuba Belongs to Akatsuki Natsume **

**Author: BetweenIandGirl**

**Presenting: MeguNYAAA**

Chapter 8: Future Already Seen

Part 1

Megumin POV

I just wake up recently and still feeling little sleepy, but Kazuma face planted on floor in front of me making me curious. If I remember it's what Kazuma called dogeza?

"I'm sorry!"

"Nyaaa?"

What was he saying sorry for?

"Of course, I will take responsibility too because my action last night."

Lifted his head a little bit, he gave me this piece information.

Kazuma would take responsibility of me.

Responsibility? What's actually happening? That was a word usually omitted by Kazuma when we visited my family.

Ah, I suddenly remembered something happened last night and what state I'm right now.

I was stark naked in front of Kazuma. I still felt the oozing on other end. Great, I was a cat that finished her mating. I was blushing deeply right now. However I felt very complicated doing it when in this state, as one combined with Chomusuke.

"Nyaaaa…."

I want to hide, but my body refused… damn, was it controlled by Wolbach or Chomusuke right now?

What? Want me to do 'Give me back control over my body!' and other just shouted 'I refuse!' but I really want to do that right now! Damn Wolbach! You even answer my question in my mind with your mind!

"Megumin, can you accept my apology?"

Damn Kazuma, how can I saying 'no' to you after done that!? Great! My affection bars for him are going overdrive! Why the heck my heart racing despite I'm must thinking the opposite!

"Nyaa…"

"Megumin?"

I just nodded, I can't ever hate Kazuma even after he did horrible thing to me. Kazuma… and explosion…. These two are everything to me beside my family and friend.

"Fuh, I thought Megumin might be angry at me after what we done last night… but… you fell head over heel to me huh?"

Kazuma? Why was your head coming closer to me?

Before I knew it, my lips touched his lips.

I felt complicated, nevertheless, I still overjoyed about what happened and what will we become in future.

I was thinking my daily life as Kazuma wife with some lewd action he would do, I was just thinking about cooking for Kazuma but somehow escalated to kitchen play.

Happy, worry, and all kind of emotion coming together after think about that.

My lips finally parted with him. I… somehow wanted it last longer than what we done... but maybe Kazuma is right, I fell head over heels to him.

"I maybe fell head over heels to Kazuma, but I still have freedom to angry at Kazuma if I caught you cheating or ever creating a harem."

Kazuma looked at me weirdly after I said that.

"Then why Megumin didn't resisting last night if you know doing this might gave me chance creating harem with your cat or mentor?"

I was thinking about that too, but the result is… I didn't want to freak Kazuma out about finding me stalking him.

"I… don't know."

"… You know Megumin, I knew since beginning you stalked me after I beat you yesterday."

"Guah!"

My cover had been blown up so easily. Power is very destructive.

"Because detect enemy skill isn't just detect enemy that are hostile… but I also had the feeling someone watching me."

"Isn't that just Vanir then?"

"Vanir just use his clairvoyance for service or getting him negative emotion from her target, I doubt him using it on daily life unless it's a chore."

"…"

"What? Still want counter attack speech and prove otherwise?"

"Sigh… if Kazuma knew I was stalking you, why didn't you refuse me or double checking?"

"I thought that was a dream, and I didn't know Megumin perverted enough to do this."

"Thanks to your personality rubbing on me I guess, but this cat body really want close to you every night."

"What's that? Sound creepy."

"I didn't know myself… maybe it is Chomusuke side… Megumin can always endure it for some days… even so, I really felt lonely when Kazuma is out."

Kazuma patted me in the head.

"So, what do you want me to do Megumin?"

"… I hope Kazuma took responsibility only to Megumin after I back to normal."

I didn't want Kazuma form a harem or other girls win out Kazuma, even my familiar and mentor.

"Well, you said someone in Megumin body beside herself were Wolbach and Chomusuke right?"

"Yes, this body indeed possessed by three thought."

"… your tone sound different now, was it Wolbach saying it?"

"I don't know, maybe, our thought usually clash with one another."

"That… sounded messy to me."

It was indeed a messy thinking, I was thinking about future with Kazuma but there's thought about bath and fish. I guessed these two from Chomusuke and Wolbach.

Brrrr, It's still early in morning alright… and I still stark naked after my thought about that.

"… Can Kazuma give me my clothes? I'm still stark naked here and currently felt cold."

"Eh, but I want to enjoy looking at your body for a little longer."

"Kuzuma! Just give me my clothes! We can continue it later at our own mansion than this shady inn!"

Ah, I said it… I unconsciously agreed to Kazuma about continuing this lewd situation at our own mansion.

"Tch, but alright… I understand… I will hold it until mansion. Here."

"Thanks."

Kazuma still complained, nevertheless he agreed about it.

"Say Megumin, are you hungry?"

"Very, how about visit some place before heading home?"

"… Why don't we just making today as a date and going home when it's already sunset?"

"Wawawa…d-d-d-d-date!?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"How are about our bathing!"

"We can just taking a bath at public bath."

… True, nevertheless this situation still makes me nervous.

After we ate at someplace and took a bath.

We started our date.

Wawawawawa, I'm very nervous.

Part 2

Kazuma POV

I still can't believe what had I done to Megumin, but she forgave me for it.

After we bath at public bath house, we started our date.

We call it date, but it just our usual daily life. I just said date to Megumin as one of counter measure if she didn't forgive me… nevertheless I still did it because it was a waste of idea if I didn't say anything about it.

We were on our way searching suitable spot for releasing Megumin explosion. I looked back at Megumin and sensed she was nervous. Well, it was usually her proposing the date so she might be shocked when I'm the one asked it.

"Nervous Megumin?"

"N-Not at A-all! Kazunyaaa!"

Kazunyaaa…. I guess nervousness making her say my name combined with cat sound. Oh, I think about calling her something different as teasing then.

"Well, don't push yourself too hard… Megunyaaa~"

I posed my arms like a cat and looking at Megumin, she was blushing right now.

"D-Don't copy me Kazunyaaa!"

We still walked outside the town, but it was not far enough.

After some minutes, Axel was already far in distance. I missed Chomusuke calm relaxation… but I guess Megumin cat ears would do.

"Megumin, can you show me your cat physique?"

"Hmm? What's wrong Kazuma?"

She already calmed down, but I knew that she nervous mentally. She still obeyed me, her hat was off and her tail was showing itself.

I just hugged her head and playing with her ears.

"Just want to cuddle you."

"Awawawawa~"

She let out that strange cry whenever she nervous or excited.

Well, I played with her tail too but her reaction…

"Eeeep!"

She let out that cute cry with very blushed face. Ah, I see… tails are the most sensitive part beside whisker that cat had. Yeah, I pulled her tail and she was already in pain but if I just touched it…

"K-Kazuma… can you try not playing with my tail? It felt weird and uncomfortable."

"Hmmm…."

"Myaaa~"

I brushed my hand all over her tail and she let out a cat moan.

"So… tail is a no?"

"I'm happy that Kazuma playing with me, but my tail really felt weird if you touch it."

"Is that so?"

I brushed her tail once again.

"Myaaa~ Stop Kazuma~"

"You seem enjoy it."

"Myaaa~ It felt uncomfortable despite I look enjoyed it o you~ Myaaa~"  
"Ok, ok, I wouldn't play with your tail."

Fuh, I already relaxed a little bit… actually I was nervous too about our date but I kept it on back of my mind.

We continued our walking but Megumin shivered restlessly after I cuddled her.

I sensed a pack of one shot bear near the lake, umu, it probably suitable target for Megumin.

"Megumin, I sensed a pack of one shot bear near the lake. Want to shoot your explosion on it?"

"…. Ok…."

She still shivered about what I done, but she looked like having some thoughts.

She lifted her staff and turn her head to look at me.

"Kazuma… hug me."

"What?"

Why the heck she wanted to hug in this situation?

"… just hug me from behind."

"Ok, Ok, Megumin… I will just hug you."

Maybe it was to calm her down. I wrapped my arms around her neck, she was shorter than me so my arm just reach perfectly from her shoulder.

"Thanks Kazuma, I will start chanting. The voice of destruction, I, Megumin from crimson demon-"

I just mute the rest of her chant as it was pointless for me.

"Explosion!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Deafened roar echoed across the land, as I look a crater created near the lake, shockwave and heat also in sync.

Her explosion hit all one shot bears near the lake as I sensed none of them. She collapsed to her back, now her head resting on my chest while somehow still standing, but I guess it was just me preventing her head from collapsing backward because how my arms hugged her head.

"How much point is that Kazuma?"

"I got to say, that one explosion usually pointed as 100 but as you defeated all the one shot bears, it's 120 points."

She smiled at my answer.

"Is that so? That explosion is good then."

I started to sit and it making Megumin collapsed slowly, she was on my lap now.

"Yeah, nice explosion."

"…."

Megumin just stayed silent and keep smiling.

"Do you have something in mind Megumin?"

"It really felt like a date when just two of us alone."

"Yeah, now that I think about it… didn't when I and Megumin doing her explosion routine… it really felt like a date now if there was no other person."

"Yeah, unlike that time with Aqua."

"That felt like family picnic than a date."

Megumin slowly brushed her finger with my cheeks.

"Yeah, it's just two of us this time."

"No, you alone counted two or three if we count consciousness."

This cat Megumin let out a girly laugh.

"It doesn't matter… Wolbach already promised me to let me alone with Kazuma this time and another is my familiar that I don't care if she peeked at us since she's a pet."

"… I'm always thinking Chomusuke one day becoming a cat girl though."

"I doubt that will happen."

"But it already happened because you're combined with Chomusuke. Although the result is a cat girl Megumin, nevertheless, it was Chomusuke too."

"The cat traits make Kazuma think that huh."

"Yeah, the cat traits were beside their physique."

"Like why I always followed Kazuma around."

"Yeah, that kind of thing… now that I think about it, maybe last night just result of Chomusuke traits."

"Are you angry Kazuma?"

"No, to be honest last night despite my guilty... that was indeed a good night."

"Do you want to do it again Kazuma?"

"Maybe when Megumin and Chomusuke back to normal again… I will give Megumin a chance."

We gazed at lake presented to us while waiting sun more high before returning to town.

Part 3

Megumin seemed enjoy riding my back. She loved to brush our cheeks together on the way to the town.

"I enjoyed today date Kazuma."

From her voice, I knew she indeed happy but don't want our date ended too early.

"Oh, relax Megumin… didn't I said to enjoy our self until sunset? The sun is still bright as ever, so let's enjoy our date in town."

"Thanks Kazuma."

"Don't mind it… actually this date was supposed to making Megumin forgive me for what I had done last night."

I felt her nose at my cheek.

"I don't mind my time with Kazuma, I only angry at myself because letting myself done that without your consent."

"Yeah, but put that thought aside for now Megumin… let's focus on our date."

"Yes Kazuma."

"Did Megumin have destination in mind?"

Megumin went silent for some minutes before speaking again.

"Anywhere is fine Kazuma."

"Are you sure? I might took you to mixed bath and doing things to you."

"If that's what Kazuma wanted… I will endure it."

Uh… my cheeks felt hot as Megumin just agreed to my random suggestion, but it was supposed to be date, not a lewd play.

"Let's just visit park first."

"That's fine too."

Now that I think about it, couples tend to holding hand together when walking on dates.

"Megumin, can you walk by yourself now?"

"No, I drain my mana on that explosion. Is Kazuma forgetting that I always use all of my mana on explosions?"

"No, I know that but… is your mana already recovering?"

"Yeah, but it was little amount."

"With that amount of mana, can you walk?"

"I can stand, but still lack of energies… you know, feeling drained and all."

"I wonder why Megumin likes the feeling of draining your mana with explosion, are you a pervert who's getting excited when your mana drained?"

"I'm not Darkness, Kazuma."

"I know that, but I just remember your bursting about explosion… that it's so powerful that must drain your mana to the bottom… I mean Megumin can spare some little mana for being able to walk right?"

"If that's me from before, no, I can't… that time my mana doesn't excess the cost of explosion."

"What about now?"

"I can spare some but why bother it when it's so small?"

"Can you walk with that amount?"

"No…"

"I guess so."

I sighed and giving her mana via drain touch, well, I still carried her so I drain touch her from her legs.

"Why are you giving me mana Kazuma?"

"Can we walk and hold hand together?"

Megumin seem to know what I intended to do as she blushed and looking to her side.

Well, so Megumin get off from my back and our hand hold together as we walk.

"You know Kazuma, usually it's you who embarrassed… but why is it me this time? And why are you so calm?"

"Uh… I dunno."

"Well, figures."

Actually, I'm screaming inside though… maybe actor buff Aqua knew rubbing effect on me? Nah, impossible Aqua rubbed off on me.

Maybe it was just protection mechanism.

Oh… so that's how it is….

Megumin became so predictable that I actually calm on outside but still calculative on inside. Maybe Chomusuke really interrupt her behavior.

Oh, I was thinking long enough that we arrived at town's park. There were a lot of couples here.

We took one long chair that isn't standing out on such crowd.

Megumin sat down on it. Me? I laid on it with my head on Megumin lap pillow.

"Ah, this feels heavenly."

"Kazuma likes lap pillows for sure."

"Well, not anyone lap pillows I can enjoy Megumin."

"I know, Kazuma can't do lap pillows with males."

"Yeah, I am not gay… well, my equality tells me to leave them be."

Megumin seems to thinking.

"Kazuma, I always wonder… how exactly your ideology of equality? From the way it's named, everything should be equal."

Oh, yeah… my point of view of equality huh… didn't expected that question… but answering it might be tricky because I usually used it on my advantages.

"It's not based on number… but morality between people."

"It's based on morality between people?"

"Judge everything equally, good and bad. Don't bring relation to the table, just moral."

"Eh, but if what you said is correct… didn't Kazuma bring relation to the table."

"Uh…"

"So, how exactly is it equality?"

I sighed, need to be careful.

"Yeah, that answer might be wrong… let me think again."

"Is it just a part rebelling lady first rule?"

"No, since born everything is equal right?"

I think fast enough to answer that.

"So, it's primitive rules?"

"Not quite so."

I rolled on Megumin thighs.

"It tickles…. But really what's Kazuma view on equality?"

"Maybe this one is right, everything that hit or screw me… whether it's demon, god, aristocrat, royalty, wealthy, poor, male or female… well, basically everything… I would strike them back."

"Why is there god mixed?"

"Aqua, remember."

"Ah. However it doesn't quite equality as it was more of attacking back."

"Megumin search action on daily?"

"Yeah."

"Well… for most part ideology of equality is… respect and judged every person based on their behavior."

"So, Kazuma have a list of how to respect anyone basically?"

"Maybe? I just act and judged on their behavior… sometimes someone peaks on interest on something that I interest too and other time it clashes interest that annihilate one another too, I tend to ignore this one."

"So… how high or low is Kazuma act and judged other?"

"The lowest is a criminal outside and inside… they are not gonna be saved… then scum nobles, cunning monster, etc… by the way Aqua on lowest side end and beginning of people I respect… well, maybe Megumin doesn't want to know the lowest side of this so I will just talk the highest… first of all, Eris-sama."

"Well, I kind of expected that."

"And other… Megumin can basically guess right?"

"Yeah, more or less."

I felt something missing, is it because date atmosphere suddenly gone?

"… hey, we're on the date right?"

"Yeah, Kazuma said himself today we're doing dates right? Why asking?"

"I felt the date atmosphere is gone and why are we talking about ideology? Aren't we supposed talking about future prospect or doing lovey dovey activity in normal dates?"

Megumin and I blushed after I said that right in front of her.

Part 4

"Kazuma, our date is still continuing right?"

I wonder after that atmosphere gone we still can did date normally.

"Megumin sure want to continue our date after that blunder?"

"Well, atmosphere might be gone… but we can create it again right?"

Thinking about it, yeah, the atmosphere might be surfaced again if we continued.

"Yeah… but how about rest for a little bit? Ah, I mean mental resting, not physical."

"So today date is called off Kazuma?"

"If Megumin want to follow me, we can continue it after I talk with Vanir. There's something I want to ask him."

"If I don't follow Kazuma?"

"Well, Megumin can go home or somewhere first. It just talks with Vanir… mostly."

"I guess follow Kazuma."

So we depart from the park and headed towards Wiz Shop.

Our walks there was silent, neither me or Megumin start talking until we reached the shop and entering it.

There, on counter, Wiz greeted us. Lately we saw her already collapsing from Vanir death-ray, so today Wiz didn't bought anything useless.

"Welcome to my shop! Ara, Kazuma-san and Megumin-san! It's rare to see you two on my shop lately! Aqua-sama still visited as usual though."

That useless goddess, how can she do diet if she ate snacks that Wiz served here?

"Well, Wiz… I know that's good will Wiz giving Aqua snacks… but can Wiz stop that for now? That girl is on diet now."

"Alright Kazuma-san. I will try my best to refrain myself serving her snacks, although almost all of it is gone now."

"The snacks are gone?"

"Considering Wiz shop always in red, yeah, it understandable that wares for snacks are quite low."

"Yeah, what I owned was a magic item shop. Not a food shop, what's my shop if I do that? Restaurant? I still have a problem controlling this shop, so it would turn to chaos when I have restaurant if it's current me."

"Why is Wiz ranting?"

"Ah, sorry for hearing my complain about current situation. Vanir just bind me."

Megumin ears perked up…. Wait a second, why am I knows Megumin ears perked up if her cat ears was hiding in her hat? Six senses?

"Wiz means mentally binding situation right?"

"Yeah, it's just that Megumin-san. Vanir banned me from buying any of items from other shop or reseller and he would took over what to bought and resell."

"That… I don't know if Vanir can be called resource annalist or boss of organization."

"Vanir is duke of hell, so boss of organization might be correct Kazuma."

"Talking about Vanir, is he here?"

Then out of nowhere dirts piling up near us and changed the shape to a man wearing tuxedo and mask.

"Moi is here brat, what did thou need?"

"Well, I just wanted to confirm if Megumin can turn back like before."

"Usually, seeking into the future might cost thou a little bit of gold… but the last transaction was so massive that today Moi would just perform it for free to brat."

"Thanks Vanir."

Vanir then looked seriously at Megumin, after a brief minute, he grinned.

"Oh, this is interesting, very interesting."

"Vanir-san?"

Wiz called out Vanir because of worries, but it looked normal to me, he just wanted to laugh.

"What did you see Vanir?"

"This is quite unexpected even for Moi, this girl…. No, this girl familiar that combined with her, just lost her divinity and became mortals."

"What the heck is Vanir spouting about?"

"Divine creatures aren't allowed to do lewd action, baby making. If they break it, there was two consequences. First one is ceased from existences, it only applied on other realms. Second one is that they became mortals in this world, their holy soul changed into regular soul."

"That just made me questioning, how can they reproduce?"

"They aren't reproducing, their existence, is what thou called manifestation."

"Manifestation?"

"Simply put, they are existence that existing because someone believe them."

I opened my mouth, so it's like if you're believe that this character is goddess, then she became goddess?

"Well, there were also instances where mortals became divine being because of that."

I correct. However, how is believe in 'something' can creates that 'something'?

"Follower first then their existences next…. But how?"

"That answer might be long, want to know it?"

"Urg, I hate details."

I want to know, but I hate hearing speech for too long.

"… and because brat did the deed to this girl familiar along with her, became mortals as Moi didn't see any light coming from them, also Moi see their respective futures."

"Can Vanir tell me Megumin fates about her situation now?"

"Don't worry brat, after sealing her with splitting power seal, she split from her familiar and these two became normal again."

"Thank goodness."

"But to get that seal was indeed a chore."

"What Vanir saw if it's a chore?"

"Oh, nothing, just thou would be chased by Axis cultist."

"Chased!?"

"It doesn't matter, either way, thou can escape… every route are also going that way."

"Eh, despite being chased, I can escape either way?"

"Unless thou stopped moving like a stone that's"

"Is Vanir serious or joking about that? Am I stopped moving like a stone?"

"It only is one route, Moi doubt thou would encountering it because thee luck."

"Fuh, so I can relax then."

I exhaled because some comfort knowing that I can turn Megumin normal again.

"Brat, do you having interest what would thou hold with explosion girl? Or what would happen to her familiar? Or what would happen to another additional person?"

"What?"

I don't know what gotten on Vanir mind telling me if I have interest in future, only Megumin futures interest me, but better not knowing it yet. And who was this additional person all about?

"Want moi told thou that or not?

"Clairvoyance power had a cost right?"

"Yeah, usually the cost was 'fate' or something might happen."

"Then don't tell me about the future than I needed now."

"Is that so brat? It's pity then."

Part 5

We already leaved Wiz shop hours ago and the sun begin to set, we saw the sunset on top of Axel Wall.

"What a beautiful sunset."

"Yeah, how the red sky and sun just made my heart scream."

"Methaphor?"

"Heh, as a Crimson Demon, my speech must be cool at all time!"

"Alright, alright Megumin."

There's other couple but their affection too lovey dovey to looked at.

After around 30 minutes, sky was still red but sun already set.

"Let's go home Megumin."

I felt Megumin tugged my shirt and saw her smile.

"Today date was nice Kazuma, can we did it again another time?"

I just smiled back at Megumin.

"Sure, just ask me if Megumin want doing dates again."

So we headed to mansion, upon our enter Aqua and Darkness brawled with Jarripa in middle.

"Let's Jarripa served me once more!"

"No! You're still on diet Aqua! Let me just make "

"I felt dizzy, Aqua-sama, Darkness-sama."

Jarripa was shaking between these two… maybe she became tug war thing and moving back and forth making her dizzy.

"What are you two doing? Darkness? Aqua?"

Jarripa break free from their holds and heading to me.

"Sorry Kazuma-sama, these two are fighting over me… ugh, still dizzy."

"I know that Jarripa, but why?"

"Does Jarripa want herbal tea to calm your dizziness?"

"I want that Megumin-sama if it can calm me down."

Without any other talk, Megumin headed to kitchen and preparing some herbal tea… who else were you serving other tea for, Megumin? Only Jarripa here want it.

"Sit down first Jarripa, after that, tells me what happen."

"Alright."

Meanwhile Jarripa tried to sit down, but somehow she always collapsed then flying then collapsed again and so on. I scolded Darkness and Aqua for making Jarripa dizzy because their tug of war.

Megumin finally came back with herbal teas. One served for Jarripa and other… let just say she served everyone including herself.

"So, what exactly happened, Jarripa?"

"The cause these two fighting over me?"

"Yes."

"Aqua-sama wants me to be her personal maid for a little bit but since she's still in diet, Darkness-sama forbid me to serve her and instead wants me helping her with children in town school."

"Just that?"

"Yeah, just that… but Aqua-sama too persistent having me as personal maid and thus tug of war happen."

"I must scold Aqua for that. Is Jarripa alright now?"

"I'm alright now Kazuma-sama, just want to sleep."

"Let me help to your bedroom."

"Thanks Megumin-sama."

Megumin neck wrapped with Jarripa's right arm as a mean of helping in her walk.

I looked at two girls who caused this mess.

"Don't cause unnecessary mess again ok?"

"But Kazuma! I'm tired from diet! Diet! And Diet!"

"If Aqua want her figure back, stop from being easily tired! Ugh, help me here Kazuma."

"Aqua, do you want trying diet by running away from giant frogs?"

"NO!"

"THEN DO YOUR DIET SERIOUSLY!"

"DON'T WANNA! THAT DIET IS UNREASONABLE! Is there any diet suitable for a goddess like myself? Likes just eat only this type of food."

"If you're really a goddess, then raise diet difficulty. Not making it easy."

"Uguh."

"You're a trash goddess then begging for easy mode."

"What Kazuma know! You're always in easy mode! Even with all laziness you have back then, your body is always slim!"

"Heh, I'm not like yourself. I knew when to stop eating or drinking… not made myself so full that it might burst or puking. Sometimes I'm even fasting back then."

"… are you serious? Fasting? You don't eat anything for days?"

"What are you thinking? Not that type of fasting, but just ate at very early morning and finish it when night approaches. I think myself did that because there was an event held on several game."

"Uwaaa… can I tried it too?"

"I guess it impossible to you Aqua."

"WHY!?"

"You're always glutton… if there's a food, you just ate it without reservation… beside fasting on first time might be tough."

"How much is it tough?"

"The toughness on first day I remembered was a constant hunger and became listless with the feeling of no energy."

"Listless sound plus to me, but constant hunger? I guess no."

"Then do your diet seriously Aqua."

"… Ok, I still want my gland figures back and my diet somehow the easiest than fasting or running away from frogs."

I already scolded Aqua and she accepted her diet now, time to the bedroom.

Oh, almost forgot.

"Darkness, Aqua."

"Yes?"

"What's the matter, Kazuma?"

"Tomorrow we would be heading to Alcarentina."

"WE WILL VISIT MY TOWN!"

"Yes Aqua."

"Ah, finally! I rest from my diet!"

"Ah, Alcarentina… how would they treat me this time…"

Aqua, I hope you don't think rest from dieting yet. Darkness was no saving because she smiled lewdly, I betted she thinking how rough Axis cult will be treating her.

Better sleeping first and then thinking about that next morning. I opened my bedroom door and founded Megumin sitting on my bed.

"We can continue where we left off, Kazuma."

Megumin said and presenting herself to me.

Long story short, we only did foreplay without any part of our body connected, except the lips.

End of Chapter 8

**MEGUNYAAA CHAPTER EIGHT ARE HERE! I can't believe it reached 10 chapter including prologue and interlude… at first I thought this story will just have five chapter. My imagination when writing sure is vast huh… Oh, somehow I spoiled next plot in this chapter.**

**Reviews reply!**

**phong69master: Just as planned with my original plot. Keikakudōri.**

**Ginzaki: Maybe because her cat behavior? I tried to made story looks difficult but in actuality easy maybe? I'm happy that this story is a great read. Thanks for support.**

**PhilipJerome22: Nani ka? Just kidding, thanks for liking my story.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! See you! **


	11. Interlude 2

**Warning: Fuse!Catgirl!MeguminxChomusuke, little OOC, Rate Can Be changed, etc**

**Konosuba Belongs to Akatsuki Natsume**

**Author: BetweenIandGirl**

**Presenting: MeguNYAAA**

Interlude: Jarripa's Diary

My name is Jarripa, a crimson demon called Megumin naming me this way. As everyone knew, I became adopted daughter of certain misfit group of adventurers. I also worked as maid when it's only me and that group. I will tell event that's occurring after they adopted me and problem it caused.

#1 Questionable adopter

Kazuma and other had quite questionable reputation that at first made parents warning their kid to cautious around me. Well, I'm a dragon so that for the best tell them cautious or I might burst my dragon breath.

"Jarripa, between adventurers that adopted you… who do you think as parents?"

Some kid asked me when we first met in park.

"Honestly, I don't know…"

"Is your father that infamous Kuzuma that steal her party member panty?

"Is your mother that alcoholic trickster Axis Cult?"

"Is your mother Dustiness-sama?"

"Is your mother that girl with screw loose?"

Seriously, what kind of adopter they are? These rumors were weird.

#2 Weird Axis Cultists

There was one time I got headache because one of my adopter.

"Because Jarripa is our family, I would love to introduce her to my precious followers!"

"Oh, she's at it again… come here Jarripa."

I came closer to Kazuma as he called me.

"Yes, Kazuma-sama?"

"Whatever happen, don't let Axis cult fool you. Doubt everything they did and offer. That one girl is also having god-complex and Axis cultist, so be careful Jarripa."

Seriously, what kind of cult reputation they had? Was it really bad? In fact, it was indeed pretty bad.

When I arrived at their church, they already surrounded me and what they were saying made me shivering.

"A loli brought by Aqua-sama herself!"

"Oh! Now I can enjoy loli myself!"

"Let her help us recruit more followers!"

"Step on me!"

"Is she a legal loli? Is she a legal loli!"

Really, this Axis Cult really needed to be obliterated.

"Everyone! This is my adopted daughter! Hope you all nice to her!"

"Oh! I will be nice for her! Even play with her!"

Don't mess with me! But first, I will beat this troublesome adopter of mine!

3# School

"So, this girl would help me teaching the kids. Is it allowed?"

"Is this girl the rumored adopted daughter of your party?"

"Yes, it is."

"Heh… so, who's became her mother?"

"Sigh, none of us fit for it."

"… That was shame then."

Today, I was helping Darkness-sama teaching kids but teacher keep asking if I was her daughter.

"Counting is important for your life, or else you might get scammed when shopping. So learn how to add and subtract number now?"

"Darkness-sama, how about teach them with lines than drawing in this case?"

"They're still beginner at it. If you want to do that, then can you help these kids."

"Ok."

These children Darkness entrusted to me, turned out they already know add and subtract. Now I need teach them multiplication and divide. How I know that you asked? Kazuma was teaching me this before I left.

"Oh, wow… this system is very efficient Onee-chan."

"You're pretty smart, how about became our teacher Onee-chan?"

"Er, sorry… I was working in other job too you know."

Then I was getting asked by other teacher if I can teach them or became teacher. It was a tired day.

4# My allowance comes and goes

"Why am I the only one working and everyone resting!?"

"Because Aqua-sama wasting all of money to get drunk yesterday."

"Hey! Money exist is only to get wasted! I'm innocent in this! I demand my money now!"

"Even if you say that, my allowance is empty now because of that."

Yeah, this wasteful Axis Cult priest just used her and my money to get drunk. Now demand money from me? Now she got hateful look from other standby in the way to working place.

I got allowance from Kazuma daily to get whatever I wanted, but today was really a big pain in the tail.

"Wait, why everyone glared at me like that? Are they finally realized that I'm a goddess?"

"This pattern again…"

Delusional priest…

"Ehem, I, The goddess Aqua, be grateful mortal! I'm presenting myself for thee existent!"

"Why are we being grateful because your presence!"

"Damn you thieving money from children!"

"Wait, what?"

"Make her pay for taking Jarripa's allowances! Everyone, took her to all working site and made her work for free!"

All people restrain Aqua and taking her somewhere… they carried her like a piece of garbage?

"WAIT WHAT!? BUT I DON'T HAVE MONEY IF YOU DID THAT!"

"THAT'S THE CONSEQUENCES OF TAKING MONEY FROM CHILDREN, EVEN IF SHE'S YOUR ADOPTED DAUGTHER!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Oh well, quite a sight… but what will I do now?

An uncle now squatted to me after seeing Aqua-sama taking off to the site.

"Hey Jarippa, how much allowances Kazuma give you?"

"Why uncle know that Kazuma-sama was the one giving me allowances?"

"Well, he's sort of care taker of his party. He often giving Megumin allowances although little, so I figured you get that from him too."

"Oh well, it is."

"Welp, at least he seemed as responsible father. He's kind of father to you right?"

"Honestly, I don't know… I just suddenly got adopted."

"Oh well, try your best adapt to your new family alright. Oh, how much allowance you lose to that priest?"

"Around 25000 Eris?"

"… damn, that's one frog bounty… why giving children that much money Kazuma? Btw, took my money as replacement for your allowances."

I just took 25000 Eris he offer but I wonder why he did it.

"Thanks… I guess? But why giving me money?"

"Just felt bad that you didn't have money right now but want to buy something latter."

Made sense, but how will I pay?

"How can I return the favor?"

"Ah, don't worry about it… I will just ask Kazuma to cover it or making that disgraceful priest work free for me."

Ah… I better not ask about it.

And so that was just little of my problem around this week, I heard they would be heading Alcarentina tomorrow. I wonder if the party just left me with housekeeping or join adventure with them.

End of Interlude

**I still need collecting ideas for Chapter 9, so enjoy my second interlude for this month. Damn, how am I going to drew a plot for Chapter 9 if my mind is blank and in reality have some homework.**

**Review reply! **

**PhilipJerome22: Thanks, but sorry this time is only an interlude. I promise the next is an chapter.**

**Haxorus knight: A what? NH? Growth potion? For what exactly?"**

**pavook: Honestly, I just want to test myself with how much I can go without help or editing after upload aka testing my english skill, it seem I have bad structure but still understandable... hardly. I agree with you, harem in Konosuba can't be achieved by normal means... there was hardly a harem story that scream Konosuba enough or reasonable, but many with generic isekai feels. However cat girls Megumin? They're technically Megumin so… it's Kazuma doom. Is there still a need to split Megumin again?**

**By The Way, three ways in Megumin head represent each character combined in one body: Megumin became the student, Chomusuke became the relaxation, And Wolbach became the teacher. Hope you all enjoy this inderlude! See you!**


	12. Chapter 9

**Warning: Fuse!Catgirl!MeguminxChomusuke, little OOC, Rate M for some part, etc**

**Konosuba Belongs to Akatsuki Natsume **

**Author: BetweenIandGirl**

**Presenting: MeguNYAAA**

Chapter 9: Trouble Preparation

Part 1

Kazuma POV

"Hoaaam…."

"Nyaa?"

"Still sleepy Megumin…"

I just barely wake up with Megumin beside me… yes, I heard you. We just did a little play last night but not too far.

"Nyaaa."

Megumin wipe my face with a wet towel.

"Uh… Why you do that Megumin?"

"Nyaaa…"

She wiped my face even harder.

"Can you stop?"

"Nyanya."

She didn't stop.

"CAN YOU STOP!? I'M AWAKE!?"

So I grabbed her chest because irritated about her current behavior.

"N-Nyaaa~"

"Ah… I grabbed your chest."

I look at Megumin awkwardly… as my hand still on her chest.

"N-Nyaaa?"

"So… do you want talking normally or just say thing in cat language?"

Megumin just nodded, as I kissed her…

AAAAHH! WHY AM I NARATTING THIS! THIS IS EMBARRASING!?

Anyway, let's skip this pointless sexy narration and moving on to the plot.

"Damn, Kazuma… you're really holding back, is that fine?"

"I'm fine… I can release it later when taking bath."

Why am I still in this sexy narration? Oh fine… it was aftermath.

"Good morning, Kazuma-sama, Megumin-sama."

"Good morning Jarripa, are you cooking today?"

"Yeah, thanks to Kazuma-sama teach how to cook me few days ago. So I will return the favor with me cooking breakfast today."

"Oh, that will indeed help me. Thanks Jarripa."

"You're welcome, Kazuma-sama. Is there anything Kazuma-sama and Megumin-sama wanted to eat?"

"Anything is fine for me."

"Ah, but you aren't allowed cooking anything that can harmed human like crystal or something Jarripa!"

"Ah, yes… I would only use anything in refrigerator though so no need to worry Kazuma-sama."

So Jarripa went to kitchen preparing our breakfast. Aqua and Darkness came down after we talking with Jarripa, both of them still show their tiredness in their eyes.

"All right, after breakfast I want everyone preparing for our visit to Alcarentina again."

As I said that, those two became too energetic and their tiredness vanished.

"Ah~ B-but when I visit Axis Faith Central city they will definitely throw me stone… despite me being noble and knight… this humiliation is nothing~ Hnnggg~"

"Finally! Another visit to my city! This time I will absolutely claim back my goddess status unlike before!"

Oh well, somehow this felt like anime and game BS… but really, something like this really happen. Also, their antics were showing after so long absent.

Well, we usually were in home so a scene for both of them like this is rare lately.

"I made fried rice omelet everyone, hope you enjoy it!"

"Oh! This food looks delicious! My goddess intuition approve it Jarripa!"

"Eh, but it's just a normal cooking Kazuma-sama taught me."

"Indeed, why is it different from me?"

"It's because you always insulted me that I disapprove your cooking skill Kazuma."

"Then you don't need my help when another Eris Festival came."

"Wait… No! Kazuma! Forgive me! I can't ignore my junior cult winning!"

More reason to not help her cult when the time arrived.

"Then I will really help Eris Church when Her festival came~"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

After that ruckus and eating breakfast, we went visiting Wiz shop with Jarripa and our pets at hand.

Our luggage is small as I just need a few days there.

Kriiing

"Oh! Hello Kazuma-san, Megumin-san, Darkness-san, and Aqua-sama! How can I help you all?"

"Why am I mentioned at very last?"

"That was not important Aqua."

"Yeah, she just said something useless like usual."

"Hey!"

"Is Vanir here Wiz?"

"Yes, I'm here brat."

I look under the table and found him with his unnatural small body.

"Why are you look like that?"

"Cleaning~ Despite being demon, I like a clean room! I prefer if it's all shining!"

"You sound like aristocrat."

"Fuahahahahahaha! That sound funny! Since I'm Duke of Hell, it's basically counterpart to human noble society but better!"

"Doubt it."

"I mean it's really better for Devil like myself."

"Figures~"

After cleaning under the table, Vanir came out and changing to his usual body.

"So, what the brat need?"

"Can Vanir taking care both Jarripa and our pet as I visit Alcarentina?"

"Wait, I didn't allowed to follow the party to Alcarentina?"

"I don't want Jarripa get corrupted with Axis cultist there, they're on different level."

"Hey! What is that mean Kazuma! Apologize! Apologize to my cute children!"

"Wait, can she pregnant?"

"Duh, dunno…."

"I'm the devil… but I'm getting ignored here."

"Ah, sorry Vanir… so can you taking care of our pets?"

"AM I PETS NOW!?"

"Uh… I mean, Jarripa is a dragon right?"

"Yeah."

"… can I drop Aqua here too as she's my pet?"

"HEY!"

"Absolutely not, but for dragon and bird are okay in my care."

"Yeah, I will believe you Vanir."

"Oh yeah, tell the shopkeeper that she need break and can you bring her on your journey?"

"Sure Vanir, I mean it sorta happened before and we want asking her to teleport right into the town."

"Uh… are you fine leaving me behind Kazuma-sama?"

"I'm sure."

"Don't worry little dragon, he will come back and also look like you will be busy for some days after their departure."

"What do you mean by that? I don't understand."

We faced Wiz again as she listened what we discussing.

"So, coming along Wiz?"

"Yes! Finally! A break! I will immediately teleport everyone to Alcarentina!"

"Thanks a lot Wiz."

"No problem! Everyone, please be inside magic circle please."

Everyone was going inside magic circle except Vanir, Jarripa, and Emperror Zell that we left at Wiz Shop.

"Everyone is inside Wiz."

"Alright! Teleport!"

We vanished at Wiz shop and appeared in plain green field near Alcarentina.

"Is this adventurer hunting ground?"

"Eh, this location is really just a plain field Kazuma-san. There's no monster here."

"Oh, somehow hear that we're safe for now is soothing Wiz."

"Oh my…"

Somehow I got Wiz blush and getting nudge from Megumin.

Part 2

"Hey, it's me! Your classmates! Remember me? Well of course you can't, I greatly change since joined Axis Church! You must join Axis Church too!"

"Hello passenger, I sell this eatable soap! I will give you discount if you join Axis Church!"

"We meet again! It's me-"

When we entered the city, atmosphere turned like this in an instant.

"Why is a filthy Eris cultist strolling in this Aqua holy city! Puh!"

"Hnnnnnggg!"

"Ah… It's nice back to my dedicated city."

Aqua and Darkness, both of them are in euphoria phase right now.

"Soap, it's just the soap… is it really eatable… somehow I start regretting my past action…."

Megumin murmured melancholy behind me, I didn't know what past she regretted.

"Uh… why so many people selling holy water… even hot spring resort sell it…"

"Ah… maybe it was because hot spring water became warm holy water after we killed Hans."

"Eh… so I can't enter hot spring if that the case Kazuma…"

"I will search a resort that didn't contaminated by holy water… even so, it's usual days in Alcarentina… but it's frustrating enough."

After shaking off Axis Cultist freak, we finally reached hotel. As for information, this hotel was not sponsored by Axis Cult so we can relax and rent a room with one bed for me and two rooms with two beds for girls. Oh, it also not the previous hotel recommended by merchant that bring not-named-yet Jarripa.

"Wiz, you can rest here while we doing business and search suitable hot spring for you."

"Okay Kazuma-san."

Wiz was surprisingly obedient with my order. It's times to ask church about Split Power Seal.

We went to the cathedral of Axis Cult, we left Darkness outside…. Enjoying pebbles being throw at her by Axis Brainwashed Children. We don't see anything…

When we entered the place, we were greeted by a priestess that currently sweep the floor

"Oh! Welcome to Axis cult cathedral. What a lost lamb doing here? Do you want to convert to Axis Church? Or seeking salvation by admitting your mistake? Or want to marry me?"

"That jokes is getting old, priestess, besides I already had a girlfriend… I just want to meet head priest."

She is the priestess that using some sort of lover dialog… you know, the one with 'Do you want a dinner, or a bath, or… is it… me?' but a bit different. She also the first Axis cultist that didn't annoy me too much other than jokes.

"O-oh… is it not your first time listening to my jokes?"

"Well, the joke is nice and all but I already receiving it before… did you even remember me?"

"No?"

"Huuh, it's me… Kazuma-desu"

"Kazuma? O-Ooooh… do you mean that Kazuma in Oracle being an epitome of devil because abusing Aqua-sama in mortal form?"

I hit Aqua on the head.

"Ouch! Why are you hitting me Kazuma!?"

"WHAT DO YOU EVEN WRITE OR REVELATION ABOUT ME IN YOUR SCRIPTURE!"

"I MEAN YOU ALWAYS ABUSING ME!?"

"NOT WHEN YOU'RE IN THE MISTAKE!"

"Uh… is it Aqua-sama in flesh form?"

"Ah, Yes! It's me! Aqua-sama in flesh in front of you! Be happy because you're in front of me, my believer!"

"Sorry for being rude, but I don't remember Aqua-sama being fat… are you even dress like her properly? The dress seems about to burst out."

"Gack…."

"Pfffft."x2

Aqua jerked back because her believer didn't believe her.

"W-why, I'm the real Aqua-sama!"

The priestess was just shaking her head to the sides.

"Even if you say so, I didn't believe it with body that huge."

"Pffft."

"That's why.. pfftt… I suggest you to.. hhahahhha… diet, Aqua."

"Hahahaha."x2

We continued to laugh meanwhile Aqua sulking in the corner.

"What's so funny Sir Kazuma?"

"Hahaha… nothing priestess, beside can you call head priest already? I have something to ask."

After a long look of confused priestess, she went to calling head priest.

Shortly after, Priestess came back and leading us to a room. Well, we leave Aqua with Darkness outside.

In chair, the head priestess is sitting there… ugh, the every hole is possible guy… I don't even want to remember his name after second Serena/Celestia incident. See, I even can't remember his name as I really don't want to remember it.

"Welcome to Axis Cathedral, Kazuma-kun, Megumin-chan. So, what do you need with me today? Is it because both of you want to be part of my harem?"

"Ugh…"x2

Both of us cringed.

"No, I don't even want to be a part of your harem… I'm straight."

"I'm Kazuma girlfriend, so I don't even think I want to be your harem… ever."

"Au… both of you broke my hearth…"

"Whatever head priest, I came here just to ask about Power Seal."

"Eh? Power Seal? I have so many kind here, what exactly both of you need?"

"Splitting Power Seal?"

"Huh? That high grade power seal, is that what you want? It was over 500 years no body using it? Why are you using it for?"

"Let just say evil goddess."

"Which one?"

"Huh?"

"I say which one, we can't counter attack it if we don't know who's gonna be sealed."

"Well, let just say Wolbach emerge again."

"Okay?"

"And she combined with Megumin."

"Hahahahaha! You sure like to joke around Kazuma! Megumin never gonna be evil goddess! Look here! Can a girl this cute be an evil goddess?"

"Fweh, don't pull my cheeeeeks!"

"Hey! Don't touch her in weird place! Pervert Head Priest!"

"Cih."

After letting go Megumin he pulled closer suddenly before, we continued our conversation.

"So, can you lend me Splitting Power Seal?"

"Not now."

"Huh?"

"Not now Kazuma… an existence like Wolbach supposedly you already defeated her, so why are you now saying it like she would rise again? Made zero sense unless she still alive in some form."

"That means?"

"It means we didn't want to lend you our precious Power Splitting Seal, it was too precious for lend it to someone. Until the existence confirmed, we still protect that seal."

"Uh… So, how is about regular seal?"

"Because your statement earlier, we will hold all of our seal for the sake of safety. Sorry Kazuma-kun about this."

Aw man, mission failed.

Part 3

Megumin and I were staring at the river without any feeling in the world. It just felt empty.

"Didn't Vanir say I can be normal with Power Splitting Seal?"

"Yeah."

"Now we can't get it in normal means."

"Yeah."

"Am I became cat girl forever?"

"As appealing as that sound maybe, are you even sure?"

"No, I want my precious body back. Not this cat form."

"Guess so."

By the way, Aqua and Darkness tour around the town searching a hot spring that isn't holy water resort.

"This somehow felt depressing for me."

"Want to lighten the mood with a date?"

"As lovely as that sound, I felt it only work for a short amount of time but I will take the offer Kazuma."

"Well, if we didn't in Alcarentina… sure, it would be a nice date."

"I started regretting my past action…"

"What's with that Megumin?"

"Nothing…."

This is the second time Megumin said she regretting her action. Oh, both of us still wore our adventurer outfit.

"Let's check this city guild then, after that maybe we can start our date."

"Sure Kazuma."

We went to Alcarentina Branch Guild and looked at the quest board.

"… Maybe I expected this much…"

"Yeah, me too… but this is too extreme."

To our surprise, most of the quest consist helping Axis Cultist in various way… like guard, harassing Eris Cult, etc… but extermination quest were almost none, only exist in form of stockpiling for food.

"Let just eat here then."

"Sure."

So we sat on guild bar and start ordering stuff, lucky this guild staffs didn't recruiting Axis Cultist or else we be worried about our food getting too… ehem… 'gross' … as they usually appear to be a bunch of extreme shotacon and lolicon.

"This is your order."

"Ah, thanks Onee-chan."x2

Onee-chan, we deducted she older anyway, was smiling when we said thanks to her and then we saw her walking away with little happiness in her step.

"Say Kazuma, she's not Axis cultist right?"

"I doubt so, as Onee-chan I usually know or rather the mainstream of Onee-chan characteristic is happy when someone younger say thanks."

"Fuh… So this food is safe from contamination."

"Let's not thinking about it and just ate it okay?"

"Yeah."

We ate without incident and walking out of guild to start our date.

"So, what had any plan for the date?"

"Don't know… I didn't even listening romance conversation in school."

"I knew some, but we did it already."

"Huft, then let just wander aimlessly then."

"Okay, better remember route I went to."

"Yeah, the routes…"

"You sound suddenly depressed Megumin."

"Why would I… it's just a boring walk then."

"Yeah… it's boring…"

When we took a narrow alley, a child was suddenly tripping from the opposite end.

"Is it that strategy again?"

"I hope not, are you injured kid?"

I help this child with caution, because he might be Axis Cultist, get up to his feet but then a girl his age suddenly showed up and almost hugging him… if not for the fact he's hiding behind my back so suddenly.

"Cih, bad luck I guess."

She left after deducting that I'm his older brother.

"Thanks Onii-chan, it was hard escaping that Axis Cultist girl."

"So you're not an Axis Cultist?"

"No, there's no way I willingly join Axis Cult but she almost insisted me join it… eve-ry-day….. sigh."

"You had it rough there, kiddo."

"Sorry…"

Megumin said sorry out of nowhere.

"Wha… it's not Onee-chan fault, so don't say sorry please."

"Sorry, forgive me…"

She became more and more depressed and said something like slave would say… the heck am I thinking?

"Ah, can you show us a place good for a date kiddo?"

"Why is Onii-chan asking children a place for romance anyway?"

"Urk."  
"But I know good spot for it, can I join you two because I sensed that Axis Cultist girl still around here."

I glanced at Megumin asked permission silently.

"I don't care anymore."

Why you looked so sad suddenly… I don't understand at all.

"Sure."

And so we followed this kid to a good date spot, it turned out to be a park of some sort.

"It's somehow more peaceful here."

"Yeah, it's like a sun after storm."

"Are you just metaphoring it Onee-chan? Sure it's sun after storm then as Axis Cultist here is really acting like a storm."

I saw an ice cream booth at main road in park."

"Do both of you want an ice cream?"

"Yeah."x2

So, I bought us three ice cream for each of us. Mine is vanilla, Megumin is strawberry, and this kid is Chocolate. Lucky me as the ice cream vendor didn't pushing me to another Axis Cultist recruitment, despite his constant praise of word to Aqua.

We sat on a bench, Megumin on my right and the kid on my left.

"So, who's Onee-chan and Onii-chan?"

"Oh, both of us are adventurer. I'm Kazuma and…"

"My name is Megumin! A prodigy of explosion user arch wizard! I-"

"Becareful with your ice cream Megumin."

"Ahhh!"

Her ice cream almost fell if not for her intense licking.

"So, why are you alone here kiddo?"

"I'm just a merchant kid, don't worry about me. I just did business training but when it came to this city, that girl always disturbing me. By the way, my name is Nelson."

"Are your full name Nelson Mandela?"

"Who's Mandela?"

"Ah, forget it… just some figure head where I'm from."

"The more you know~"

Uh… why is Megumin suddenly became that falling star meme about more knowledge?

We talked a lot of thing, but when I consulted that we need a power splitting seal but head priestess didn't giving us permission to use it.

"Why don't both of you asking help to certain thief?"

"Certain thief?"

"You know… the one with a very high bounty?"

That's me tough but…

"Are you a genius!?"

With this, I can turn Megumin back to normal.

Part 4

We escorted the kid to his temporary house as he's a merchant always on move. His father really gave us a big amount of money for escorting his son.

"… Did Kazuma really want to use Masked Thief for this matter?"

"It can be considered emergency too, ah, want to took a bath at hot spring?"

"Sure."

So, before any action of mine being held, we went to hot spring with a lot of privacy rooms.

Somehow Megumin and me were joining in mixed bath.

"Why am I here?"

"Just to suffer?"

"Well… it's not really suffering if the other person is you Kazuma."

"But public mixed bath… you rarely agreed to it… heck even our mixed bath moment is only in private room and not a public."

"Wolbach..."

"Huh?"

"It was Wolbach trait that coming out, you said she like taking a bath right? Well, combined with Chomusuke who like stick to you resulting in my cat body near you anytime."

"Having collective mind might be difficult right?"

"Indeed it is taking toll on me."

"Is that why you suddenly depressed today?"

"Maybe?"

"Anyway, I will be contacting Boss soon to cooperate our infiltration on Axis cathedral."

"How did you contacting Chris then?"

"Well, easy enough… I will just have Eris-sama calling her to me."

"Please, don't involve you're dying because of it."

"I don't plan on dying anyway, I have another way to talk to Eris-sama besides dying so don't sorry about it."

"Thanks god Eris-sama."

I suggest you specific which god Megumin. Eh, somehow the god being replaced by Eris-sama.

"By the way, thanks for the meal!"

"What do you me- Hyaaaaah!"

We got a lot of play in that mixed bath room, just foreplay each other tough.

"Uuuh… did you learn a lewd technique Kazuma?"

"It's just a leftover knowledge from my previous world."

"Well… that… kind of nice feeling I got when you did it."

Megumin and I went back to the hotel, Darkness and Aqua were already there after searching suitable hot spring for Wiz.

"We're back."

"Welcome back, Kazuma, Megumin"

"Where's Wiz?"

"She went to a hot spring we found that suitable for her."

"Why an undead needed bath anyway? Let me exorcism them with my holy water."

"There, there Aqua… no need to be rude Aqua, she is our friend anyway."

"No! Every undead race is goddess enemy!"

Here we go again, her goddess ranting. We ignore her word anyway.

"So, how many hot springs still remain as hot spring Darkness? Which one Wiz visit?"

"Why did you want to know about that Kazuma?"

"Just want to know Megumin, so which hot springs still have their spring water Darkness?"

"It was only one and it's on outskirt city, it almost became one of hot holy water too if Aqua bath there."

"Hey! I can control my water purification power! Don't underestimate me!"

We just ignored her.

"So it's just one hot spring on outskirt city?"

"Yes, Kazuma."

"Thanks for information Darkness."

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

We went to our respective room. Well, Megumin gave me a little kiss cheek before enter her own room.

"Now it's time visiting Eris-sama! Teleport!"

Yes, I had teleport skill and set Eris-sama place as one of my destination mark.

In this void room, sitting in a chair was Eris-sama meanwhile I standing here.

"Again? Kazuma-san? Did you died this time or…"

"I am just teleported here."

"My guess is right then, so… why are you visiting me this time? Did you want my advice about something?"

There was something I need advice from Eris-sama, but it's not the time.

"Although there's something I want to advice on, this time I want request Eris-sama help me steal something as Big Boss."

"I hope it worthwhile Kazuma-san, then explain."

"Did Eris-sama know Megumin became cat girl?"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"Seriously!? Lately I'm busy retrieving Sacred Divine Treasure so I lately didn't using my power as goddess. Tell me Kazuma, what happen to Megumin!?"

"Well… put it bluntly, she was fused with Chomusuke, her cat familiar, who happen to be Wolbach half."

"Eh… eh… how did she fusing with half of Sloth and Violence goddess?"

"You know her? Wolbach?"

"Well, I knew her a little bit before she falls… she's kind of nice person though despite her status as Violence deity."

"Eh, your behavior is different from Aqua when hearing Evil goddess."

"As long she isn't injuring any mortal, she kind like peers to me… except when chaos came."

"Is that why she fallen? Some chaos came and she complicated it more."

"Kind of… by the way, continue the story Kazuma! Why did Megumin fused!"

"Ah, it's Japanese mistake."

"Japanese mistake? You mean it would become Aqua mistake right?"

"Yeah, the guy who making Destroyer decades ago apparently making dungeon too before, maybe prototype labs for crimson demos as one of facility is fusing thing… that's what happen to Megumin."

"So that facility fused Megumin and Wolbach half and thus made Megumin looks like a cat girl."

"Yeah, that's the story Eris-sama and the only thing to made her normal is seal her using Power Splitting Seal."

"So do you want me, as Chris, help you steal that seal?"

"Yes, Big Boss."

Eris-sama, no, Big Boss seemed to be thinking.

"I will help you Assistant-kun, it seem dangerous fusing Evil Goddess and Crimson Demon as one, so where is the target?"

"Thanks Big Boss, the target is in Alcarentina Cathedral."

Pyan… the sound of Eris-sama infamous shock pose.

"Why did you not acquire it in normal means?"

"We tried and failed successfully."

"Huft, go back to your realm Kazuma-san. I will meet you as Chris."

"Thanks Eris-sama, teleport!"

So we waited until afternoon, there was someone calling for us from receptionist call.

"Hey! Assistant-kun! I heard you lodging here!"

Too lively Big Boss, too lively.

Part 5

"Whoaaa! Megumin really became cat girl!"

"Told you so."

"Can both of you release my cat ears please?"

We're in my room, holding Megumin cat ears and rubbing it.

"Fuwa fuwa…"

"Yeah, the texture is fuwa fuwa…"

"Geez! Hold your horses both of you! We want me back to normal right!?"

"Ah, yeah."

We were here to discuss plan break in to steal Power Splitting Seal.

"Big Boss, do you know what Power Splitting Seal looks like?"

"I do, Oh man, they used it a long time ago so my knowledge about how they look might be only from Book."

"That's maybe enough Big Boss."

"So what's the plan to steal it?"

"You don't need to join us Megumin."

"B-but…"

"No but."

"Okay…"

"However we accept ideas how we would steal it."

From depressed Megumin now became too lively.

"Okay! Then how about both of you doing it like that time in castle!"

"Rejected."

"You said would accept ideas!?"

"I mean when it's good enough"

"Fine! I would think hard enough to create a decent one!"

It was good seeing Megumin lively again.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask. How is it about security around the item Big Boss?"

"They guard intensively."

"So we need distraction…"

Both of us lost in our own thought.

"How about stealing some inferior seal?"

"That was useless Big Boss."

"How about using lurk?"

"They might have enemy detection Megumin."

"How about causing mishap that and there place to distract them?"

"Then we unnecessarily destroyed some facility? Rejected Assistant-kun."

Because security around the target, our ideas was only little remained in our brain.

"Ah, we don't have any ideas."

"We need bait for distracting guard who defending the items."

"Bait?"

Suddenly I remembered what Vanir told me.

"Ah, crap."

"What's wrong, Kazuma?"

"I would likely become bait in this case."

"Assistant-kun is volunteering to become bait for us?"

"Well, it was because someone foreshadowing me running from Axis Cultist… so why not making it faster?"

"I don't know what to say Assistant-kun, you're either stupid or out of box thinking."

"I think it's the former this time, but honestly I kind of wanted progress things."

"Progress eh?"

Don't smirk at me Chris.

"Hm… Kazuma, I think you need to learn taunt from Darkness to made every guard chasing you rather than Chris."

"Did you want me to die Megumin?"

"No, but I just help creating plan though."

"Yeah, it is… please continue on your own meanwhile I ask Darkness to teach me taunt."

I exit my own room to Darkness who's sharing with Wiz room. I knocked the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Kazuma, I want to request something Darkness."

Darkness open the door and letting me in before closing the door.

"S-So, what are you requesting me Kazuma?"

"Just teach me 'Taunt' skill."

"What?"

"It's as I said… teach me 'taunt' skill."

"D-Did you planning remove me from partyyy!?"

"N-no, of course not… it's for different matter."

"Fyuh"

Darkness seemed to be relieved after her blushing and frantic antique.

"Can you teach me?"

"Ah, yeah sure… can you help me Wiz?"

"I can do anything for my friend."

"Okay, TAUNT!"

"Urk…. Quite strong taunt indeed…. Let me adjust first."

Wiz began attacking Darkness who's just moaning and blushing because someone hitting her hard enough to turn on her M side.

"Sigh, that's enough Darkness."

"But I need more~"

"Just continue without me, this card of mine already show taunt skill is ready to learn."

"Adjusting to resisting… fyuh…"

Wiz stopped her attack despite taunt skill still on.

I just left them in hurry.

I was back at my own room.

"So it's still discussing or do we have a plan now?"

"We have now, Assistant-kun."

"First of, Kazuma break in and trying to steal the seal but made it when other people around…. So Kazuma's would do something similar at that the time in castle."

"Okay, so running around and attracting guards… is that right?"

"Correct, that's why I asking you to learn taunt. It's for baiting all of guards to you rather to Chris."

"As guard shortened at site post, I will break in and took what Megumin need. Power Splitting Seal."

"How is it about my fate?"

"I'm sure Kazuma can escape this."

"Yeah, I believe in Assistant-kun."

Damn, these two were cruel.

"Okay-okay! I will think escape route myself!"

"Are both of you sure can pulling this off?"

We just smiled at now cat girl Megumin.

"Don't worry Megumin."

"Yeah, when two of us is together. Nothing else can beat us."

"I really hope so."

Megumin gave me a cheek kiss again.

"Oh wow, Kazuma-kun now have escalated his relationship with Megumin."

"S-Shut up!"

Megumin just smiled slyly at me.

"Good luck, my man."

"That sound a little bit slutty, Megumin."

"S-shut up! I knew it! Damn Wolbach teaching me weird thing!"

Chris now looking at me convinced Megumin now fusing with other being.

"Assistant-kun really didn't lie about this."

"Why would I lie to a goddess?"

"Geez~"

Times for dinner before our cathedral raids! First thing is explaining I would go out with Chris this night.

"Tonight I would spend some times with Chris, don't follow me."

"Wait, you're already cheated on Megumin? And of all people, it's Chris?"

"Eh, it's not a date though Aqua-san. Assistant-kun is just helping about some stuff."

Aqua casted a suspicious eyes on both of us

"Are you okay that your man cheating on you Megumin?"

"Eh? It's not really a problem that much though, beside he isn't cheating this time."

"Seriously, you accepted harem now?"

"No, just know these two aren't going to dates or anything. Just help each other out."

"Then what they're helping each other out! Tell me!"

"Is it about 'that' Kazuma helping with?"

"Yes Darkness, It's about 'that' but opposite this time."

"Oh, I get it."

"I don't get it! Don't tell me… is it a lewd thing!?"

"I doubt so Aqua-sama, but I don't understand either.

Let's throw two idiots in their own thinking loops.

And so we went off after Aqua and Wiz looking worriedly to us meanwhile Darkness and Megumin kept their composure.

Hehehe.

IT'S TIME FOR CHIVALRIOUS THIEF!

End of Chapter 9

**MEGUNYAAA CHAPTER NINE ARE HERE! Honestly, I almost didn't have plot this time and I kind of rushed it this time. Next chapter maybe is the end? Let see if I can made it then.**

**Reviews reply!**

**pavook: One aspect of Konosuba is their constant comedy, Duh… so expect same comedy in some volume. Dysfunctional is also in their trait. Yeah, Jarripa learn the ropes.**

** : Well, sometimes my ideas is rushed though… but thanks for encouragement.**

**Electrogigi: Oh my… it's you… thanks for reading my story, I also love your story on wattpad.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! See you! **


End file.
